Kirby: The mirrior warriors
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"? Rated T for language, violence, minor romance (OCxOC so far only one), and gore in the much later chapters.
1. The Darkness Rises

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: So this first chapter is really short because it is an introduction. The other chapters will be longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Darkness Rises<strong>

Dreamland was normally a place of peace and quiet.

Normally the most dangerous thing to worry about was the stupid fat king, but other then that things were peaceful. Besides the troublesome king there were the people he ruled, the Cappys. They lived in Cappy Town at the base of the king's huge castle. The kids would play and the parents would work. These were normal, everyday things, but none of that was happening where our story begins.

Our story begins when Meta Knight, the Kings best knight and Kirby's trainer, ran off to fight a new evil that had appeared and was causing chaos in Dreamland. With Meta Knight done and Kirby nowhere to be seen, the king thought it was the perfect time to reek havoc on the poor Cappys.

Cappy Town was a wreck. Everyone was too scared to even go outside out of fear of getting stampeded by the waddle dees. One of the Cappy families lived in the castle with the king. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like had two children Tiff and Tuff. Because they lived in the castle they were _safe_ from harm. They normally went out on adventures with Kirby, but with him gone they spent their days wondering where he was and praying that someone would put the king back in his place.

Lucky for all of them that help was soon on it's way to Dreamland.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. The Strange Vistor

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: Here's the second chapter, I plan on posting two at a time for now because they are short. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Strange Visitor<strong>

A scream, a pound, a bright flash of light, that was all Richard could remember of before he woke up in a nice gassy meadow.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked himself looking around, completely unaware of his surroundings. He looked down to see that he wasn't himself. "Holy crap I'm a Kirby!" Richard shouts. And sure enough, he was small and round but unlike the normal Kirby, he was blue not pink. "But how? I'm supposed to be human, not a Kirby" Richard says slightly confused. "What's going on over there?"

At that exact moment the kids from Cappy Town were being chased by a monstrous elephant. Richard ran up to see it, but realized that it wasn't an elephant at all. It only had two legs and had more of a circular body. As he continued to look at it, he realized that it was looking right back at him. It was then that the Cappy kids walked up to Richard.

"Were playing tag, wanna join? Fampy is it." One said while pointing to the elephant like creature.

As it turned out Fampy was the name of the giant elephant like thing. The kids explained how the creature unlike the others they have seen was friendly. Richard looked relieved that the kids were okay and agreed to play tag with them. The kids were surprised that Richard could talk, but they didn't say anything about that.

"This is kind of fun," Richard thought as he ran this way and that, dodging everyone and everything as they tried to tag each other. "But I can't let myself get to distracted, I still need to find out why I'm a Kirby and not a human, and out of all things why a Kirby?" But as he thought this he slammed head, or what is supposed to be a head, first right into the mayors car.

"Hey, watch it!" Richard shouted in surprise.

The mayor was taken it back, he was absolutely surprised. Kirby went missing, but here was another Kirby only he was blue and could speak. "I'm sorry about that Kirby." Said the Mayor, "I wasn't looking". And with that the mayor sped away, going to tell the others no doubt. The kids took Richard around the town and gave him a tour of it, or what was left of the town.

It was then that the king bounded out and saw him. "Hey it's Kirby!" The king shouted. The king was a big, tall, fat penguin. He was in a limo with a snail, probably his henchman, and behind them was an army of waddle dees. "Get him!" Yelled the king and he pointed at Richard.

"Aw nuts." Richard said and without thinking he ran. He ran so fast that there was a dust cloud in the shape of a Kirby following behind him.

The waddle dees gave chase. They stampeded anyone who got in the way. The poor mail man got squashed along the way. Richard wondered why the fat king brought even more fat things to chase him. And why did everyone think he was Kirby? Sure he looked like Kirby but he was blue and Kirby was pink. Also he could talk and as far as he knew, Kirby didn't know how to talk. He just makes those "poyo" noises. Well that wasn't the most of his worries right then. Richard just kept running until he couldn't see any waddle dees or the king following him. He finally stopped and looked back and waited to see if they were still pursuing him.

That was the wrong move.

The king came back, this time with a funny looking storm cloud. Richard booked it out of there so fast you couldn't even see him running. Where was he running to? He didn't know but anywhere was better then there in his opinion. He still had no idea where he was, but he tried not to think about that. The best he could do right then was continue running away from the strange king and his army.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the this chapter. Please read and review.


	3. The King's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The King's Plan<strong>

Back outside of Cappy Town the king and his snail friend were talking about that strange character.

"Sire, I doubt that was actually Kirby." The snail said.

"Well why wouldn't it be Escargon?" The king asked. "He could have just fell into blue paint or something."

"But that thing was talking, didn't you hear it? 'Kirby' was saying 'out of the way' and 'sorry' to those miserable Cappys as we chased him all around town. Also, that thing didn't know where he was going. It was like this place was foreign to him and Kirby knows his way around." Escargon replied, trying to reason with the king.

"Okay I get it! It wasn't Kirby! You happy?" The King bellowed while looking rather mad at his adviser.

"Sire I'm only being logical." The sail laughed nervously.

"Well then," the king said, "I guess we should go back to the castle to talk to the Salesman." Escargon looked puzzled as he followed the king into his car.

"What do we need to talk to him about him Sire? We already have the monster with us."

"I know, but I have to ask him something." The king's answer was cryptic, but Escargon knew better than to ask questions.

"Okay, whatever you say Sire." Escargon started the engine and drove though Cappy Town toward the castle.

Waddle dees were going this way and that, destroying more of the Cappy's belongings. The king, however, was thinking about that strange blue talking Kirby. How could he talk? Why was he blue? If this wasn't the right Kirby then where is the real one? Question upon question flooded the kings brain. He didn't even realize it when the car came to a stop in front of the castle. The waddle dees had to carry his fat ass upstairs. When the king finally realized he was in the throne room Escargon pushed a button on his throne that made the giant flat screen TV came out of the wall. It turned on and on the screen was a icon of a person in a cloaked uniform and there were letters under the icon spelling NME, which stood for Night Mare Enterprises. Then the icon disappeared and the Salesman appeared.

"King Dededee, Escargon, how's that monster treating you?" The Salesman asked in his usual sales pitch voice.

"It's fine, but I got a question for you." The king said in a direct, 'no-nonsense' voice. The Salesman looked puzzled for a faction of a second before recovering.

"What's the question?"

"I saw this blue blobby creature that looked a lot like Kirby."

"So?" The Salesman prompted him to continue. He had no idea what this had to do with him.

"Well this one talked, I was wondering if there were other star warriors like Kirby."

"I don't know. But there is a story that I've heard that might be of relevance." The Salesman told King Dededee a story of five rebels that led a fleet who were fighting against NME and how they failed. He also told them about how they where rescued and then escaped, never to be seen again. "So King," said the Salesman, "these five are NME's biggest threat."

"But what was the point of that? I don't get it." Dededee was confused and upset that the Salesman might be wasting his time. Escargon, however, seemed to understand and looked slightly annoyed.

"Are you suggesting that that Kirby like thing we saw might have been one of these people?"

"Its a possibility, but I'm not positive." The Salesman confirmed. "Just keep a look out for more Kirby's around here."

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first chapter for tonight, I will post the next one soon! Please read and review!


	4. One Second to Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: Nieriel Nighthaven's awesome and all but had a few mistakes when she edited, but here is the chapter and more is coming next Wednesday!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: One Second to Five<strong>

Richard was walking about in a grassy meadow, known to the people who live in Dreamland as Green Greens, near Cappy Town. Green Greens was a peaceful place filled with a large forest and many meadows. He was about to give up on finding anything other then trees and grass when he saw a figure sprawled out on the grass. He ran up to see the figure better and when he was close enough he realized that it was another Kirby, but this one was purple. The purple Kirby seemed to be passed out cold.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Richard asked the Kirby, but the Kirby didn't seem to be waking up. Richard tried shaking the Kirby and the Kirby moved slightly which startled Richard and he stepped back. The Kirby groaned finally coming to.

"Ugh, my head," the purple Kirby said before opening her eyes and looking around curiously. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"Hey are you okay?" Richard asked, moving closer now that he was no longer startled.

"Kind of," said the purple Kirby, but then she looked down and shouted, "Oh my god I'm a Kirby!"

Richard looked confused and said, "Yeah, you're a Kirby, so?"

"Well before being a Kirby, I was a human!" The purple Kirby looked very alarmed as she tried to further inspect her new body, but really she was just spinning in circles

"You too?" Richard blurted out before he could stop himself and the other Kirby stopped spinning to look at him strangely.

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

"Well I also used to be human until one day I woke up in the meadows a Kirby." Richard was confused as to why there was another human who was turned into a Kirby.

"Well my name is Lily, it's nice to meet you, what's your name?" The purple Kirby says to Richard. For some reason the name Lily seemed to ring a big bell in his mind, but he ignored the felling.

"My name is Richard, nice to meet you too." For Lily hearing the name Richard was soothing, she couldn't think why but all she knew was that somehow she knew she had known someone with the name Richard before. But they couldn't think for long, because just then a knight with a sword and a Waddle Dee showed up.

Recognizing the Waddle Dee, Richard grabbed Lily's hand and shouted, "We've got to go! We've got to go!" but then Richard heard the sound of sucking and a great gust of wind. It was too strong and he was about to let go of Lily's hand when it stopped. The sudden gust of wind was gone and Richard dared a glance. What he saw amazed him. First of all the sword guy was gone, second a tree was uprooted, and finally Lily was standing there with a green hat on her head, and a sword in her free hand. "What the?" Richard asked but Lily ignored him.

She walked up to the Waddle Dee and asked, "Why where you and your friend trying to attack us?" Seeing as waddle dees don't have mouths, even if the Waddle Dee wanted to respond he couldn't. "I see, you don't want to talk?" Lily asked, brandishing the sword "Well I guess you don't have to, I'll just use this good 'ol sword of mine."

"I don't think he can talk!" Richard cut in before she could do anything. Lily realized that and puts away her sword.

"Sorry about that." She said. but then the Waddle Dee poked her, gesturing towards the east. Lily looked confused and Richard explained.

"That's the direction I was coming from." He looked at the Waddle Dee and understood what he as trying to say. "Waddle Dee is trying to tell us that the reason why he tried to attack us was because the king to the east told him to pursue me." The waddle Dee started nodding his head.

"But why would the king try to attack you?" Lily said, looking as confused as ever.

"I don't have the slightest idea, but how did you get a sword? Where were is the sword guy? And why is that tree uprooted?" Richard asked Lily, he had waited for an answer before and he was going to get an answer.

"Well I kind of gasped in surprise when you grabbed my arm and then they moved a little, so I continued breathing in and then the sword guy kind of fell into my mouth and I kind of swallowed and then got this hat and sword, the tree uprooted when I was sucking I guess." Lily said sheepishly.

"So you sucked in a knight and got his sword?" Richard asked to confirm.

"Yeah that's basically what happened." Lily said, but then the Waddle Dee poked Richard and Richard looked to see the Waddle Dee pointing at a strange creature. The creature had boxing gloves on and a head band. It tried to punch Richard but Richard dodged.

"Right," said Richard, "let's try this out." The boxer creature swung at Richard again but then found itself in Richard's mouth. There was a pop and then a headband appeared on Richard's head. Then the Waddle Dee started bouncing and gestured for Richard and Lily to follow. Richard knew the Waddle Dee was taking them to see the king, and Richard was ready to fight the king.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	5. The Welcome Back Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: First chapter (out of the many) devoted to a fight scene, hope you enjoy the custom monster I thought of

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Welcome Back Gift<p>

Richard, Lily, and the Waddle Dee arrived at the castle. The Waddle Dee stopped and started jumping up and down, waving he's arms as if he was trying to fly away. Lily giggled and Richard looked at her with an '_are you serious_' expression and Lily said, "I'm sorry, but he looks so cute". Then the drawbridge lowered and the three walked inside.

Waddle Dee didn't bring them to the king's castle though, he brought them to the Battledome Castle. When Meta-Knight and Kirby left King Dee Dee built a extra castle to house the monsters he had waiting for when Kirby came back. Richard and Lily walked in to see rows and rows of seats and Cappys sitting in the seats, fearfully watching to see who the poor unfortunate soul was that would fight the monster. They saw the monster too. It was some kind of swordsman, that's for sure, because he had eight blades with him. It seemed to float in midair and had eight tentacle like appendages which made it look like an octopus.

Richard wondered what happened to the first monster he saw but his thoughts where interrupted. "Well well well, look who we have here, two of the five heroes!" They turned around and there was Escargon. Lily and Richard looked confused and Richard asked, "Two of the five what's? I don't know what your talking about."

Escargon looked surprised, was it possible that the Kirby he was looking at wasn't actually one of the five heroes? Where the five heroes even Kirbys to start off with? Surely if they where part of the five heroes, they would know what Escargon was talking about. Well that wasn't relevant right now, the King wanted to see any Kirby anyways so why not put them to the test before allowing them to talk to him?

"Well never mind about that, you two." Escargon said to Richard and Lily "You're here to fight Kaliento."

"I want to speak with the King, right now!" Richard looked mad and said with determination.

"Well fight Kaliento first and then maybe you can see the King." Escargon said, leaving no room for argument.

"Kaliento? What's that?" Lily asked.

Escargon smiled at Lily's question. "It's a octopus that knows how to use sword bushido and martial arts to fight."

"And you expect us to fight that thing and win?" Lily sounded skeptical, surely Escargon was out of his mind if he thought that they could win, when they had no experience.

"No, actually. Personally I don't think you stand a chance against Kaliento" Escargons replied smugly.

"Thanks." Lily said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well," Richard said, "we wont win by just standing around and doing nothing, let's go!" Richard ran inside the ring while Lily reluctantly followed. They walked up to Kaliento and Lily looked up at it.

"Wow that thing is two times as big as us!" Lily exclaimed. Richard was starting to have some second thoughts about trying to fight Kaliento, but unfortunately it was too late.

Kaliento saw Lily looking up at him in awe and attacked. But just as it struck, Richard jumped and grabbed Lily. They rolled out of the way just in time.

"I got this, just make sure to stay back, so it doesn't attack you." Richard said and Lily nodded. Richard ran forward, dodging Kaliento's swords as he went until he was literally under the monster. The blue Kirby gave the beast a sharp upper cut to the groin. With a groan and a rattling clicking noise, Kaliento fell down in agony, Richard was lucky enough to roll out from underneath him in time to not get crushed. When he was sure that he was safe, Richard looked over at Lily, who looked really worried. He smiled and waved to show her that he was okay.

There was a reason she was worried, no sooner did Richard punch Kaliento in the cash and prizes it got back up. Richard turned around just in time to see the monster floating above him again before it struck. If only Richard told Lily to stay close to him instead of telling her to stay away to be safe, she would have been able to help him. The metal point of one of the eight swords was at his face faster than he could react and then he was flying into a wall. He was knocked out and Kaliento walked over, to finish it's job when it felt a sharp object hack into the top of it's back and slice down.

The sharp point was Lily's sword. She had jumped up and stabbed Kaliento's back and soon after it decided to change its target. Lily then got into a furious sword duel with the monster. It was unfair already that Kaliento had two swords instead of one, the other six laying on the ground where he had fallen earlier, but when Lily thought she had the beast on its final rope, it picked up two more swords near it and then started attacking with four-sword furry.

Lily was barely able to block all the attacks, let alone attack back. The monster was smart and it was driving her back so it ended up hovering over the rest of its swords still laying on the floor. Kaliento picked up its final four blades and started attacking with all eight blades, moving so fast that it was a whirlwind of sharp objects heading her way. Lily found herself trying to block way too many blades on her own and she had to start running away as Kaliento followed, every swing just barely missing her as she ran circles around the arena.

Meanwhile, Richard finally woke up from being knocked out and just when he looked around he saw Lily run by and Kaliento chasing her. As Lily ran by she shouted at Richard for help. Wondering how he actually could help, Richard looked around and saw a knife. Deciding to take a risk, Richard inhaled and the knife was spinning right into his mouth. There was a pop and a flash of light and then Richard was standing there with a new samurai style hat and a belt loaded with throwing knives. He looked to see that the monster had cornered Lily, it's blades ready to strike. Thinking fast, Richard threw a knife and it landed into the back of one of the monsters arms, cutting it off. Kaliento roared in pain and Lily was able to duck under it and crawl out of the way.

Kaliento was in so much pain, it tipped and tumbled onto the ground, creating a ground shaking crash. Lily and Richard ran up, pulled out their own blades and started slashing Kaliento up until it was nothing but giant sushi. There was silence in the arena. Everyone looked on with bated breath, waiting for Kaliento to get back up and fight, but it didn't. The crowd roared in excitement, no one had ever won against Kaliento before, but finally that nightmare was over.

Escargon was standing in the VIP box overlooking the stadium. He looked terrified that the two had won and was afraid that the King would be furious. But when he looked over at him with his hands covering his eyes as if that would stop the King from being mad and blowing up, he was surprised. The King was not in fact mad, but instead looked very surprised.


	6. The Rise Of A Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but its after a longer chapter so it hopefully balances out. Either way enjoy this chapter and more will be posted hopefully soon!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The rise of a kingdom<p>

There was a silence in the crowd, in the VIP box, and the arena. But after a few minutes a voice broke the silence. "I want to talk to the King." Richard bellowed loud and clear, but there was no response.

They stood there in the arena, it felt like an eternity, waiting for a response from the King or the snail. But then they heard a thump and a voice that seemed to come out of no where. "So you came to put an end to my outstanding reign, Kirby?" The King had jumped from the box and was now in the ring with his hammer, but he stopped and realized that there was two Kirbys, instead of one.

The King just stood there looking on in shock. He looked at Lily, then Richard, then Lily, then Richard, then back at Lily and then he finally said, "Wait, there are two Kirbys now? What is this?" But then he heard Escargon shout from the VIP box, "Sire are you blind? Those two have been fighting Kaliento for a while now, did you just realize there are two of them?"

Lily looked at the King in curiosity, surely he should have saw the two of them and not just one, but Richard ignored that, he pulled out one of his knives and said to the King, "So that town was destroyed that you chased me in, where you the one who destroyed it?"

But before Dededee could respond one of the Cappys shouted something about how bad of a King he really was. Suddenly there was a roar of anger from the crowd, it seems that everyone had something to say about the King. None of them were nice and they all had to do with where they thought the king should rule instead, or demanding the king pay for the expenses it would take for the rebuilding of Cappy Town.

Dededee looked really mad and he shouted, "Quiet! I'm the King in this kingdom!"

Lily pulled out her sword and said "Well I guess we can't let a King like you rule if your as bad as everyone says you are." Richard began getting ready to throw them but then a giant horde of Waddle Dees stormed towards Lily and Richard.

Lily jumped on a Waddle Dee's head, then on another, and another, trying to get close to King Dededee. Richard was using the ninja ability well, jumping from wall to wall, throwing knifes into the stampede. Unlike Richard, Lily had to watch out for jumping waddle dees, every time one jumped up Lily would instinctively stab the poor Waddle Dee and she would jump by, saying "Sorry!" to every Waddle Dee she stabbed.

Eventually she got to the King and he was furious. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr can't anyone here catch a simple Kirby?" Then he looked around to see every Waddle Dee on the ground and he wondered why until a figure tackled the King right into Lily. Lily screamed and started stabbing and slashing around her. She hit Dededee quite a few times and Dededee fell over. The King's oppressive rule had finally ended, the Cappys rejoiced as they began to rebuild the town, using all the Kings money to pay for it. After some debate Lily and Richard decided to stay in Cappy town for a while. Best get their bearings straight before they find what they are going to do next.


	7. The Fall Of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: We finally see where Meta Knight and Kirby ran off to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The fall of dreams<p>

Meta Knight was running in the clouds, looking around for a evil doer.

It was the average cloudy palace, sunny and cloudy everything was fine. But then Meta Knight saw something move, a figure.

Meta Knight immediately strikes out but realizes it was Kirby.

Kirby was just playing with the birds when Meta Knight slammed right into him. "Argh! sorry Kirby, thought you where someone bad." Kirby just looked at meta knight curiously, and then said "poyo?"

Meta Knight however, ignored Kirby for a few minutes, looking around for something but then he saw it.

Up in the clouds, there was a fancy looking mirror, it had wings. But there was a dark figure next to the mirror, Meta Knight used his cape, which turned into wings, and he flew up and struck the figure. The figure wasn't fast enough to block and fell down right next to Kirby, who was in the middle of eating a sword guy. Kirby finished and got a sword and green hat, Kirby looked at the figure. But what Kirby saw was a darker version of Meta Knight.

Meta Knight swooped down and stopped right in front of the shady figure. Meta Knight also looked at the figure and said in surprise "he looks exactly like me, doesn't he Kirby?" Kirby nodded his head and they looked at the figure, waiting for it to move. But then a second figure showed up, holding a grey sword and a black hat, it was a darker version of Kirby. To Meta Knights surprise the Kirby clone had something in his hand, the star rod. Without hesitation the Kirby charged towards the real Kirby and swung his sword. Kirby blocked the attack and started attacking back.

Kirby kept fighting and eventually the Kirby clone fell over. But just as Kirby was about to deal the final blow, there was a roar and Kirby turned around to see a fire tornado strike him. In several swift movements the Meta knight clone knocked out Kirby and charged towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight and the Clone charged towards each other, using there wings as horses, they flew past each other and then, they struck.

There blades collided as they passed, then they turned around to try again. It was like a joust, however, the clone had another plan, when they collided this time the clone body slammed Meta Knight and started attacking. Meta Knight did his best to dodge the attacks, but he didn't do good enough though, because the clone was able to knock Meta Knight back next to Kirby.

The clone started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Meta Knight. The clone didn't respond other then to strike both Kirby and Meta Knight into the mirror, take the star rod from the Kirby clone and jump in, then the shadow Kirby waited until the Meta Knight clone come out and say "Shadows, what are you doing? Remember the kings plan?" the Kirby nodded and said "ok Dark Knight, I will." Dark knight popped his head back in and Shadow Kirby grabbed the sword and sliced the mirror into eight peaces.

Without the star rod in the dream fountain, there couldn't be any when the Kappys fell asleep, they didn't dream a thing.

"Good night" said Richard, he and Lily decided to take residence in Kirby's house for now.

"Good night" replied Lily, she couldn't tell why but she could sense something was wrong, she didn't know what but, something was differently wrong in dream land. Having no idea, she decided not to worry about it for now.

And then they fell asleep, that night there was a visitor at kappy town. A red flash and then the figure ran off into the night. With a sack filled with food and other stuff, some people saw the figure, but the figure just struck everything in it's way, not caring if it actually hit someone. The figure walked out of the town into the night and darkness.


	8. Dreamless Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: Its been a while sense I posted anything, but now that I am back I am going to post some more chapters, so stay tuned for more!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Dreamless chaos<p>

It was morning in dreamland, but even though the King was over thrown. There was a new chaos in order, no one had dreamed a single thing.

The thing is that the Kappys depend on there dreams, the Kappys dreams allow them to escape from what's going on in reality, without that they all gradually go when everyone woke up they were all groggy and word got out that none had a dream.

At Kirby's house, Richard was making breakfast, or at least was trying to, he already found some eggs and some random animals, he began to cook, but he was failing at it.

"Curse these tiny arms! Curse them I say!" Richard yells in anger, this was his second try and he couldn't use those stubby arms to cook, but that's when he had an idea. He ate the pan, and with a pop, he had a chefs hat and his pan was in his hand again. And then he began to cook. Richard was surprised when he started cooking, he wasn't burning the meat this time and he actually scrambled the eggs.

Lily was asleep until she smelled the food, seeing as Richard and Lily didn't eat yesterday, she was very hungry. When she opened her eyes, she saw Richard with the chef hat still on his head, putting the food on the table. Richard looked at Lily, saw she was awake and said "Breakfast is ready, come and get it."

They ate in silence until Lily finally said "Richard," Richard was to busy wolfing down his food, but he did stop to ask "ya? What's up?"

"What was your dream last night?" Lily asked, looking worried.

"mmpf?" Richard tried to respond but his mouth was full. He finally stops and said, "I didn't have a dream last night, why?"

"Neither did I"

"What? You didn't have a dream ether?"

"no"

"that's odd, I wonder why."

Lily looked confused until Richard said "you should finish you're food, then we could go and ask around town to find an answer."

After Lily finished her food, they went to kappy town, and started asking around. Unfortunately they got the same answer from everyone, "I didn't have a dream yesterday." It wasn't until they asked the mayor why no one was having dreams that the mayor told them to go see the archeologist, that maybe he knew something the others don't.

"It's about time someone was helpful!" Richard shouted happily walking away and Lily said "thank you mayor" and ran to catch up to Richard.

So they walked to the archeologists workshop, when they got there Richard knocked on the door, but there was no response. They waited for a while and still the door didn't open so Richard was about to burst down the door by running into it with a barrel, when Lily stopped him and simply walked up and knocked on the door again, this time she knocked harder. The archeologist opened the door and says "oh, it's you two, come on in."

The archeologist introduced himself "I'm professor curio, nice to see you two monster slayers, so what do you need from me?"

Lily says "Why isn't anyone able to dream last night?"

"Well it probably has to do something with the dream fountain" says professor Curio

"the what?"

"the dream fountain, don't tell me you never heard of it!" Curio sounded surprised and Richard said "isn't the dream fountain what that rod is?"

"The what?" asked Lily

"the star rod you mean, and yes" said Curio "the star rod is the key for the fountain, the fountain was one of the two items that kept the universe intact"

"But what was the other item?"

"I'll get to that later, but for now, the fountain maintained the dreams of everything that lives in pop-star, but the only way for the fountain to work is if the star rod, was in the fountains hilt. Only then would the fountain provide the dreams to the people"

Lily looked shocked and Richard wasn't paying attention at all, he was playing with some artifacts.

"So what was this second item?" Lily asked and Curio replied "The second item is a mirror of some sort, it is hidden high above the clouds. The mirror was said to provide a parallel opposite universe"

"an opposite universe?"

"Ya for example Meta Knight would be evil"

"Meta Knight?" At this Curio just looked at Lily with a dumbfounded expression on his face and said "Meta Knight is dream lands most skilled hero"

"oh"

"well anyways this mirror was used to keep more evil out of this world, but there are great evils in the mirror world, greater then NME" Lily knew something about NME, like as if she meet NME before. But then hey heard a "Whoa!" a thud, several crashes and Richard said "sorry Curio."

When Richard was playing with the artifacts he accidentally knocked a shelf filled with them over. Curio just stood there, he looked like Richard might have very well walked in with a box of flying piranhas and let them lose in the building. "Ummmmm professor?" said Richard, but then Curio turned red and shouted "Get out! Out!" and Curio literally threw them out of his building, "nice guy huh?" Richard asks.


	9. The strange vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: Here's to finally reposting! Also, in this chapter is a Kirby copy ability that me and my friends thought would be kind of cool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: strange visions<p>

Later that day Richard and Lily were playing with the kids when they started talking about how no one could dream.

One of the kids says "I have an idea, Richard, Lily, you two should go talk to Tiff and Tuff! There at the castle right now."

Richard nodded his head and he and Lily walked up to the castle.

Tiff and Tuff where just walking around the castle, while there parents cleaned up the place with the waddle dees, when Tiff looked out towards kappy town, to see Lily and Richard walking towards the castle, Tiff told the waddle dees to lower the draw bridge, they did. Richard and Lily walked in, when they did they looked around and saw a big court yard with a fancy looking fountain and giant walls.

"Wait right there!" they heard a voice say that and they looked at each other wondering who said that, or who they where saying that to. Either way, they stayed there. Tiff and Tuff came running down the court yard and stopped right in front of them and Tiff said "Kirby?"

But Tuff interrupted and said "there are two Kirbys? But how?"

Tiff said, "maybe they are just more baby star warriors?" but then Richard said "babies? We are not babies."

Tiff looked surprised and said "you can talk!?" "well of coarse I can talk, why wouldn't I be able to talk?" Richard asks but before Tiff could respond Lily says "well the normal Kirby couldn't talk, so maybe they thought we couldn't talk?" Tuff looked surprised that both of them could talk and said "since when could Kirby talk? And why is there two of them?" Tiff looked confused but said to Lily "what are you?"

Lily's only response was "Well I'm a Kirby aren't I? Well actually before I was a Kirby, I was a human" "A what?" "A human, well if you have no idea about humans maybe-" but then Tiff cut her off saying "maybe there is a book about these 'humans' you speak of?" Lily agreed and then soon enough the four of them where walking toward the library.

When they got there they all looked around in the giant library, filled with hundreds of book cases. Tiff and Tuff where on the bottoms of the cases while Lily and Richard used there Kirby like powers to float up to the top shelves and drop several books that might contain something about the human race.

Once they got enough books to stack to the ceiling, they began to read, when they read half the books, in reality 'they' means Tiff and Lily because Tuff and Richard were running around laughing, throwing books at each other. Tiff finally got annoyed and asked Lily, "why can't you just tell us about the humans? It would be quicker."

But just then Tuff threw a well aimed book at Richard, it bounced off his head and into the pile of books that they stacked and then it came crashing down. Tiff looked like she was gonna explode in anger, she did. Tiff chased Tuff and Richard for what felt like hours, Lily was to busy looking at the other books then chasing them around the room.

Finally the three of them stopped and Tiff walked back to Lily and said "but you should just tell us about humans, rather then looking it up in a book."

Lily paused for a moment, trying to remember anything, she didn't so she said to Tiff, "I would but I don't remember anything." Richard just remembered that he didn't ask her if she remembered anything when she was turned into a Kirby, but now he looked disappointed. Then there was a silence only to be broken by Richard, "I'm also a human, but like unlike Lily, I remember something, but it's not much and it's not even relevant to humans." Tiff looked puzzled but finally said, "so you two barely remember anything?" Lily and Richard nodded. "Well maybe one of these books on the shelves could tell something about remembering memories." So they set to work, looking around for a book that told of how to recover memories.

After they looked they brought back two books. The first one, 'Memories and you, how best to recover or remember memories' and the second book which read 'memory reader, 10 simple questions to know what the person is thinking about'. "Ok now that we have two books on the subject we can get some data on how to recover your memories" Tiff said.

They read the books again and again until Tiff could say what both books said word for word. "Ok so the first tactic is the jolt tactic," Tiff said but then Richard asks, "so your gonna shock us until we remember something?" "Correct." "Who in the name of god's holy grail even wrote this book?" "Who's holy what?" "Never mind." "Ok then, were gonna try this jolt tactic right now."

"Wait." they hear Lily say and then Richard says "what?" "you guys don't even have something to shock us with." There was a long pause and then Tuff finally said "oh ya, we don't." But then all of a sudden there was a jolting crash on the side of the wall, they ran outside to see a giant storm cloud. Before any if them could react the cloud shot a bolt and electrified Richard.

Lily screamed, then Tiff and Tuff picked up Richard, and ran off.

Tiff shouted "We will be back, stay alive will ya?"

Lily was about to respond but then the storm cloud shot a bolt of lighting at her. Lily barely dodged and ran off. The storm kept shooting lighting and Lily kept diving around, running for dear life.

Tiff and Tuff carried Richard to there room and laid him on Tuff's bed. Tiff looked outside and watched Lily running and trying to dodge all the lighting. She dodged all but one, the last one she looked and it was about to hit her, but then she inhaled quickly and she swallowed.

Then out of nowhere she pulled out a gun and she looked at it in shock. "What the?" was all she could say until there was another lighting bolt and it barely missed her.

Tuff looked surprised and said "Kirby doesn't stand a chance without some help!". But then Tiff had an idea, it was so obvious why didn't she think of it sooner? "The warp star" Tiff said and ran off. "The what? I couldn't hear you!" Tuff shouted after her but all Tiff said back was, "stay there and look after that Kirby, I'll help this one!"

Tiff ran down the stares only to hear loud bangs and cracks and soon enough Tiff ran outside. What Tiff saw surprised her, There was Lily running with two weird metal objects, the metal objects were making lights and apparently started shooting something back at the storm. That's when one of the bolts hit Tiff, the shocked felt extremely painful and then the explosion caused her to fly into the wall.

Lily acted without thinking, because next time the cloud shoot at Tiff, Lily jumped in the way and started unloading on the bolt.

To Lily's amazement, that was enough to cause the bolt to explode in the air, rather then striking Tiff again. But then Tiff woke up, out of instinct she yelled "Kabu! Sent the warp star!"

Kabu was a ancient tower that protects Kirby's most priced possession, his warp star, the warp star is like Kirby's war ship, it flies and helps Kirby get rid of the enemy's that was threatening dream land in time of need. But seeing as it was Kirby's, not Lily's, Kabu could not send the warp star. So Tiff laid there, waiting for the warp star, that would not come.

Lily was trying to keep the lighting from attacking Her and Tiff.

Even though Kabu couldn't give Lily the warp star, he could still help. Kabu sent a distress call out in the universe, calling for any kind of flying machine a Kirby could use, one responded, it sent it's flying machine to them.

Meanwhile Tuff was watching from the room, waiting for when Richard would wake up. Tuff looked up at the sky, wondering what's became of the purple Kirby and Tiff, but then all of a sudden, "What was that?!"

Back down at the courtyard, Lily put Tiff safe from harm, so it was just her and the cloud, but then a twinkle of light appeared out the corner of the storm.

Lily had no idea what it was but made sure not to shoot it, maybe it was friendly. This strange flying object was flying towards Lily, and this even stranger storm wanted her dead. To Lily this was a life or death situation.

As Lily dodged the clouds continuous lighting storm the Flying object got ever so closer until Lily could make out what it looked like. The flying thing was white and blue. It kind of looked like a birds-eye view if a bird. But then the machine flew down and gently glided right next to Lily, following her as she tried to dodge the lighting, eventually Lily took a risk and got on the flying machine.

As if by it's own doing the machine floated up and accelerated towards the weird storm, dodging the bolts of lighting along the way. The machine just kept on going, deeper and deeper right into the heart of the storm and there is was. A single cloud which had a lot of spikes all over it. It seemed to be shooting electricity out of the spikes, down into the castle, but then the cloud turned around to show one greenish brown eye.

It had seen the awkward being on the flying thing, and it didn't like being disturbed. It tried to attack Lily, but the flying machine swiftly dodged the attack. Lily pulled out one of her pistols and fired at the cloud.

The cloud however, was ready for this, because just then it fired a lighting bolt straight at the bullet, they collided and both the bullet and the lighting cancelled out and the cloud started moving really fast around Lily and the flying machine. Lily was clearly confused looking this way and that, looking for the right cloud when the flying machine bolted forward, doing a barrel roll, leaving Lily holding on for dear life.

The machine was actually absorbing the lighting strikes, protecting Lily from harm. The cloud pursued them out of the storm and right into the castle court yard. The flying machine was gonna cash and Lily jumped off it just in time, it gave one last rumble, it's last spurt of energy, then it died.

Lily looked at it, expecting it to kick back up, it didn't. Instead the cloud started shooting more lighting, but Lily was ready for it, she whipped out two pistols and unloaded on the cloud until one of the bullets finally hit it, right on it's eye.

Well that did it, the monster exploded, Tiff walked out and asked. "Is it gone?" Lily found a compartment in the glider that saved her life, she put all her guns in it and then it weakly flew off to Kabu, Kabu now looked over two stars now. With that Lily looked at Tiff and said. "We should go back to the others now." Tiff nodded and they walked back.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you guys liked the first appearance of the commando copy ability!


	10. Fortune freak out

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: We get to find out some of Lily and Richard's back story in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Fortune freak out<p>

"Are you sure your Ok Tiff?" Lily asked as she and Tiff where walking. Lily was concerned because every once and a while Tiff would stumble and almost fall over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Tiff says, smiling at Lily.

When they finally got to the bedroom, Tuff was sitting on Tiffs bed, watching Richard.

"So how is he?" Tiff asked. "He's alright." Says Tuff, "he's still breathing and responds to when I moved him" Tiff looked relived and looked at Lily and says "what was that thing you were riding on?"

"I don't know, I was just running and then it came out of the blue and saved my life well I guess that's not our biggest worry right now." Lily replies "I'm glad you're friend is still alive" Tiff says.

But just when Tiff said this Richard started waking up, Lily literally jumped up and did a flip, landing next to Richard and says "Richard?"

Richard opened his eyes and smiled at Lily, then he looked at Tiff and said "I had a flash back when I got shocked." Then he turns to Lily and says "You wont believe this." "Believe what?"

"Well when I got struck by lighting, there was a bright flash of bright, white light and then I looked around, I was right next to some girl and two other guys but then we all started looking at a castle 'so this is the castle huh? Pretty impressive' says one of the two guys and the girl held onto my arm, then an alarm went off, we have been spotted, the girl screamed in surprise and then I said to her 'Don't worry Lily, I got you, they wont harm you as long as I'm around.' You looked reassured and one of the other guys said 'oh get a room you two love birds' he was clearly jealous of us. But then the other guy said to the other 'come on Jackson, leave Richard and Lily alone for once.' But then here was a flash and a spinning noise. And that was it" Richard said, Lily looked at him and said "so, when we where humans ... We where" "dating? Ya I think so" said Richard.

Here was a long pause and Lily said. "Now that's why the name Richard sounded so familiar, oh this so awkward." "What do you mean?" "The fact that we didn't even remember we were dating, you would think we would both try to remember that, but we both forgot." "Well we lost all our memories, I only remember a small tiny memory, and the memory I have still makes no sense, but I don't remember who the others where, and for some reason in the flash back I felt like someone was missing from our group." "Well maybe you could talk to the fortune teller, Mabel." says Tuff "your not coming with us?" "No I think I should look after my sister, she looks like she just got stuck by lighting" "Well, she kind of did, you might want to get a doctor in that" Lily said. Tuff just looked like the monster might have also struck him.

Richard got out of the bed and then they departed for Mabel's fortune telling store.

When they finally got to the store, Richard looked like he was gonna fall over. The shock that hit him landed right next to where his heat normally was, if he was human, never the less it still hurt a whole lot.

So Lily dragged, literally dragged Richard to the doctor to be checked out, the doc told Lily to come back in 2 hours, so Lily hugged Richard, wished him good luck and went off to Mabel's store.

When Lily walked in she looked around. The whole place was black, covered in darkness then she heard a voice say "come in, come in." Lily suppressed a shout and slowly, a door opens. Regretting not waiting with Richard, Lily very slowly walked down though the door. Lily popped her head in and she saw a figure sitting behind a table with a crystal ball.

"Come on in, sit down, let Fortune teller Mabel tell you your future." Lily walked in and sat down.

Mabel started looking in the ball. But Mabel looked confused and gasped, the ball dropped to the ground and Mabel just looked like she accidentally relieved herself.

"What's wrong Mabel?" Lily asked but all Mabel did was scream "the mirror!"

With that Mabel ran out of the store, she started running down the street screaming "the mirror!" over and over again, she almost got run over by the mayor when she was screaming.

* * *

><p>AN: I wonder what mirror Mabel is talking about...


	11. Thievery Justice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: Mystery, Thievery and Justice!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Thievery justice<p>

Lily walks back to the doctors to pick up Richard. Once she got him they began to walk down the town.

Richard asked Lily what had happened at Mabel's shop and Lily explained how Mabel had saw something weird, of how she ran out screaming something about a mirror. But before Richard could tell Lily about how crazy the batty old doctor was, there was a commotion in the town, it appeared that someone's food and other stuff was gone.

The police officer looked kind of annoyed, Richard and Lily walk over and Richard says, "what's going on over here?" "Oh hey Richard, hey Lily" says the police officer, his name is Chief Bookem, "someone has been going around, stealing everyone's stuff!" Bookem says in outrage and the other Kappys all joined in which made his shouts even louder and angrier.

Richard looked kind of surprised, everyone was mad at them all of a sudden, but Lily tugged his arm and whispered in his ear, "I think we should find this guy who is stealing everything."

"Yeah, do you think he would steal at our, err, Kirby's house?"

"What is there to steal? Kirby ate all his food, we ate all our food, and neither us or Kirby have money, or at least money that could be used in dreamland anyways, so what is there to steal?"

"Maybe the TV?" Richard said jokingly, but when he saw Lily's stern expression on her face, he thought now wasn't the time for jokes.

"Why would the thief steal something as big and bulky as a TV? those must be hard to carry and look at us, were just a big as these things. So it would be more then very hard to even lift that thing out, let alone carry it out of the home undetected." Lily said, well Richard couldn't think of something to say so he just continued on with the main subject. "So anyways do we know when the thief steals his stuff?"

Lily thinks about it and she responds "Well I'm guessing the guy steals at night, or else everyone would have seen him by now" "Okay" says Richard, "we will look around the town at night, I'll look around the mayors house and half of the town, you just look though the other half Okay?" "Okay." So it was settled, by night fall Richard and Lily, both with a yellow hat on, they have the same hat, the hat had a blade in the middle. Anyways it was night fall and Richard and Lily went to their part of the town, they planed to meet by the tree in the middle of the town square when they were done looking for the thief.

For Richard, this was pretty exciting, having something to do other then stumble around, wondering about how he and his apparent girl friend came to this world, of why they were turned into Kirby's.

He thought that he shouldn't allow this stuff to consume his thoughts right now. The only thing Richard cared about right now, was finding this thief himself, so he could impress his girl friend, and let the Kappys know that they were safe. But for a far as he looked, there was no thief on his side of the town.

He got back to the tree in disappointment, he was at least hoping for the thief to try and jump him as he got back, only for Richard to pull off an impressive move and get the thief off him, when the thief ran he would give chase, using his blade on the hat, he imagined himself throwing the blade into a branch that would fall directly on the thief's head, knocking him/her (insert correct gender here) out.

Richard was busy imagining this, but he snapped back to reality as he heard someone scream.

Without thinking, Richard ran away from the tree, thinking it was Lily, he rushed to the source of the screaming. However just as Richard ran off, Lily walked up to the tree, also very disappointed that she didn't find anything either.

Richard rounded the corner and saw a strange looking creature with what looked like a knife, the creature had cornered a little kid into a dark ally way. But just as the figure was gonna strike the kid, the figure just barely dodged the cutter that Richard threw, as soon as the thief realized he got caught, the cutter he dodged had hit a trash can that was behind him. The trash can went flying forward and just as the thief looked and saw the trash can, the trash can covered the thief and sided toward Richard.

This time Richard was the one shouting in fear. He ran as fast as he can as his blade tried to reattach itself to the hat, dragging the trash can and the thief along with it.

Lily waited at the tree for about 30 minutes. She was about to say, "forget this," and walk away, to go look for Richard.

Well she found Richard alright. Wham! Just as soon as she thought of finding him, he ran straight into her, the trash can stopped right in front of them. The blade finally broke free and reattached itself to Richards hat.

Lily got up, she looked really mad. Richard looked up smiling, but upon looking at her expression, started to cower in fear. But then as she walked toward Richard, she heard the trash can make a lot of noise, she forgot about being mad at Richard for a second and looked curiously at the trash can.

Richard started explaining the contents of the trash can, but Lily couldn't understand half the stuff he was saying because he was talking extremely fast. The parts she did understand she compiled. "so this thing that is inside the trash can is very valuable? It took a lot of hard work to capture this thing under the trash can, it will impress me?" She asks.

At this Richard started nodding his head.

Lily continued to stare at the can until Richard walked up and stood in front of Lily and said to her "you might want to step back."

Lily took several steps back, Richard kicked the trash can down and then they saw it, another Kirby, with a sack full of god knows what.

The Kirby looked horrified that he got caught. Lily just looked in amazement, Richard had actually done it, he found and caught the thief.

"Nice work" said Lily, she walked up to the Kirby, The Kirby was red, with anger yes but, his actual body color was red. Richard said. "It was nothing, really." Richard looked happy that Lily approved of the capture.

"It would have been nice if you didn't just run up and slammed right into me Richard" Lily says but at the word Richard the thief seemed to stop trying to run away, instead he started at Richard, confused.

"Well I'm sorry Lily, but I had a rouge captured inside a crazy trash can, chasing after me, I wasn't really paying attention to surroundings."

"Clearly."

For the thief, hearing the name Richard and Lily reminded him of his human friends, he couldn't help but wonder if these two where the same people.

"Well anyways it's time your stealing days are over." Lily said to the thief, causing him to snap back to reality. The red Kirby tried to run again but then Richard threw his blade, he missed, instead of striking the thief, he knocked the trash can over, but when the trash can knocked over it tripped the thief, as the thief tried to run away Richard body slammed him.

In a desperate attempt to break free the thief shouted, "Richard, Lily, its me, Jackson!"

Lily looked confused, she couldn't remember knowing anyone named Jackson.

Richard remembered the vision he had when he got shocked. "come on Jackson, leave Richard and Lily alone for once", one of the two others in that strange vision said before, so this guy was another one of his friends.

Richard looked at Jackson and said "… Ok fine, then Jackson, we won't turn you in".

Jackson looked relived and Lily looked at Richard with an expression that looked like she just got slapped in the face with a fish. Which looks like an expression of utter bemusement.

"But on one condition" Richard said.

"Fine, fine what is it?" said Jackson, looking highly impatient.

"You must return all your stolen items, food, prized positions, anything you stole you will return"

Well that did it, Jackson got really mad and said, "never, I need these items!" Richard just looked at Jackson with curiosity. Well Lily had enough of this, she walked up to Jackson and said "how's about you return your stolen items, or we will turn you in."

Jackson looked nervous, he needed all this stuff to help his friends, but if he didn't, he would be with his other two friends. Should he trade two for two? But then Jackson decided, he struck out and hit Lily, she went flying backward, landing on a houses front step.

Richard immediately reacted, he took his blade and attacked. Jackson blocked the attack, using his knifes, he stuck at Richard. Unfortunately for Richard, Jackson hit him and Richard went stumbling back.

Just when Jackson was about to hit Richard again, Lily came back, this time with a mallet she had found on the porch she landed on. She whacked Jackson has hard on the head as she could.

Jackson stumbled this way and that, looking very dazed. He said something about munchkin overlords, then he fell over and passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to review and or follow if you like this so far!


	12. The winged star

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: Another chapter filled with back story and wonder!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The winged star<p>

When Jackson woke up he looked around, he saw a TV, a table in the middle of the room, a oven, sink, and two figures. The two figures where sitting at the table. Jackson looked for a little longer, the figures where Richard and Lily.

Jackson thought they must be plotting on how to get rid of him, so he decided to play dead. That's not what they were talking about.

"I think you might have hit him to hard." Richard said to Lily.

"To hard? I only knocked him out, I didn't kill him" Lily replied, she looked worried as she said it though.

"Well either way, if he wakes up, what should we do?"

"Well if you where correct about him knowing us, we should at least ask him about how he knows us. And ask why he was stealing all this stuff in the first place."

"Yes, that's if he does wake up, what if he doesn't?"

"Richard I already told you, he isn't dead."

"But what if he is Lily? What if he is?"

"Then we bury his body and give everyone back there stuff, he is a thief after all."

"I guess you have a point, but should we try to wake him?"

"I guess."

But when Lily walk towards Jackson, he 'woke up'. Jackson looked at Lily, and Lily said "Jackson?" "Yeah?" was his reply, he was half expecting a apology, but his other half was expecting Lily to start yelling at him. Which ultimately would get her really mad and start beating him with her mallet again. Seeing as it was just a few feet from them that didn't help his odds out at all.

Lily sat right next to the bed and said to Jackson. "How do you know me and Richard?"

Jackson looked surprised and had to think about it for a second. Jackson knew that the three of them where friends before, but he didn't know how they meet, or why Lily didn't remember.

"I don't remember, all I know was that we used to be humans, and we used to be friends." Lily looked troubled. "You can't remember anything either?"

"What you can't remember what happened when we where humans?"

"No, Richard doesn't remember anything either, anyways why did you steal all that food?" "Well that's kind of a long story."

Jackson then told Lily and Richard of how they use to be five, but then they were missing so it was Jackson and two others. But the two other weren't doing so good, they weren't in fighting condition, so Jackson decided to steal food for them, so they would be in better condition.

Richard looked surprised and Lily had an idea. "Go get the other two and bring them to this house." Jackson nodded and tried to get up, but when he did, he collapsed. "They are in green greens." He said to Richard as Lily helped him back into the bed.

So Richard left to get the two others, and Lily walked to Kabu, Jackson told her he would alright on his own for a little while, she had talked to Tuff earlier, and Tuff gave her directions to Kabu.

Lily finally got to Kabu and looked up. Tuff was correct, Kabu was huge, bigger then any other building in the town, but Kabu wasn't a building, he was a large wooden object.

Lily stared at Kabu, until Kabu spoke. "You came to find answers?" Seeing as Kabu was ancient, he could see all things, he knew practically everything.

"All I want to really know is where did the flying machine come from that day? You know when that storm tried to kill us?"

Kabu, fell silent, but then he replied, "Ah yes, the wing star, Tiff wanted me to send Kirby's warp star to aid you, but the thing is that seeing as its already Kirby's, unless Kirby is directly using it, it cant help you. I sent a distress call to all of the Kabu out in the universe, if they had any free glider that a Kirby could use, they were to send it right away.

Only one Kabu responded. The Kabu sent the wing star to me, which I sent the wing star to you, the wing star seems to like you. I think it wants to join you in what ever you are doing."

"But where is it now?"

"The winged star is with me as we speak, but it has not recovered all its strength yet, I suggest that you wait for it to fully recover." "Do you think you could find four other flying machines?" "You want four more for the four others?" "How did you know that?"

Kabu didn't answer the question. "I'll see what I can do about that." Kabu said.

Lily walks back to the house to see Richard, who looked beat up and Jackson, who was still asleep, but Lily didn't see the two others Jackson was talking about before.

"where are they?" Lily asked as she walked up to Richard.

"I'll explain" Richard Said.


	13. Richard's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: This chapter is different then the others, care to guess why? (Hope Italics means that an event is occurring, not still counting as the person still speaking. I'm new to writing in POV)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Richard's tale<p>

**Richard's POV**

Jackson had told me that our other two friends where in Green Green's, but he never exactly told me where.

I wish he did, all I have been doing for the past ten minutes was walk around the same meadow I woke up in.

_At this moment Richard hears a bunch of strange noises coming from the forest, he decides to go check it out, who knows maybe the noise is the two he is searching for. While he is walking Richard continues to think about his current position. He was glad that he was about to find the last two of his friends, maybe they remember something? He thought that if he could remember some memories, and Jackson remembered that Richard and Lily where friends with him, then maybe they know something as well. Once he got to the source of the noise he started to look around._

All I see are trees, nothing surprising seeing as I am in a forest, but the source of noise was coming from here, I thought someone might be here.

_Disappointed, Richard looked over to a tree, an apple dropped, he decided to eat it, might as well not let food go to waste. When he was finished another apple fell, though he wasn't very hungry he ate this one as well. He finished and two more fell down._

I just ate two apples, and it drops two more does this tree think that my stomach is a black hole or something?

_Richard looked up to see that the tree had a face, looked a lot like the faces those Cappy's have, but something was amiss about this tree, it seemed as it as unhappy about something._

"Is something wrong?" I asked the tree, it looked down at me, looking rather mad about something. "Are you with the one who threatened to destroy our forest?" The tree asked me with a booming voice. I was surprised, I didn't think this trees voice would be so loud. Then again I didn't think tree's could even have faces so this really shouldn't be that surprising.

"Depends is it the Cappys that want to destroy your forest?" "No, it is those damn rocks!" "Rocks?" "Yes rocks!" "Are you sure your not just high?"

I really shouldn't have said that comment, the tree looks really angry.

"I am not (dramatic inhale) HIGH!"

"Oh crap."

_At this moment the tree spawns two roots out of the ground to use as arms._

Great, of course I just piss off the giant tree, and what is going on with it's roots? It seems to be grabbing at it's head, but why i she all of a sudden just thinking about an itch on it's head? Can trees heads even be itchy to start off with?

But I guess not, I saw the tree's pull out some apples. "Isn't it kid of strange to be giving someone who just angered you apples?" I asked the tree, but something was odd, the tree was sharpening them with it's roots.

"Here, catch!" The tree yelled as it threw these sharp apples at me. I didn't think they would hurt, so I didn't try to hard to dodge them. One of them stabbed my foot and boy was I wrong, those apples kill!

I looked down, my foot luckily was not cut open of anything, but this tree meant business, and I had no weapon.

One of the roots grabbed one of my feet and I found myself being launched into the air. Before I could take a look down to see what was going on I felt an extreme pain, it felt like someone, or preferably the tree had hit my back as hard as it could with a huge wooden club, probably the roots.

I went flying away from the tree, spinning and my vision swirling and twirling, but then it must have sprouted up two more roots because one of them hit me in the face towards a different root, which slammed me into another one. It felt like I was the ball in a game of ping pong or volleyball. If only it would stop and shoot more apples at me or something. I felt one of the foots hit me in the face and I landed hard onto the floor.

A weapon would be nice right about now, but I don't think I will be able to manage myself with these roots attacking me. They sure pack a punch, my entire body is in pain, another round or two of that madness and I think I'll be finished. What will happen to the others? Would they come looking for me?

_As Richard was thinking the worst a sword flew out from the bushes and cut down two of the roots, another one flew out and cut the last two._

Huh? What is this? Two swords came down to aid me? Thank the lord for that!_  
><em>

_Richard inhaled the swords and got the green cap, but this time instead of one sword, he got two, also the swords were completely black and grey._

The tree seems to be growing more roots, but now that I have these blades I am thinking one word, revenge.

As I hack and slash my way towards this tree I felt some rumbling of the ground. Once I cut all the roots and stabbed the tree above the head with my first sword I turned around to see a second tree wanted me dead. Ha, well I guess I'm not exactly green, I'm blue.

I jumped off of the hilt of the first sword I used and landed on one of the second tree's branches. Before the tree could grab me with one of it's roots however I jumped down, I decided to spin as I fell down so I could attack any root that tried to attack me, and cut the tree while I was at it. When I landed the tree fell down, I guess I cut more of the tree then I thought. Thankfully I was over with that fight.

_Richard let out a big exhale, he turned around to see a black figure near him, he stuck out in surprise, hitting the figure, who actually was a black Kirby._

I accidentally hit a Kirby! Maybe this one is a friend? I have to go check it out.

"Hey I'm sorry about that, reflexes, are you okay?" I reached out my hand, but the Kirby got up and pushed me away.

"What the hell get away from me!" The Kirby shouted before a bright flash of blue light blinded my eyes.

Once the light was gone the Kirby was gone. I started at where he was, how did he just do that?

_There is a rustle of branches and groans from neighboring trees._

"Oh no, I better get out of here!" I started to run back, out of this forest and all it's crazy trees.

* * *

><p>AN: POV Inspired by some other Kirby fanfic, forget the name now, but whatever it was called I thank you for the POV idea :)! If you like the POV writing make sure to tell me in a review, I might make some more POV chapters later.


	14. Loading to leave

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: 567 views (last time I checked) thanks for viewing everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Loading to leave<p>

"And that's what happened" Richard concludes to Lily, Jackson woke up in the middle of the tale, but got bored of it and went back to sleep. "So what should we do now?" asks Lily at a whisper, trying not to wake Jackson up.

"Well its obvious isn't it? We need to go back to green greens and find that strange Kirby, maybe also find the other two we are actually looking for." Was Richards reply. "I'm packing up three bags, one for me, one for you and one for Jackson, and the bags have food and sleeping bags in them." Richard says, but then, "wait!" Lily shouts before thinking. Before Richard could reply, Jackson got up, and he was mad.

He almost started shouting at Lily but then he looked at Richard and saw the three big bags. "What the heck is all that for? We leaving already?" Jackson asked.

"Well, we are sort of still planning that out." Richard said. "So what where you saying Lily?"

"We should at least pack some weaponry" Lily says and Jackson agrees but then Richard says "But where do we find weaponry in this place? Its kappy town, there peace loving so obviously they wouldn't have any weapons."

Lily had to think for a while but then Jackson says, "well we already have the hammer," and he points to the hammer right next to him. "Yeah, but that's only one weapon we need at the bare minimum three weapons." Richard says. "Well we have that hat you used on me." "But that's only two, we need three."

But then Lily walked towards the door, Richard stopped her and asked "where are you going?" "I'm going to the town, gonna look for some weapons.

Jackson laughs and says, "she clearly wasn't paying attention, Lily there wouldn't be any weapons in the town." Lily just opened the door and walked off, leaving Richard and Jackson to run out of the house after her.

They kept asking what she thought she was doing, but she didn't respond. Not until they stop at the police office did Lily explain.

"Don't you think that if there was any weapons in cappy town it would be inside the police station?"

They walked in and looked around, there was a single jail cell on the left side, which surprisingly had one kappy in it, and there was a bulletin bored on the right side. In the middle of the room there was a desk, and behind the desk was chief Bookem, he was asleep.

"Chief?" Lily said as she and the others approached him. "Man does he snore loud" Richard says but then Jackson shouted, "Wake up!" The chief jumped up and shouted "huh!? What!?" but then he looked down to see Richard Lily and Jackson looking up at him and he said "who is this?" he was pointing at Jackson.

Richard and Jackson looked at each other, they hadn't thought about if the chief wanted to know who Jackson was, so they just stood there wondering what to say.

"He is a friend of ours. His name is Jackson" Lily said. "Oh, well nice to meet you Jackson" Jackson and Richard sighed in relief as the chief continues to talk. "So what do you need of me?" "We where wondering if you have any weapons we could use." Jackson replies as Lily walked off to look at the cappy in the Jail cell, Richard followed her.

"Yeah I just might have some stuff that you guys could use, hold on." Bookem said and he walked into the back of the office.

Jackson watched as Lily looked at the cappy, the cappy tried to attack but then found himself looking straight into a blade that Richard pulled out of his hat, the cappy was so close he went cross eyed to see the blade better.

Then Bookem walked back and saw what was going on and said, "you guys might want to back away from him, he is a crook."

"What did he do?" Lily asks and Bookem replies, "He appeared form the outskirts of cappy town today only to steal something from the mayor, we finally caught the thief!"

"That's great!" Lily says ecstatically but then Jackson said, "so what weapons do you have chief?"

Bookem picked up a box full of some stuff, "well I got some guns if you need any," he says and Jackson walked forward, clearly interested.

"What kind of guns do you have?" Jackson asked.

Bookem was taking them out and was also cleaning them as he was he replied, "well I got some pistols, some machine guns, some sniper riffles, and some other junk I don't even know what they are." "We'll take it!" Was Richards response, after he made absolutely sure that the crook in the cell wouldn't move an inch towards them.

"what?! The whole thing? I don't even know what half this junk even is!" Bookem shouted in surprise.

"Yes, we will take it all" Richard replies but then, "wait," Lily says, "how are we gonna take that big box of guns with us?"

Richard had to think and Jackson thought to, they thought of the same thing and soon enough they were walking out of the police station. Richard and Jackson lifting the box over there heads and Lily walked in front of them.

* * *

><p>AN: (^.^) Kirby is happy, are you?


	15. Heading to conclusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: Time to go find the last two friends! Can the heroes find them? Or will some strange new enemies try to stop them?

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Heading to conclusions<p>

When they finally got back Richard and Jackson collapsed and the crate landed on top of them, the crate fired and Lily said "Whoa are you two okay?" "Were fine." Jackson said as he and Richard climbed out from under the crate.

So they packed, 7 days worth of food for all of them, sleeping bags, and one of each weapon they found in the crate inside 2 bags, Richard decided that he would carry his and Lily's stuff, even though Lily argued it would be way to heavy and insisted that she should carry her own bag.

"Okay so now what?" Jackson asked "we are going to green greens." replied Richard, at this Jackson looked skeptical and said. "But didn't you say that the others weren't there?"

"I didn't see them where I looked but that's not the point, I was thinking of going there for a different reason."

"And what? Forget about the two others?" "No, now that you mentioned it I was gonna look around for them while I was looking for the other thing." "Then what is this other thing you where looking for?" asked Jackson.

"Remember that other Kirby I told you guys about?" Richard asked and Jackson just looked confused and said. "When did you tell us this?" But then Lily said. "You weren't awake when Richard told us Jackson." "Oh, go on."

"Well there was a grey colored Kirby and he disappeared, I thought if we followed him that…" "we could find the other two?" asked Jackson. "Exactly" was Richards response. Jackson agreed and later the three of them where in green greens.

Jackson had a giant bag on his back, but it was nowhere near as large as Richards. Seeing as Richard was carrying both his and Lily's stuff he had a bag that was 3 times as big as himself.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? Cause I can carry my own stuff." Lily said, but Richard just shook his head and said. "This thing isn't heavy, its lighter then I thought actually."

They checked the meadows and all but one forest, the others or the grey Kirby was not at any place they checked. The three of them walked into the last forest, they looked for a while but still saw nothing.

It was getting dark and they decided to make camp at a spot next to two trees, the two trees looked strangely familiar to Richard, but he ignored it and started to roast some meat in the fire that Lily and Jackson made.

They cooked, ate, and laughed as they sat around the fire. But then roots stared rising, forming a ring around the trees and them.

Richard just realized why the trees looked familiar, but it was to late.

Then two Cappy faces formed on the trees and stared at the three. They seemed to have recognized Richard and said to him "So, it was you who smacked our friends back into order?"

Richard was deeply confused, but nodded anyways, wondering if the trees would attack anyways.

"Well were glad, thanks for that." The trees said and then the roots went back under the ground. Richard introduced Lily and Jackson, retold the part of the tale in which he basically smacked the living crap out of the trees to bring them back down to earth.

But then one of the trees says, "Man, well its to bad you guys couldn't do the same and help these two others who looked a lot like you guys."

At this Lily literally jumps and shouts "wait what?!"

"There where two others, they got jumped by some strange stone objects"

Richard looked at one of the trees in udder disbelief. That first tree he fought was not high after all, there all been some killer rocks!

"Where did they take them?" Jackson asked one of the trees and it replied with, "Ummm, they took them that way."

The tree pointed a root at where they went to. "They went out of the forest though."

"How do you know that?" asked Jackson, Lily and Richard where still looking at the other tree in disbelief.

"Us trees have roots extending to the outskirts of the forest." The tree says and Jackson gets up. "Richard! Lily!" he had to shout there names because they where still staring at the other tree.

Lily jumped but Richard said "what?"

"We need to go get them" Jackson said and Lily agreed but then Richard said, "but what about that shadow Kirby? We still need to find him."

"Well would you want to look around the whole damn forest for this Kirby? Or do you wanna go after the two others we where supposed to rescue, we already know where they are as we don't know where this guy even is." Jackson said and Richard had to agree, it was true that they didn't know where the strange Kirby even was.

So they decided to rest and wake up early to travel to where hopefully the other two where still being held.

* * *

><p>AN: Make sure to fave this and send in some more revi-

Richard- More talking trees! Meep! *proceeds to hide under my computer table*

Me- Uh Richard you know they are not going to kill you though, right? I mean you had a conversation with them and they were pretty friendly.

Richard- Don't believe that! THEY WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!

Jackson- *Smacks Richard across the face.* Richard don't try to freak the author out like that.

Me- To late O.o


	16. Shady appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: (For future notice a chapter that contains POV that is not fully a POV of one person will have to change the titles, like for example, Richard's POV, Lily's POV, 3rd person narrative etc. etc.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Shady appearance<p>

**3rd person narrative**

It was morning Richard, Jackson and Lily just walked about halfway though the forest.

"God, we have been walking for about 5 hours, are we even close to the end?" Jackson asked impatiently. "You know, I thought we where already deep into the forest when we got to the two trees, how long is this freaking forest anyways?" Richard asks and Lily says. "I don't know how long this forest is, but we should at least stop to have breakfast."

"I agree, sandwiches anyone?" Jackson asked, seeing as he wasn't holding two persons load of stuff he got to the food before Richard could even open his bag to get his and Lily's food. They ate and continued to argue about how far into the forest they really where.

**Lily's POV**

"No way Richard we must be at least half of the way by now, we can't be any less." I said as I ate my sandwich, I took a look up to see something run up and strike me with some kind of blade. The person must have hit me with a blunt side of the blade cause I didn't get cut open. However I flew into a tree, quickly blacking out after.

**3rd person narrative**

Richard instantly retaliated and jumped forward and landed on top of the figure, but then the figure went into his mouth and Richard swallowed in surprise.

He spit the person out, but he had the green hat and two swords. The swords where Black instead of grey though. The figure came back with his own two blades and Jackson shouted. "Hey it's the shadow Kirby!"

But then the Kirby struck Jackson and he went flying, slammed into a tree and landed next to Lily. "Insolent fool, get out my way kid I'm very busy!" The shady Kirby shouts at Richard, Richard just readies his swords and says. "Wait, I need to ask you something."

"Well, you are on your death bed so why not? What's the question?" The shadow Kirby asks. "What's your name? And why are you attacking us?" Richard asks "My name is shadows and I'm attacking you cause your in my way, I got orders from the dark lord himself, but now that you know that I'm gonna have to kill you, and those two pathetic ones as well I guess..." Shadows said, gesturing towards Lily and Jackson.

Then before Richard could respond, Shadows attacks, Richard blocks and they get into an intense sword duel, Shadows was using both his blades but Richard was only using one, Richard was able to knock both Shadows blades out of his hands, but Shadows knocked Richards sword back as well.

Richard pulls out his second sword and says. "That's why I only used one." Shadows back flipped to his blades and picks both back up and charged towards Richard and strikes, Richard jumped back to dodge and picked up his second sword.

Then Richard used both his swords and started spinning into Shadows. Shadows blocked every attack until his two blades shattered, then he went flying into a tree and landed on Jackson.

"Hey! Get off me!" Jackson shouted and punched Shadows square in the face. Shadows went flying into Richard and Richard fell back, Shadows got up and said. "Ow, wasn't expecting that."

Richard tossed Jackson one of the blades and Jackson ate it, Getting a hat and Blade of his own.

Shadows just stood there in-between Richard and Jackson, who where both ready to attack.

Richard jumped forward and Jackson slashed forward, but Shadows did something very strange.

He conjured some dark mist and used it as a force field around him when Richard and Jackson stuck. The field repelled them and they went flying into two different directions, Richard landed next to Lily, who just woke up and was rubbing her head.

"Okay who hit my head?" Lily said, she sounded quite annoyed and she looked around to see shadows attacking Jackson. She walked over to the giant bag that Richard dropped and started looking in the bag for something to use. Meanwhile Jackson picked his blade back up, seeing as the blade was knocked out of his hand earlier, but Shadows used the dark matter to form two blades, and started fighting Jackson with them.

Jackson fought best he could but Shadows eventually knocked him into a tree, "You fought well, but now, you die" Shadows brings down his blade but then someone smashed a mallet into the back of Shadows head, causing him to miss his swing, it was Lily.

Shadows turned around to see the face of the mallet and then he went flying into another tree, Shadows gets back up to see that Richard was back up as well, with a machine gun in his hands, so Shadows decided to run.

"Hey get back here!" Lily shouts as Richard unloaded in Shadows General direction, shouting a nice selection of swears.

"Guys, stop for a second." Jackson says and Richard stops unloading.

"What?" Richard asks and Jackson replies, "That shady Kirby is going in the direction we are supposed to go anyways." "Oh, ya your right so we should follow him!" Richard says hurrying to get the giant bag and Lily says "Maybe he has something to do with the other two being captured?" "Yeah maybe," Jackson said, who was felling happy. He will finally get the other two, and then they would all be five again.

* * *

><p>AN:

Lily- The author was to worried about killer tree's to say this so, make sure to fave this story if you liked, also please send in more reviews. We could use the feedback!

Jackson- COME ON GUYS THOSE TREES ARE NOT KILLER!

Me & Richard- WE LIVE NEAR A FREAKIN FOREST!


	17. Regrouping

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Regrouping<p>

"Its about freaking time!" Jackson shouts as they walked to what was the last rows of trees, a giant castle was in front of them. They saw a few guards walk there way and Richard and Jackson ducked, but Lily was a little to late.

"Hey! You in the bushes!" One of the guards shouted, Richard and Jackson looked at Lily, worried. "We know your there, just come on out!" The guard shouted, Richard and Jackson started frantically whispering about that they could do and within five seconds they had completed a daring escape route.

"Lily, we've got a plan, its really good, when the guards show up we," they turn around to look at Lily, but she was gone "run away, crap."

They look though the bushes and see Lily in front of the three guards, Jackson had to grab Richard because Richard tried to run out and help her.

"Relax dude, they aren't putting any harm to her." Jackson whispered into Richards ear, or where he assumed the ear was on a Kirby body. He had to whisper because of the guard being near by, but if there wasn't he would be shouting his lungs out at Richard.

Richard calmed down and they looked back out to see Lily and the three guards, "see? They're not attacking her." Jackson says. What the guards where actually saying was, "What there you doing in the bushes?" "I was looking for my friends... we where playing hide and seek." Was Lily's response. "You where playing hide and seek?" "Yup," "In the big forest?" "Mhmm" "Ya, right, come with us" "wha?"

One of the guards picked Lily up and the three of them walked though the front gates and the draw bridge went up.

Richard was trying to wrestle Jackson off him who said, "Richard, stop will ya? Get a hold of yourself man, she's gone, we can't shouldn't join her." Richard finally was able to throw Jackson off and Jackson just lay there in astonishment.

He had never, for as long as he could remember anyways, seen Richard this mad before. "We are going in there. And we are gonna find her, got it?" Richard said, Jackson agreed, partly cause he didn't want to make Richard any angrier.

So they planed out how they where gonna destroy the castle, they had to restart the plan several times because the first time Richard only focused on saving Lily, "you are clearly insane." Jackson said when he heard that plan. "Well if you had a girl friend that got captured you would destroy anyone who helps the guy that captured her right?" Richard asked.

Second time Jackson only focused on destroying everything that got in there way. "Well I see you would just destroy everyone regardless." Richard says and Jackson replied with, "I was following with your whole destroy anyone who would try to harm her rant."

They planed and planed until it was night time and eventually they just decided to forget the stupid plans and just wing it.

They both got machine guns and stealthily walked over to the draw bridge. It was closed. "Damn it! Well now what?" Jackson asked but Richard looked around and finally he shot a gong at the top of one of the guard towers. The gong made a huge ringing noise and the draw bridge started to lower. "Nice one Richard" Jackson says and they walked in.

When they got in they had to hide in two boxes. Lucky for them the two boxes had smalls holes for them to look though. They saw a lot of creatures in what looked like armor of some sort.

"Whoa that's fancy stuff they're wearing" Jackson says and Richard replies, "Shhhhh, don't talk, we might get caught if we talk."

At the exact moment there was two guards that where walking by. They stopped for a second and one said, "Wait a sec". Both Richards and Jackson's hearts started pounding, did the guards know they where there? "These boxes where unlocked." The same guard said to the other and the other replied with, "Could have been another mistake, seeing as a certain someone had a mistake already with the cargo." "Shut up, well okay if you say so."

The guards locked up the boxes and walk away. "How are we gonna get out of these boxes?" Jackson asked and Richard says "I have no idea."

They sat in there boxes for a while, both wondering how they where gonna get out. But then two of the guards picked up the boxes and one said "Okay so this box is going where again?" The other sighs and says. "I just told you, these boxes goes straight to the throne room." "Oh, okay."

The guards carried the boxes to the throne room, Richard dared a peek outside of the box and saw Lily, and two others he could only assume where the others they where looking for. They where heavy guarded and Richard almost let out a shout of disbelief, Jackson did that for him.

Richard heard a loud, "Holy shit!" coming from Jackson's box and then several gun shots, Richard decided to add to the mayhem and started firing his gun as well. The guards fell over and Jackson and Richard jumped out of their boxes and unloaded on the guards holding Lily and the two others.

"Oh thank goodness." Lily says as Richard ran up to her and started shouting stuff to her, all of them on the lines of "are you okay?" Lily got Richard to stop shouting then Jackson walked up and said, "we did it, we found them." He was smiling.

The other two looked really happy to see Jackson and he said to them, "Next time wait for me before you decide to go adventuring okay?" "I'm sorry" said the one on the left, he was a Green Kirby "but Henrietta here just had to chase a rabbit," The green Kirby says, pointing at the Yellow Kirby.

"But it was soooooo cute!" was her reply. "Its okay Gino, but next time just stop her, not go with her." Jackson says to the Green Kirby but then there was a roar. They looked to see a giant pillar in the middle of the room, it stared forming and turned into a giant stone fighter. With a blocky shield and blade, the giant pillar has turned into a giant fighting warrior *duh*.

* * *

><p>AN: Right when they find there final two friends they need to fight off some massive warrior, no one said being a mirror warrior was easy. Make sure to review and fave or follow if you like so far!


	18. Crushing the Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: I just noticed that chapters one through like, ten has some pretty major spoilers as the summary... So seeing as I am a noob around here I have to ask you the viewers a question, if I replace a chapter will all the views be deleted as well? (Cause I have no idea ^-^")

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Crushing the castle<p>

The giant stone fighter looked at the five and said in a booming voice. "You two have brought death upon yourselves! To mess with the Golems!" All five of them looked up in awe, the huge warrior must have been at least three times as big as them.

Richard got in front of Lily and Jackson told Gino and Henrietta to get back, find a weapon if possible, but to get back. Richard tried to convince Lily to stay back, that he and Jackson could handle it, but she wanted to help.

The huge warrior brought his giant sharp stone blade down on Jackson, Jackson dodged and shouted to Richard, "where should we attack this thing?" "I don't know, maybe his head?" Richard says and shoots at the warriors head, the golem however blocked the attack with his shield and attacked Richard, Richard just barely dodged the attack, but Lily jumped onto the blade, the golem lifted his blade back into his back as Richard and Jackson unloaded on him.

The warrior was expecting something like this, his shield grew to cover in front of him.

Lily climbed into the head of the prince and looked down into one of the warriors eyes. "What the?" the warrior says but then Lily kicked one of his eyes, then went to the other eye and kicked that one as well. It didn't seem to do anything, other then hurt Lily's foot a whole lot. The warrior slammed his sword into the ground, then the walls began to form into golem guards, some with red or blue head bands on, some with hammers, and some with bombs and shields.

Gino and Henrietta where attacked by two golems, but they ate them. Gino got a blue hat and a bag filled with bombs, Henrietta got a blue head band and shouted, "Hey, Lily!"

Lily was currently hanging on for dear life as the warrior was both trying to throw Lily off and block Richard and Jackson's bullets. "What?" Lily asks.

"Catch!" Henrietta throws a stone hammer over to Lily, full speed. Lily continued to try and hold on to the warrior but then the hammer Henrietta threw landed square on Lily's head. She went flying into the wall and landed right next into the hammer, "Damn it Henrietta!" Gino shouted while throwing bombs at golem guards.

Meanwhile Richard got attacked by one of the guards, his gun went flying and Jackson caught it. Richard threw a grenade at the golem. The golem bounced the grenade back with his sword, he knocked it into another guard, Richard pulls out a pistol and starts unloading on the guard, but then the guard used his shield.

"Aw come on! Cant this thing just die already? And why does everyone have to have shields in the first place!?" Richard shouts. Then Gino ran up with a bomb and blasted the golem to pieces, then all that was left was the warrior.

Henrietta threw some rocks but one rebounded of the ceiling, the wall and then onto Gino, "for crying out loud, you know what? Henrietta, can you go do something else? Before you kill me and Richard to?" Jackson asked and Henrietta said "Okay, sure" and started walking aimlessly around the room, waiting for them to finish.

Richard tried to throw a grenade at the prince but then it bounced off the shield and back to Richard, "Oh crap!" Richard shouted and threw the grenade back at the shield, it came back. Richard continued to throw the grenade at the shield until he shouted. "When will this thing blow up?!"

But then he realized, "ohhhhh, I didn't remove the pin." Jackson just looked at Richard in disbelief and said "Are you kidding me?" Richard unpins the grenade and throws it at the shield, with all those throws before, when it hit the shield it immediately exploded. The shield crumbled and broke, Richard and Jackson started unloading but did no damage.

"Oh wait, his body is made out of the same stuff as his shield was, so bullets wouldn't effect him." Richard says. "But then what does effect stone?" Jackson asks, but before Richard could respond they saw another stone object crush the warrior.

Lily crushed the warrior with a rather large stone hammer. "We should get the others, then go home." Lily says and the others agree, after making sure the huge warrior was actually dead. They got Gino to wake up and told Henrietta they where done, and they walked out of the throne room and outside to the court yard, when then got there it was dead quiet.

No one was out there, no guards, no other huge warriors or really anyone else, there was no one.

They walked outside past the drawbridge, when they felt a giant earth quake, they turned around to go back into the castle, but then the drawbridge slammed back up and the castle started falling apart.

But just as the last of the castle fell into the rubble it started reforming into a giant walking tank. With the watch towers as the legs and the body had two cannons and a cannon on top of the tank as well, there was a figure on top of the tank, and a strange green floating object. The figure shouted "Time to meet your doom, castle crushers!"

* * *

><p>AN: I wonder what that green floating object is supposed to be?


	19. That wasn't a castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: I'm sorry readers but, your boss fight is in another castle!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: That wasn't a castle…<p>

The five looked at the tank.

"Is that it? Its two times as big as us." Jackson said, clearly expecting more. "Well you can't get everything I guess." said Richard, also very disappointed, they where expecting to fight the giant castle, not it's smaller remains.

But then a strange metal object appeared from under the tank and shot a giant laser, Henrietta got hit and went flying into the forest.

"Holy crap, is she okay?" Richard asks but then Jackson ran after her shouting, "Damn stupid, next time dodge it!" Jackson disappeared into the forest.

"Great so what do we do now?" Richard asks.

"Well if I'm correct." Gino says pulling out a live bomb and walking ahead, Richard and Lily where out of the explosion radius. "Golems are made of dried mud and bricks."

"Yeah so what?" The King said.

"Well seeing as you're just held together by dried up mud you would think we could just," but then Richard interrupted and said, "We just drench him in water?" "Not necessarily, we fuse this bomb with water power, if we where to fuse this bomb with water power, instead of fire power, we could hit him with both his weaknesses, bombs and water. By using the bomb powder from the bomb and the ummm, H2O in water…" Gino was saying but then "Wait!" Lily shouts "What?" Gino asked "The bomb, its fuse," but before she could finish her sentence the bomb blows up and Gino goes flying into the weird green floating object.

The object broke and another smaller glittery shard dropped from it and the green object disappeared, a weird glint on the tank broke into several pieces.

"Damn it! There goes the shield." The Golem king shouted and Richard threw a grenade at the tank, the grenade exploded but the tank didn't look like it was even damaged.

Lily ran up, dodged a few lasers, cannon balls and Gino, who fell into the cannon and brought her hammer down onto the tank, the hammer broke and there was a decent dent on the tank, but then on the top of the tank a flame thrower appeared and fired at Lily. Lily just barely ran back in time and almost got burned.

The tank fired another laser but Lily inhaled the laser and got a crown of lighting.

"Whoa what is this?" Lily asks. "I Have no idea, try it out." Richard said.

At this moment the tank fired yet another laser, Lily shoots out a huge beam of thunder at the laser, they canceled out and then Lily shot a lighting ball (like Mario's fire ball) at the tank, the lighting ball shocked the tank but the tank absorbed the hit and instead used the cannon on top of the tank to fire it back at them.

Lily and Richard were barely able to dodge the energy ball and then Jackson came back, he had a red headband on and was carrying Henrietta.

"She's passed out." Jackson says and puts Henrietta down.

The tank then summoned three Golem guards, but these ones looked different then the usual ones.

The usual guards wore light brown clay armor. The one on the left had bright yellow armor and a staff of some sort. The one in the middle was wearing Blue armor and had a stone sword and shield. The one on the right had Red armor and a giant hammer.

"Golem warriors, protect our castle!" The Golem king shouts from inside the tank.

The yellow warrior went flying forward with the rockets he had on the back of his legs and slammed right into Lily. She went flying into the forest and the warrior rushed into the forest.

Richard was shooting the blue warrior, the blue warrior was using his shield to block the attacks, Richard started to run around, trying to confuse the warrior, but the warrior was expecting something like this. When Richard stopped running to catch his breath the Blue warrior slammed his blade into the ground. Causing a ice wave to go raging towards Richard, Richard closed his eyes, waiting for the ice to encase him.

He heard a weird noise and opened his eyes, he forgot he was right behind Gino, so the ice wave froze him instead. "Whoops, sorry Gino I'll get you out as soon as possible" Richard says and runs out from behind Gino, throwing grenades like crazy.

Jackson was dodging the Red warriors hammer. "How am I supposed to attack you if you keep trying to pound me with that giant thing?" Jackson shouted at the red warrior. The red warrior swung again but this time Jackson grabbed the hammer and ripped it out of the warriors hand. The warrior paused for a second only for Jackson to swing the hammer and hit the warrior square in the head.

The red warrior went down hard and there was a slight rumble when it fell down. But then it got up and shot several fire balls at Jackson. Jackson couldn't dodge all of them and went flying into a tree. The Red warrior started laughing with a robotic like voice. Jackson got up, looking really annoyed and shouts, "Now you've done it!" Jackson put his hands together and a ball of energy started forming "Hadoken!" Jackson shouts and a huge laser flies out of his hands and it obliterates the red warrior, it even hit the tank but unfortunately the tank survived the blast, the red warrior didn't though.

Meanwhile in the forest Lily gets up and looks around. "What am I doing in the forest?" She says out loud but then she saw the yellow warrior and tried to shot a lighting bolt at it but then realized that she didn't have the lighting crown anymore.

"Damn it, now what?" Lily asks herself, but just then the yellow warrior noticed her and jumped in to attack her.

Lily saw and dodged the attack, she went running off and the warrior gave chase. However Lily was smart, she used her surroundings as her weapons. When Lily rounded a corner she grabbed a branch and pulled it back, then she let go and run off, the branch hit the warrior and he went crashing down. Eventually she saw a normal Golem guard walk by, she jumped on him and ate him, not caring what weapon she got, it was a weapon at that's all that mattered.

Lily got a sack of bombs and a blue hat similar to the one she got when she ate a sword. The yellow warrior appeared and tried to attack Lily with its staff. Lily threw a bomb at the staff and the staff broke into two pieces.

The yellow warrior however picked up the two pieces, put one piece in each hand and the pieces turned into swords. The warrior attacked but Lily dodged and the swords broke as they hit the ground.

Lily threw a bomb at the warrior and the warrior shot lighting at the bomb, which only turned it into a lighting bomb. The bomb hit the yellow warrior and it blew up, putting the warrior in pieces.

Meanwhile Richard was still shooting the blue warrior, Jackson tried to sneak attack the warrior but the warrior simply froze him.

The warrior finally cast another ice spell and it almost hit Richard but then a bomb went flying and blew up the ice wave and the ice that was holding Gino.

Richard turned around to see Lily walk up to him and ask, "What did I miss?" "Nothing much really just killing this thing." Richard says as the blue warrior tried to freeze them again. Lily blew up the ice and Richard threw a grenade at the warrior, it blew up and the warriors shield finally broke and the warriors second hand turned into a arm cannon.

Before it tried to use the arm cannon Lily blocked it with a well aimed bomb toss, Richard started unloading on the warrior. The bomb and the bullets was enough to rip the warrior to shreds.

Lily threw a bomb at the ice that was holding Jackson. "It was s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cold in there, t-t-t-t-thanks Lily" Jackson says.

Then the three of them ran up to the tank. Richard started throwing grenades and Lily was throwing bombs, Jackson was finding random stuff to throw at the tank, soon enough the tank exploded at all that was left was the weird glistening object, they walked up and Richard picked it up.

"What is this?" Richard asks showing Jackson and Lily the object. "Something shiny that's what it is." Jackson says but Lily says, "It looks like a piece of glass, really glittery glass… maybe form some fancy mirror of some sort?" But then a figure appeared and struck Richard, grabbed the glass piece, and ran off.

* * *

><p>AN: What was that weird shard of glass? Why would a Golem have it? Who was that figure who stole the shard? Make sure to read the next chapter of Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!


	20. Rocky shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Rocky shadows<p>

"Hey! Get back here!" Lily shouts and runs after the figure, leaving Jackson and Richard to carry Gino and Henrietta back to the house.

"So know what?" Jackson asks Richard.

"Well I don't know what your gonna do but I'm going to help Lily." Richard says, and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait a second." He hears Jackson say and was expecting him to be like, "She is long gone," yet again but as he turned around Jackson tossed him his guns and says, "Take these, I'll stay here and make sure these two are okay."

Richard agreed and walks off.

Meanwhile Lily chased the figure until the figure was cornered, the figure had run into a dead end and when the figure turned around he saw Lily, armed with a bomb.

"Stupid girl, do you think you can face shadows alone? You would need a army to stop me, several people have ready attempted to do what your doing right now and they failed, so what makes you think you can do it your," Shadows says but then realizes Lily threw a bomb at him, but it was to late to react.

The bomb hit Shadows and he went flying into the stone wall that was behind him.

"Who the hell even speaks in third person?" Lily asks and throws another bomb at Shadows, but Shadows was ready, he rolled out of the way, the bomb hit the mountain wall and it started to cave in.

As the wall caved in Shadows used some dark matter to form a bomb and threw it at Lily. She threw a bomb at that bomb and they met in the air to form a enormous explosion.

Richard was following the foot steps when he heard a feint sound of a explosion coming form his right, he remembered that Lily had bombs, so he decided to go in the direction of the explosions.

Meanwhile Lily was dodging Shadows bombs, making sure to throw a couple back at him.

Shadows used the shadowy material to form a shield and sword, when Lily threw her next bomb Shadows used his shield and blocked the attack. Lily kept trying to hit him but the shield was withstanding every hit she made.

She eventually threw a random bomb in frustration, it hit the wall behind Shadows, or what was left of it. The last part of the wall caved in and hit Shadows head, Shadows guarded his head with the shield, that's when Lily stuck with her bomb, but Shadows was quick, he changed his sword into another shield, blocking Lily's bomb.

Lily watched as the wall caved Shadows in then, everything was quiet.

Meanwhile Richard snuck up close to there position and looked around, apparently they where in front of a giant mountain, and for some reason the wall of the mountain looked kind of exploded.

He laid down near a bush and pulled out a sniper riffle, for a better look at that wall, and what he saw made him feel both relived and sacred at the same time.

At that exact second Shadows jumped out of the debris and threw a bomb at Lily, she dodged and threw a bomb back at him.

The bomb hit and Shadows went rocketing up higher in the mountain. Lily couldn't see this but Richard looked at where Shadows landed and saw Shadows was carrying a giant boulder. Richard looked down to realize that Lily was directly under the boulders route, if Shadows decided to roll it.

But instead Shadows just threw it into the air, the boulder landed and turned into a giant cube. But just as Richard was laughing silently thinking, "How is a cube gonna roll?" The Cube grew arms and legs and had a purple karate belt on, it was a karate cube.

"What the?" was Richards only response before the cube started rolling towards the edge of the cliff Shadows and Lily made with all the explosives.

"Oh crap, Lily run!" Richard shouts but Lily didn't hear him.

"That's funny, I don't remember anything in the Kirby's almanac saying anything about there being a total eclipse of the-" But before she could finish her sentence she got squashed by the Karate cube.

"Shit, well that's just great." Richard says sarcastically, he saw Shadows running off as well. "Crap, okay first I need to take care off this block." Richard runs up to the cube and pulls out a rocket launcher. "I like to see you take this hit and still stand!" He shouted as he fired the rocket.

The cube jumped up ridiculously high to dodge the rocket and started falling, trying to fall on Richard. But Richard reloaded and blew up the cube, which broke into pieces.

"Rest in pieces karate cube thing." Richard says, then runs over to Lily. He jumps into the crater the cube created when it landed and saw Lily, she actually wasn't squashed like he thought she would be. "Hey, are you okay?"

Richard asks but Lily didn't respond, Richard figured that she probably just passed out when she got crushed, who could blame her? That cube must have been over a thousand pounds. Richard picked her up and started walking back to Cappytown.


	21. The plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: The plan<p>

Jackson was watching over Henrietta and Gino. "God this is so boring, I wish I went with Richard instead." He says, but then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Anyone home?" Jackson hears a girls voice ask and he says, "yeah, come on in." The door opened and Tiff and Tuff walked in and Tuff shouts, "Whoa! There's more Kirbies!"

Tiff looked surprised as well, but then before they could say anything they hear someone shout form outside, "can someone open this door?"

Jackson walked past Tiff and Tuff and opened the door to see Richard carrying Lily. "What happened to her?" Jackson asked and Richard replied with "we can worry about the story later, we need to make sure Lily isn't seriously injured. I'm gonna go get the doctor, I'll be back soon." Richard says and runs off.

Jackson carried Lily to the bed, which was already occupied by Gino and Henrietta. "Wait, I still don't understand." Tiff says. "Why are there five Kirbies now?" "Maybe they have been sent form far away to find Kirby?" Tuff says but then Jackson says, "What? Find Kirby? He isn't here?" "no, he and meta knight disappeared a while back." Tuff says, but then Henrietta and Gino woke up.

"Wha-what, where are we?" Gino asks as he gets out of the bed, Henrietta jumps out and says "where in heaven! Those must be angels." Henrietta points at Tiff and Tuff, then looks around. "So Jackson and Lily are here in heaven with us?"

Tiff and Tuff looked confused and Gino says, "no, where not dead Henrietta, I think. I mean I guess it's a possibility seeing as I don't remember anything past exploding myself." Gino says but then Jackson interrupted and said, "No, you guys are alive, I carried you guys here."

"Then where are we?"

"I have no idea, I just know that Richard and Lily live here." Jackson says but then Tiff says, "This is Kirbies house, or used to be seeing as his gone know." "That's odd, maybe someone attacked him and captured him? God I wonder what's taking Richard so long." Jackson says.

Meanwhile Richard was running down the down town of Cappytown, "Richard stop!" Someone shouts and Richard looks behind him to see who was shouting at him, it was professor Curio.

"Wait, I need to tell you something!" Curio shouts.

"I'll talk to you later Curio, I'm doing something every important!" Richard shouts to him.

He rounded the corner and ran headfirst into the hospitals front door, he went tumbling as the door crashed open and he rolled right into another door, he crashed into the wall.

"What the hell?" The doctor says and looks to see Richards feet sticking out of a cabinet filled with medications.

"Who just runs head first right into a cabinet?" The doc asks as Richard jumps out and says to the doctor. "Doc, I really need your help!"

Richard grabs the docs sleeve and starts running back to the house. "What is the meaning of this? I have other patents to see!" The doc says in frustration but Richard ignored him and ran all the way back to the house.

Richard barged though the door and ran right into Jackson and the doc stopped and looked around to see that Gino, Henrietta, Lily and Jackson looked pretty beat up.

"What's wrong with them?" The doc asked. "I have no idea, you're the doc you should know." Richard says.

The doc looked at them for a while and confirmed that Jackson, Gino and Henrietta where gonna be okay.

"What about Lily?" Richard asks "Relax she isn't dead or anything, she just needs some rest that's all." The doc says. At this Richard and the others looked relived. "So now can I get back to doing my work?" The doc said, clearly annoyed. "Yeah, go." Jackson says and the doc walked off.

"Good god that guy was pissed." Jackson said.

"Well I kind of did interrupt him when he was looking at someone else." Richard says.

"So now what?" Gino asks. "What do you mean now what? We need to find that guy and get back the mirror piece that we got from the Golem king." Jackson says. "Wait!" Tiff says. "What?" Jackson asks.

"Do you think you can look for Kirby while your going?" Tiff asks. "Okay sure." Jackson says but then, "wait," Richard says.

"What?" Jackson says. "Professor Curio wanted me to see him, I think I should go visit him first and see what's up." Richard says. "Okay, first we talk to Curia, or whatever he was called." "Curio." "… Whatever, then we go find Shadows and get back our mirror piece." "And get revenge." "… Then we go find Kirby." Jackson says but then, "wait!" Henrietta shouts.

"Oh my god, what!?" Jackson yells.

"Hey, can you keep it down!?" Jackson and Henrietta's shouting woke up Lily, and she was kind of annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry, but what the hell is up now Henrietta?" Jackson asks "… Hi." Henrietta says. "… Hi." Jackson says, he was really mad at the moment.

So it was settled, after some hours of Richard, Jackson, Tiff and Gino arguing over what was more important. "I think talking to Curio is way more important" Richard says "No way we need to find and kill that idiot who stole from us!" Jackson half shouts. "No you guys need to find Kirby first!" Tiff shouts, Henrietta was just staring at the TV, which was not on, and Lily covered her ears with the pillow. But after some hours they decided to go to Curio first, then go find Shadows and Kirby at the same time.


	22. Shade under the rubble

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Shade under the rubble<p>

"Okay so let's go." Jackson said, him Henrietta and Gino where up and ready to go.

"I'm gonna stay here." Richard said. "Richard don't be stupid none of us other then you two know Curia to start off with." Jackson said. "Curio, and I guess you have a point, but I'm not leaving Lily alone." Richard said.

"Richie, just go okay? I'll be fine." Lily said. "You sure?" Richard asked. "What do you think that there will be like a monster invasion or something?" Lily asks. "No that would be stupid." Richard said. "Then go, I'll be fine." Lily said. "Okay, if you insist." Richard said but then Lily said, "Wait a second you guys should take some weapons with you don't you think? You can never be to safe."

"Yeah you have a point, alright we will." Jackson said and picks up a red head band. Gino and Richard both pick up swords and Henrietta took a hammer. The four walked out the door.

"I wonder why Lily wanted us to bring weaponry." Richard asks.

"I have no idea maybe if two naked mole rats come out of nowhere and asks us where the nearest extra terrestrial hideout is because they where looking for there beaver dog cat friend and then randomly decided that they wanted our cheese and attacked us for the said purpose of world, no, universal domination!" Henrietta says.

"Wow, Henrietta that is some creative insight, now if only I could understand what you said, and why would naked mole rats want cheese?" Jackson asked.

"Well everyone knows all rats love cheese." "That's mice Henrietta, everyone knows mice love cheese." "No now your thinking about elephants Jackson you see, Elephants like cheese and mice are scared of elephants." "Oh for the love of!" "Where here," Richard says as he walks up to Curio's building and knocks on the door.

Curio opens the door and looks down "Oh hello Richard, who is these Kirbies? Friends of yours?" Curio asks. Richard introduced Jackson and the others to Curio. "So what did you want with me Curio?" Richard asks.

"Well remember last time how I talked to you and Lily about the mirror? Well Mable predicted that the mirror has broke, the glass was shattered into 8 different pieces and where hidden all around the world." "So we need to find the glass pieces?" Richard asks. "Exactly." "Hold on, Richard wasn't that thing that Shadows stole a glass piece?" Jackson asks.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it was a glass piece, and why would Shadows steal a simple glass piece? Cause it was a piece of the mirror." "Yeah that's what I thought to." "So its settled! We are gonna go find the glass pieces!" Gino says. "But we need to get Shadows first" Jackson says. "No I thought that we need to find Dirby first." Henrietta said. "Its Kirby Henrietta, and yeah, but we need to find Shadows first, who knows he might have more then one shard, but first we need to find him." Richard said.

"Why go searching for me if you can just turn around and see me?" Everyone turns around to see Shadows charging up a laser. "Crap! Everyone get out!" Richard shouts and runs towards Shadows, Shadows fired his laser and everyone jumped out of the way, Curio's building collapsed thanks to the lasers blast.

"My artifacts!" Curio shouts. "So you return, only for us to kick your butt and steal back our glass shard huh? Really smart of you." Jackson said sarcastically. "Ha! As if you actually could, I could easily fight all four of you with my hands tied behind my back!" "That could be arranged..." "Yeah I would like to see you try." Shadows says and in a matter of seconds he pulls out two knifes and throws them at Richard, but Richard saw the blades and deflected both of them.

Jackson ran forward and Shadows jumped just as Jackson kicked towards him. But then Jackson tried to give Shadows a fierce upper cut, Shadows just used his hand to jump off of it and threw five more knifes towards Gino, who not only blocked them, but swung some towards Richard, who noticed and sent them flying back towards Shadows.

"Hm, you fools seem to have more skill then I thought, no matter, I will still win in the end." Shadows says as he puts his hand out, it stops all five knifes, then doubles and triples the knifes, then he throws them all back at Richard and Gino.

Richard and Gino blocked, hoping that none would hit them. Jackson was charging up a red ball of energy, but he needed one hundred percent concentration, so it want good when Henrietta walked up to him.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks. "Henrietta I can't talk right now." Jackson said. "Why not?" "Because I need to focus." "Focus, for what why would you need to focus?" "Because I need to charge this laser." "What's the laser for?" "Gee, I wonder what this laser is for, it's not like there is a damned fight going on right now or anything!" "So your gonna shoot it at who?" "Damn it Henrietta is this like twenty freaking questions or something?!" "I don't know is it?" "... I'm half tempted to hit YOU with this." "Hit me with what exactly?" "That's it I had enough!" Jackson yelled and aims towards Shadows and shouts, "Focus Blast!"

A big ball of energy blasted out of his hands and flew towards Shadows, who was still throwing knifes at Richard and Gino. Shadows turned to see it advancing on him and he blocked, but there was no need to because it shrunk and disappeared before it hit him.

"Oh thanks a lot Henrietta, now thanks to you it didn't hit Shadows." "Ha! You call that a focus blast? I'll show you a focus blast!" Shadows shouted and jumped up into the air and hovered, he started charging a dark black energy ball, and it was as dark as the night.

"Oh god what do we do now?" Jackson asks as Shadows energy ball starts growing. "Wait I think I have an idea!" Gino says, "Oh no not another one of your crazy ideas." "Jackson just hear me out. First I must ask you guys, what causes one to lose focus?"

"Someone talking nonstop in your ear even when they should know better than to bother you when you're trying to stop a bad guy and get back what he stole." Jackson says while looking at Henrietta. "Well, something like that yes, see all we need to do is yell at him." "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"Positive, watch, hey Henrietta I have a riddle for you." "What's a riddle?" Henrietta asks, "... never you mind what a riddle is, just answer this question, one knight, a king and a queen is on a boat, the queen falls off the boat and the king jumps in to save her, who is left on the boat?"

"Oh that's easy, um, let's see one boat the knight and king where on a queen, the knight falls off and the king jumps in to save him, the boat is left on the queen?" "Henrietta how the hell do you even get out of bed every day?" "Well I normally get out of bed to my pet diamond lama, ride to the waffle ranch and get a nice big plate of pancakes."

"Oh for the love of Shakespeare on a stick the answer is that the knight is left on the boat!" Shadows shouts, as he shouts that the great ball of energy shrinks.

"Are you sure it isn't the boat is left on the queen?" Henrietta asks.

"What kind of idiot would think up such a stupid answer, you didn't even get the story right!"

"No the story was as follows, there once was a man in Peru, who dreamed he was eating his shoe,"

"No! That's not even close!" the angrier Shadows seemed to get, the smaller the energy ball got.

"That's it Henrietta, keep enraging him." Jackson said. "Silence! You're just stalling your death." Shadows said. "Stalling? What's stalling?" Henrietta asked, "It's what you're doing right now!" "No what I'm doing right now is trying to tell you that your version of the story is wrong."

"Even though you an idiot and it's correct?" "No you see you have it all wrong, do you even know what the jazz is all about?" "Wait what?! What does any of this have to do with jazz?!" "Well you see jazz is like jello pudding, no actually jazz is more like Kodec film..."

"Silence! Okay forget this!" Shadows yells and blindly throws the still somewhat large energy ball towards Kirby's house.

"Oh, well that was extremely off target." Shadows said.

"Wait a second, where did you throw that?" Richard asked. "A little bit south westward why?" "You son of a bitch!" Richard shouts and Jumps off of Gino's head to fly up to Shadows and started swinging his sword around at him.

He eventually kicks Shadows to the ground but saw the energy ball blow up Kirby's house. Richard stared in shock, and all the heroes were quiet.

"What just blew up?" Jackson asked as Richard returned to the ground.

"Kirby's house, that's what blew up."

"But, isn't-"

"Yea, she was in Kirby's house before it blew up." Richard said.

"Oh, did I kill someone important to you?" Shadows asked, surprised that the blast actually hit something.

But then they heard a strange sound coming from the direction of Kirby's house and they turned to see a light blue streak of light come out of the house.

"What was that?" Richard asked but then they saw Lily on her winged star with a pistol in both hands.

"Who the hell just blew up Kirby's house?" She asks as she gets off the winged star, a trace of pure rage in every syllable she pronounced.

She took one look at Shadows, who like everyone else was looking at her in intense fear.

"Never mind, I just found out who did." She says and aims her pistols at him. "I don't appreciate you blowing up the house I was in." She says and unloads on Shadows, who started running. "Hey get back here!" She yells and gets back onto her glider and flew off to pursue him. "Hey what about us?" Richard called to her. "See Kabu he'll know what to do!" Lily shouts to them as she continued to shoot at Shadows.

* * *

><p>AN- New OC next chapter! (totally not a spoiler!)

Also if you like this story so far you would also like my Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Fan fiction as well!

Make sure to review, fave, or follow this story if you like it!


	23. Sage Dee

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Sage Dee<p>

Richard and the others ran off towards Kabu.

"Hey, Kabu we need your help!" Richard shouted as they reached him.

"Ah, what do you need of me Richard and friends?" Kabu asks. "We need four more of those things that Lily was riding." "You mean you need four more air gliders?"

"Uh, I guess?" "Well I will see what I can do, why don't you guys go help her out right now?" "Wait how did you know she might need some help?" Kabu did not respond for a moment, then responded with. "Kirby's house exploded, you guys were staying there right?"

"Yeah, oh that reminds me." Richard turned around. "Gino I need you to do something important for me." "What do you need me to do?" "I need you and Henrietta to build Kirby's house again, you think you can do that?" "Sure, I think I could do that, but why does Henrietta need to stay with me?"

"Well the fact that we are going off to find and help Lily out with the Shadows problem, and we think Henrietta might be a problem there." "Oh, alright, well we will get right to work, come Henrietta." Gino and Henrietta ran off to Kirby's house.

"Alright so now we should probably go find Lily, but I have no idea where she went off to." "Hey, Kabu you're smart and whatnot, I think, I mean you're an ancient wood, thing, so do you know where Lily is?" Jackson asked.

"I can for see that you will find her if you guys go look at the mountains." "I saw Shadows there before, with some strange rock cube." "Well we don't have a moment to lose, we should go now." Richard and Jackson both sprinted their way out of Kappytown. "Follow me, I went this way before." Richard said and Jackson followed him towards what looked like a huge mountain.

Meanwhile on top of a volcano Shadows shot a dark ball of energy at Lily. She ducked as it flew over her head. "Just give it up kid you are no match for me." Shadows says, but Lily pulled out a sub machine gun and unloaded on Shadows.

He couldn't block in time and when Lily finally stopped firing, which was when she was basically in front of Shadows, he fell over. "No match huh?" Shadows then blasted Lily with a wave of dark energy. All the bullets she fired into him rocketed out and any wound he got was instantly healed. "I will admit you are stronger than I thought, but I'm just going easy on you."

Lily backed up. "Don't bother girl, you'll just be dead either way." Shadows fired another blast of darkness but then Lily inhaled in. She fired back a huge beam of light back at him.

Shadows barely dodged in time and the beam hit a group of rocks, the rocks fell into the crater on the volcano and the volcano erupted. "Foolish girl look what you did now!" "I can see that, why do you care though?" "Well I still need to live after finishing you off, and this will make it so much harder." "You won't be able to kill me." "Oh I will, just watch me." Shadows shot a fire ball forward but a rock fell in front of Lily and blocked it.

Lily ran over to the crater and started inhaling as much burning rocks as she could. "Come on out, killing you will only take a moment." But then the rock that landed in front of Lily rocketed forward and crushed Shadows between that rock and another rock.

Shadows make the huge rock disappear with dark matter but before he and Lily could attack each other again the volcano made a massive eruption which was followed by a booming voice.

"Enough!" They both stopped and looked at the volcano. They saw a strangely dressed Waddle Dee with a staff.

"Is it you two who stopped my meditation?" Shadows and Lily looked at each other. Then Shadows pointed to Lily and said. "She did it!"

The Waddle Dee walked up to Shadows and smacked him with his staff. "You might as well take your portion of the blame you know." Then Shadows struck back. "Don't hit me!" Shadows says but the Waddle Dee levitated and floated behind Shadows, then stuck him so hard that he slammed into Lily.

"Get off of me!" Lily shouted and punched Shadows with fire. But then the Waddle Dee teleported behind Lily and stuck her over the head. Lily turned around and before he struck her again she grabbed the staff and lit it on fire.

"Well, to bad for you this staff is made out of a mystic wood that will not burn out." He smacked Lily with it and she went flying.

"Okay we finally got to the summit." Richard says "Yeah, only took us forever, freaking lava." Jackson said but as he and Richard got up they saw Lily land on the ground, and Shadows running towards a strange looking Waddle Dee. "What the hell?" Jackson asked but then they saw the Waddle Dee smack Shadows, but then teleport to Lily and smacked her towards Shadows, they both collided and fell to the ground.

"Oh he did not just do what I think he did, how the hell did he teleport? Okay Richard we should probably be careful about this, Richard?" Jackson turned to his right, but Richard was no longer there.

He looked up to see Richard strike the Waddle Dee, the Waddle Dee teleported behind Richard but he spun in a circle with his blade out so he could attack all around him. The Waddle Dee fell back but Richard turned around to see Shadows running towards Lily. He ran forward and slammed into Shadows. "Oh no you don't!" Richard struck Shadows into a wall and then Shadows got up and ran.

"Hey get back here!" Richard looked over to see Lily getting up as he put away his blade. "Hey are you alright?" Richard asked as he helped her up. "Yeah I'm fine, damn Shadows always getting in our way. Sorry I couldn't stop him." "I'm not blaming you Lily, he must be difficult to fight alone." Then the Waddle Dee walked up to them.

Richard took out his blade again. "No no, there will be no need for weapons anymore. You have to forgive me. I lose my temper when I get interrupted from meditating. But I have to ask, why did you erupt this volcano?" He asked Lily.

"I was trying to get that other guy off of me." "What was he doing?" "He was trying to stop me and my friends from getting these things called mirror shards."

"Wait, your collecting those? You mean the mirror shards that connect to the opposite dimension?" "Yea, you know about them?" "Know about them, I have one, I found it the other day. It was being protected by a dragon who, well, stole it. I was taught about the mirror by my grandfather."

"Really?" "Yea, and he taught me about the prophecy." "What's that?"

"When the two guardians are gone, and all darkness is unraveled, there will be six heroes. They will gather the shards of eight and stomp out evil."

"That's cool, who are you anyways?" "My name is Waddie Dee, but you can just call me Sage Dee."

"Oh alright, my name is Lily, and these two are Richard and Jackson. Do you think we can have that shard piece now?" "Where are the other three?"

"Two are rebuilding a house that was destroyed, but we had no idea there was a sixth one." "Do you think I can join you guys for a short while? I stayed here for a long time, waiting for you." "You were?" "Yea, there is a pathway you six are supposed to take." "Alright then follow us." Richard said as he, Jackson and the Sage Dee walked down the volcano. Lily got on her winged star and flew back to Cappytown.

* * *

><p>AN- Meet Sage Dee! (Or Waddie Dee whichever you prefer really...) The smart stereotypical sage like sensai!


	24. A problem with shapes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- This chapter is basically filler, something my friends wanted to see me write for a while now... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: A problem with shapes.<p>

"Alright there we go, this house, does not at all look like it used to." Gino says.

"What makes you say that? It's a dome like you said you wanted us to build."

"Henrietta, are you sure you didn't mean to say rectangular prism?"

"Whattagular whatnow?"

"Never mind, it's a house nonetheless." Gino says. "Hey guys cool house, much bigger than the last one, but not the cool dome shape." Lily says as her glider lands.

"Well we were aiming for that shape, but Henrietta got domes and rectangles mixed up." "Well thankfully it's bigger. Because seeing as there is five of us we will need more room." "Yea, where are Richard and Jackson?"

"They are coming. They're also bringing a new friend of ours." "Oh cool, so come on in and take a look around our new house." Gino shows Lily around but then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey open up Gino, we got a visitor."

Gino opens the door and Richard, Jackson and Sage Dee walked in. "Nice job with the house and all Gino, but it used to be a dome." Richard says. "I know Richard, but Henrietta and not knowing her shapes, oh well. Who's that?" Gino points to Sage Dee. "My name is Waddie Dee, but you can all me Sage Dee." "Hello Sage Dee, I'm Gino."

"Dude I'm starved, let's go get something to eat." Jackson says. "Hey, my stomach just growled, I didn't realize I was that hungry!" Richard laughed as he said that. "Wow, mine to!" Lily and Gino both said and laughed along with Richard. "Come on guys, there might be somewhere good to eat at Kappytown." Richard says as they walked out and got Henrietta, and then the six walked down to Kappytown.

"Huh, this sign says this is Chef Kawasaki's restaurant." Lily says. "Alright, I'm game for anything right now." Jackson says and they walk into the restaurant. "Oh? Hey there everybody, come on in." Says a Kappy with an apron and a chef's hat on. They figured he must be Kawasaki.

"So here are your seats and menus." Kawasaki says and the six sit down. "So what do you want to order?" Richard says everyone. "I love sushi, I think?" Lily says confused.

"What's up Lily?"

"Ohhhhhh, I can't remember if I actually like sushi or not."

"I am so hungry that I will literally eat one of everything." Jackson says.

"I could eat three of everything. Forget that, the whole food stock." Gino says.

"I think I will settle for a nice green tea and a bowl of Ramen." Sage Dee says, putting his menu down.

"I think we should get one of everything for each of us, so five of everything. But now that I think about it, how are we going to pay for this?" Gino asks.

"Uh, that's a good question." Lily says.

"Actually I have a lot of money with me." Sage Dee says.

"You mind if you pay then? Sorry about this." Lily says. "No problem Lily, I don't mind at all, think if it as paying you back for me hitting you in blind rage, but I have a ton of money so order up guys."

"Alright!" The five said at once.

"So, what can I get all of you?" Kawasaki asks. "We well have one of everything for of each of us." Richard said. "However, I will only need a green tea and a bowl of ramen." Sage Dee says.

"Wow a big order! Alright I will send them out as fast as I can." Kawasaki ran into his kitchen and started making the food.

"So Sage Dee, you said there is a certain path that we take when it came to getting the mirror shards, were do we go next? And when do we find the final hero?" Lily asks.

"I don't exactly know word for word, the prophecy only gives hints."

"Oh alright, but what do you know?"

"When the heroes know of shards two, the way of the tides will be the key." "So we need to go into the ocean?" Richard asks.

"I would say that you guys need to go to the ocean yes, but there is also one more thing I should tell you." "What do you need to tell us Sage?" "You guys should be careful when you go there, from what I remember there will be someone waiting for you there."

"Oh I bet I know who will be waiting for us, now I'm excited to go there now." Jackson says. "Alright guys here's the first dish, I hope you enjoy!" Kawasaki says and puts down several bowls of ramen.

Everyone other then Sage Dee started eating their food.

"Whoa, this is really spicy!" Lily said in surprise.

"Wait, not to be rude but Sage Dee, how can you eat without a mouth? Let alone talk." Gino asks.

"Well I am what you call a ventriloquist. Also, watch me." Sage Dee got his chop sticks and got some noodles then put it to where his mouth would be if he had one. The food disappeared into his mouth.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"These noodles are quite spicy, Lily was right."

But then Kawasaki came out again. "Alright second dish, eat up guys!"

It was a plate with scrambled eggs, red and green peppers and onions on it. "Looks really good, wonder how it tastes?" Lily asks but she looked to see Richard had took a bite, his face told her it wasn't as good as it looked. Jackson and Gino also took a bite of it. "Whoa, that's nowhere near as good as I thought." Gino says but Jackson had a look similar to Richards. Lily looked over to Henrietta, who already ate the whole thing.

"What are you talking about Gino? This is amazing!" Henrietta says. "You are kidding me Henrietta." "No I'm not this stuff is really good, Lily why don't you try it?" Lily looked down at hers.

It did look good, but only Henrietta thought it was good.

"Actually it did have some interesting aftertaste." Gino says.

Lily took a bite out of it. "Uhhhhh." "Well wasn't it good?" "Well, it wasn't the worst thing I've eaten."

Kawasaki walked out with another dish for them. This one was some kind of rice dish with beef and curry on top. "Alright this one can't possibly be any worse than the last one." Jackson says as they tried the dish.

"Oh crap this one is even more spicy then the first one." Lily says. "And I thought that was impossible." Richard says as he continued to eat. "I feel like I'm about to cry it's that spicy." Gino says. "Oh god what have we got ourselves into?" Jackson asked. "I think food hell." Lily says. "Right, well let's stomach the rest of this stuff, then get out of here." Once they finished eating they all walked back to the new house.

"I think I should be going now, if you guys ever need me, go back to that volcano, I'll be back at the volcano." Sage said and after goodbyes he walked away, the five went into the new house.

* * *

><p>AN- Again, Kawasaki's restaurant was a filler idea my friends gave me.

Also if you liked this story, you would also like my Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors fan fiction as well!

Make sure to review, fave or follow if you liked this story so far!


	25. The man in black

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- So I just realized something, Lily and Richard are supposed to be dating but, we never really seen a "touching" moment between the two. So me with my horrible romantic writing skills is going to attempt to write said touching moment, also some of the hero's back story is in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: The man in black<p>

Later on at the night Richard woke up, after having a nightmare about some strange person with a cloaked figure.

He walked out of the house to try and get his mind off of it. The night was beautiful.

Richard gazed up as stars started twinkling in the night sky, but even though the night sky was as pretty as it was, Richard couldn't shrug off a feeling of dread. He didn't understand it, why was he feeling so down? Nothing was wrong in his life yet at this moment everything felt like it was collapsing on itself. Even the stars in the night sky seemed to be losing there glow.

He decided to take a quick walk to Kabu, maybe he would figure out what the strange figure was.

Once he got there he saw Lily sitting in front of Kabu.

"Hey Lily." Richard said as he walked up.

"Hey Richard." There was something wrong with Lily. She didn't have her normal cheery tone in her voice. Even though it was about three in the morning her voice didn't sound exactly tired, her voice cracked somewhat.

"Is something wrong?" Richard asked as he sat down next to her.

"No," Lily said in a lowered voice, almost a whisper. Richard could sense a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Something is wrong, Lily you can tell me I won't tell anyone else if it's that important."

Lily looked at Richard. She got up and started pacing in front of him. "I had a nightmare." "About what?" "I was all alone in a room, with nothing to do. It was just an empty room with only a door. But before you know it there were footsteps and screams. I opened the door out of curiosity and fear to see a figure cloaked in what looked like pure darkness. He was wearing it in a cape like fashion. There were people lying on the floor, dead before they even knew what hit them. Before I could move he jumped at me, then I woke up. Richard I can't help but feel like I knew those people."

"Maybe it was a vision of the past?" Richard thought that is definitely a vision, he had seen the exact same figure with the cloak in his nightmare. There could be no mistaking it, the fact that both he and Lily had nightmares this night could not just be a coincidence either, but it a vision of the past? Richard remembered thanks to the books he, Lily, Tiff, and Tuff read that sometimes people could have a vision of the future.

"But that means, Richard do you know anything about this figure I saw?" Lily was almost in tears. Richard could tell she was worried about the dead people she saw, if they were real people or not, so he got up to comfort her. He hugged her.

"I saw this figure as well, in my dream, but I have no idea what it is. I had a feeling of despair when I woke up, like everything in the world was put in a stand-still, tumbling down with no way to get back up. I came here to find some answers from Kabu." He said as Lily was resting her head on his shoulder, he could feel her tears run down his shoulder. It killed him that Lily was upset.

"I did to, but Kabu doesn't say a word." As Richard held Lily in his arms he started to have a flashback, another vision. He didn't want to have a vision. "Not know, of all times please not know." He thought, but the flashback was feeling stronger.

He closed his eyes, submitting to the flashback.

Once he opened his eyes he looked down, he was not hugging Lily anymore. In fact he wasn't even at Kabu anymore. He looked around. It was just a black space. He was confused until he started hearing voices. "Come on, step one, step two, left foot, right, step one, step two."

Richard closed his eyes and listened to the voice, before he knew it he was dancing. He remembered the dance, it was the waltz, but why would he remember that of all times? And why the waltz? He opened his eyes again to see that he was in a ball room, he looked down, he was still a Kirby but the ball room had all humans in it.

"Now what would I be doing in a ball room?" Richard asked. He heard one more voice until he opened his eyes again, the voice said. "Nightmare himself."

Richard saw everything around him change until he was in another dark void. The last thing he saw was a dark figure fly slowly towards him. "Richard, Richard." It called. He tried to back away but it flew up to him, then all was dark, he heard Lily scream, heard some kind of pounding noise and a bright flash of light. He opened his eyes to see he was looking up at the sky, which was no longer lifeless, something seemed to have lifted.

"Hey Richard, Richard are you okay?" He stopped looking at the stars to Lily was looking at him, he realized he was no longer hugging her, he had let go of her.

"Yes, sorry."

"I wish we knew more about our past, this remembering things in parts is annoying, and why remember that strange man out of all things? Was he even a human? Who where those people? Why do I think I know them? If I do, then who are they? Why did he even kill them? This is all just so confusing. I wish we had more time to figure it out, but what with us and the mirror shards. I don't even know if you feel the same way about me anymore."

Richard put his right hand on her left shoulder. "I'm sorry Richard. I shouldn't have thought something like that." Richard continued to hug her. "You don't need to worry about how I feel about you, nothing changed, I still love you. Things will right themselves eventually don't worry about it Lily things will get better I promise." Lily looked up at him. There were still some tears in her eyes. "Come on, things will get better." "I just can't think about the figure, the people who died." Richard held her tighter and then she broke down and cried into him.

Richard looked down at her, he wondered what this dark figure even had to do with them? Did it have to do something about their past? Was this figure possibly something that was haunting them? He couldn't help but feel that this figure and their becoming Kirby's were connected. And why did he have the same vision as the first one he had again? That was Lily's scream, did the man hurt her or something? Or was he going to? If that was the case he would have to get though Richard, he knew he would never let anyone hurt Lily without him trying to protect her.

"Why do you say nothing Kabu!? We need help and yet you say silent!" Lily shouted.

"Maybe he doesn't now, Lily we mustn't blame Kabu over this." Richard said.

Lily cursed herself for blaming Kabu and cried even harder.

Richard could tell she needed some kind of comfort or something to take her mind off of this whole situation, he had an idea.

"Hey" Richard put his hand on her shoulder and put his other hand on her hand. "Do you want to take your mind off of this?" Lily nodded. Richard started dancing with her. he had found some use in the flash backs after all.

"Step one, step two, left foot, right, step one, step two." Richard repeated softly into Lily's nonexistent ear until Lily stopped crying, she found herself dozing off, she fell asleep in Richard's hands.

* * *

><p>AN- If this chapter made no sense I'm not surprised, here is a brief summery!

Richard has a nightmare about some strange figure

He goes to Kabu to find out what that was about

Lily was already there, with the same person in her dream, she was troubled about it

Richard goes to comfort her, but has a flashback

Flashback introduces man known as Nightmare, though Richard has no idea who he is

Kabu does not help clarify

Richard tries to cheer Lily up by dancing with her.

Anyways make sure to read on and tell me if this chapter was a complete fail or not!


	26. The air ride machines

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: The air ride machines<p>

It was morning and Richard woke up, he shared a room with Lily, but when he looked Lily was not in the room. He walked out of the house to see her gliding on her wing star.

"Good morning Richard." Lily says as she lightly glided to the ground. "Hey Lily, what's up?" "Oh, I'm just practicing my flying right now, you know so I don't mess up and go falling off of my wing star and things."

"That's a good idea, speaking of I wonder if Kabu has those other flying machine things for me and the others." "I do to, come on it's find out." "Alright, let's go." Richard ran up and got on Lily's wing star behind Lily.

Lily flew off towards Kabu.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Richard shouted. "Flying is cool right?" Lily asks. "Yea and the wind blowing on my face is cool as well, literally."

Once they got to Kabu Lily glided down in front of him.

"Hey Kabu we needed to ask you something." Lily says as Richard got off the wing star.

"If you are wondering I have those four stars for you and the others Richard."

"Great! Can I see them?" "Don't you want to wait for the others first?" Lily asks.

"They can get whatever I don't claim. The early bird gets the worm you know what I mean?" "I guess, I really do want to see the new rides."

"I'm sending them out one by one." Kabu says. The first one flew out of Kabu's mouth.

"This one is called the formula star, it's known for being really fast, but the handling might take some time getting used to. This next one is called the rocket star. It may take awhile to charge up but when it does it goes faster than the others, maybe not the Formula Star though. Next is the Shadow star, it shreds its enemies with pure negative power. This one is called the Jet star flying this thing might be a bit difficult, slow on the ground but a speedy ride in the air."

"I like the look of this one." Richard said as he walked up to the formula star.

"So you want to pick the formula star?" "Yes, please." "Alright, it is yours why don't you try flying it?" "Hey Kabu can I ask you one more question?" Lily asked.

"What do you wish to ask me?"

"Me and Richard had a nightmare last night, though they were different they both contained a person or figure we wanted to ask you about." "What did the figure look like?" "It was a tall man like figure wearing some kind of cloak, he seemed to be wearing a mask, Kabu your really smart do you have any idea who this man is?"

Kabu paused for a moment. It was not time for them to learn their true task, so he had to resist telling them. "I have no knowledge of this figure you have described to me, I am sorry."

"That's okay." Lily said, disappointed, she was hoping she could find out what that thing was.

"Richard you had a vision yesterday did you not?" Kabu asked. "How did you know?" "I sent it to you." "You did!? Can you send me any other memories?" "No, unfortunately I can only send you messages I find when you are nearby. That was the only memory of yours I found at the time."

"Huh, well I hope you find some more for us." "Hey Richard, race yea home!" Lily said running over to her winged star. "Hey no fair you are more skilled then I am!" Richard said jokingly as he jumped onto his new ride.

"Your ride must be at least ten times faster than mine it evens out." Lily said as she glided right next to Richard.

"See you at the finish line." Lily said as Richard's formula star started to float. "Yeah, only problem is that you will have to wait ten hours for me to be even half way."

"Come on, you'll learn." Lily said, at the count of three both of them started to fly back to the house.

Richard was surprised, his star was indeed really fast, it was extremely hard for him to handle. He whizzed past Lily like a bullet, but soon found himself lacking altitude. He was sinking into the town, and fast. He found himself having to dodge Cappies and buildings in only a second or two of warning, when he finally was able to turn his ride towards the house he stopped in front of the front door, Lily had just touched down.

"It was a tie?" Lily asked, she was amazed that she somehow landed at the same time Richard did. "Dude that freaking formula star is so fast, it's like a full on Jet plane suited for only one or two people." Lily laughed as she and Richard walked into the house. The others were gone.

"Where did they go?" Lily asked. "Who knows, hey Lily do you want to try out my formula star?" "No thanks I'm fine with the winged star, nice slow and easy to handle, I don't want something extremely fast that I can't handle." Before Richard could resist he found himself saying, "That's what she said!" With a huge smile, he didn't even know why he said that.

When he looked at Lily she looked confused. "Who is this she you are talking about?" Lily asked jokingly, Richard realized what she was confused about and started repeatedly saying. "No, crap Lily." Lily laughed and walked out of the house to see the others fly down next to their air rides.

"I see Richard did get the first one, and he picked the fastest one." Gino said as they all got off the rides. "Hey guys, you're back now I see." Lily said. "Yup, so how about we all go fly off to the ocean? I want to find out who is waiting for us there." Jackson said.

"But what about supplies?" "Relax Lily we have some snacks just in case, unless Henrietta ate them all."

"Okay, but what about other supplies, like our weapons?" Jackson tossed her the cutter hat and Richard a hammer. "There, I called the guns and Gino wanted his bombs, I think that giving Henrietta the fighter was a bad idea though." "Then why did you?" "Well it's either that or a hammer, or a blade, which one do you think is least bad?"

"You have a point, okay then let's go find ourselves an ocean!" Lily and Richard jumped onto their rides as the three others got back on theirs and started rising up.

Once the five where in the air they started flying around, looking for an ocean, it was harder than they thought. "Hey I found something!" Richard shouted, then flew down and landed on a beach. "Nice work Richard." Lily said as she and the others landed.

Lily looked over to the ocean to see ships near the harbor, though they did not look friendly. "I see some people in the water." Lily said.

"Looks like pirates." Richard said.

"And I see Shadows." Jackson said, pointing at a rock formation just off the beach, he seemed to be meditating. "Come on let's go take a crack at him." Jackson said, loading one of his pistols with a smile on his face. He was waiting for this moment, and he sure as hell was not going to waste it.

* * *

><p>AN- So how did Kabu get four more rides if only one Kabu responded earlier? Why does Shadows even want the mirror shards in the first place? And was he REALLY the person that the heroes would meet by going to the ocean? Find out as you are reading the later chapters of Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!


	27. Grand theift turbo

Chapter 27: Grand theft Turbo

**Shadow's POV**

As I meditated I heard several footsteps approaching me. It must be those kids that keep fighting me, aw well I better get ready for a fight.

_Shadows gets up, turning around he opened his eyes. Sure enough he saw those Kirby's standing in front of him. Though he did not like to think about it, he knew it would have to come down to fighting them. He turned around, looking into the watery depths. He knew his plan and was ready to do it._

"Well are you going to give us that mirror shard back?" That red Kirby seemed to like to jump right to the point, Jackson was his name I think.

I had to laugh in front of his face, in front of them all. What made him think I would just go against the boss's plans? They were the evil ones out of this entire conflict so I see no reason to give them this shard back.

"Why should I?" I responded to him, I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"You stole it from us. It would only make sense that we want it back." I heard Lily say. So she's the logical one huh? This might get interesting.

"You mean you stole it, I saw you. You killed all those Golems. You shouldn't be the owner of this shard piece." At this I saw her trying to find a way to outsmart me.

"So what makes you a better owner? You stole it from us who you claim stole it from those Golems who tried to kill us." "In the end you still stole this shard from them, when they died too. There is no lower form of person then one's who steal from dead people."

"Okay so like firing a laser into a building nearly killing an innocent Cappy is any better. Let alone destroying another citizen's house with a blast of energy."

I have to admit she got me there. It was indeed not the most peaceful way to deal with the situation. I didn't think about that Cappy being there.

Jackson took a step closer to me. I didn't want him to get to close, so I took a step back. "What's wrong, you scared?" Jackson asked in a cocky manner. "Not in the slightest." I said back at him, even though I was not trying to fight them that doesn't mean this kid has a right to be all cocky about it.

"Then why are you backing away?" I looked down, I was at the edge of the rock, the time was right, I looked at him one more time.

"I was just waiting for the right time." I fell backward, I heard a gunshot and literally saw a bullet whiz right above my face, I had just dodged a bullet there, literally. I fell into the water, that damned kid kept shooting bullets at me, luckily they were missing me.

**Jackson's POV**

I kept firing bullets into the water. Hoping that a few of them would hit Shadows. Eventually I stopped firing and looked at the water, it had been at least five minutes and Shadows did not surface, did he drown?

"Where is Shadows?" I looked to my left. Lily had poked her head into the water. "I think he might have drowned." Richard said.

I looked down to see something advancing towards us.

"Guys we need to get off this rock now!" I yelled. The others did not hesitate to run off. I was not so lucky, I barely got off before whatever was about to hit the rocks slammed right into me.

I went flying in the air and landed hard onto the sand. I turned around to see a giant metal shark swimming away, Shadows on its back, a snorkel on his face. He smirked again as he went under the water, the robot shark landed on a distant island, Shadows was really starting to annoy me.

"Okay so he ran, what is the big deal I mean we could just fly there!" I said.

"Jackson's got a point, it does seem stupid, come on guys we need to go after him!" Lily started running back to her winged star, we followed behind her.

I as I got on to my ride I noticed that I really do like this Shadow star. Not only does it remind me what I am supposed to be doing thanks to its name. But it also has a lot of power in it.

I put more pressure on the back end so I glided up into the skies, making sure to follow the others as I continued to glide along the cool breeze. I am still trying to get used to flying on this vehicle.

I looked down to see several ships aiming cannons at us, that's when I realized something, my ride had no weapons. I did though so if they tried to fire at us they would have to answer to my bullets.

I continued to look down until they started firing cannon balls at us. I saw a few hit Lily's winged star and saw her fall down. Richard tied to catch her, but he seemed not to know how to control his formula star, because he missed Lily's hand, he even got shot down himself. Gino and Henrietta where next, there were too many cannons to dodge, I had to try and land on one of the ships before my shadow star took the same toll that the others did.

_As Jackson tried to land his ride the ships had a perfect aim at him, they fired several cannon balls at him. They all seemed to be missing, other than the last one which smashed into him. He fell off his ride onto the deck of a ship and passed out when he landed. The others were fighting off all the enemies._

**Gino's POV**

Well Jackson took a hard hit. I hope we don't need him. As soon as we landed these pirates started attacking us, funny enough these pirates are all Waddle Dee's.

I guess it didn't matter though, Waddle Dee or not I would still throw a well aimed bomb at them. Even though this did not take much demand, it is tedious. I mean all I am doing is throwing nonstop bombs.

"Hey Gino watch out!" Lily ran over and struck one of my bombs away from the floor into a Pirate Dee's face. "Try not to hit the floor it would sink this ship." "Okay sorry." I looked to my left and saw a door leading down into the ship itself. Maybe I could use those cannons to sink the other ships?

I walked to the door and started to work my way down to the cannons.

**Richard's POV**

I fought my way to the controls, not really difficult, one swing with my mallet and I send these land lubbers past the plank and into the ocean.

I walked up to the giant wheel and noticed there was also some other buttons right next to the wheel. Did this pirate ship become revolutionized?

Before I could check out what the buttons where I heard Lily yell over to me, I turned around to see another Pirate Dee, this one was dressed differently, this one must be the head pirate.

"Avast me shwabbies! What be you doing on me ship!?" He shouted at me. I was surprised, and here I thought that Sage Dee was the only Waddle Dee that talked. "You shot us down onto your ship." "Enough, now you shall walk the plank!" I looked down to see that Jackson and Henrietta were out cold, Lily was cornered by several Pirate Dee's and Gino was nowhere to be seen. It didn't look to good for us.

_At this moment everyone heard a loud explosion coming from the lower decks. They watched as a few bombs flew out and blew up the rest of the pirate ships, Gino had got to the cannon bunker after all. After that it was dead silent, the pirates had no idea what just went on, Lily was trying to find a way out of her mess. She looked up at a rope that was near her. Jackson started to wake up, it didn't take him to long to get fired up. And Richard struck the Captain Pirate Dee before he could order his pirates to attack. The Captain fell off into the water. The second the Captain hit the water and the splash of the water sounded, everyone started to fight again._

**Lily's POV**

I had little time to act and little room to work with. Once everyone started attacking again I had to move quickly. I jumped from the ground onto a rope, everyone who was trying to attack me jumped at where I was standing a second after I jumped.

I cut the rope so it would swing down towards them, I trusted that my legs, well feet really, could support my weight, so I gripped the rope with my legs and hung upside down. I did this so I could block any attacks, and attack anyone who got close enough for me to.

Once I got to the other side of the ship I jumped off of the rope, right onto a Pirate Dee's head. I jumped away as four Pirate Dees tried to body slam into me. They slammed into each other and landed on the other Dee's head. I looked around to see Richard slamming every Pirate Dee he saw into the ocean.

"Come on just throw them off guys, we don't need to fight them all!" He shouted as he continued to whack the Dees into the water.

_The others joined him and soon enough they threw the entire Pirate Dee_ _Force overboard. They gathered around the steering wheel, Henrietta decided she wanted to drive._

I don't know if I should feel worried about Henrietta being in command. Well I guess we will see how it goes. I looked over to see several buttons on the left side right next to the steering wheel.

"I wonder what these do." I said as I walked up to them. I pressed a button to see the sails open up. "Okay now we can start sailing, but wait, who is the driver?" Jackson asked. I saw him turn around to see Henrietta was the driver. He took one look, and then ran to the closest barrel to hide in.

I turned back to the buttons as Richard and Gino tried to convince Henrietta that she did not want to be captaining the ship. I pressed one more button.

"What was that button?" Richard asked. I heard noises behind us so I ran over to check the back of the ship. There was a huge jet on the back. "Oh boy, guys brace yourselves!" I yelled before jumping onto the floor. The others joined me other then Henrietta and Jackson, who was still in his barrel. "What button did you press?" Richard asked.

_At this moment the jet on the back of the ship powered on. It bursts to life as it starts rocketing the ship forward._

"Lily I think you hit the turbo!" Richard shouted.

"What gives you that idea Richie!?" I shouted back, Henrietta somehow was able to stand upright in this rocketing jet stream.

**Shadow's POV**

All was quiet just a second ago, now before you know it my pirates failed and someone managed to get the only ship with the turbo feature in it. It was probably those idiotic Kirbies again. I have new orders though so I guess it's my lucky day, it's not every day that your enemies just run towards you.

_The boat speeds up into the island and crashes into the beach, it slammed into a tree and the five went flying out onto the beach._

I heard them asking each other if everyone was alright, I started to think a spell of teleportation in my head as I walked over to them. Jackson ran towards me. The idiot really shouldn't have charged towards me. I was forming dark matter with my hands. Once he got a few feet away from me I clapped my hands together, the dark matter enclosed the five as I continued to think the spell of teleportation. I needed to follow them, so I jumped into the dark matter blob right before it teleported.


	28. The alternate dimension

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- So this chapter we meet yet another new OC!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: The alternate dimension<p>

Once Shadows broke the dark matter blob he landed on the floor, the other five fell down as he got up. He looked around to see that he was no longer in dreamland.

"Huh, I think I might have teleported a little too far away." He said. He looked around to see everyone in the plaza looking at them. The five others were about to get up. He decided to run away.

"Hey wait get back here!" He heard someone shout after him, he ignored their shouting. "Why did he run?"

Jackson got up to see another Kirby looking at them. This one was light blue like Richard but his shoes where orange, it also had a crown on.

"Hello, my name is Prince Fluff. I am the proud ruler of this kingdom, well, plaza really." He held his hands out to Lily and helped her and Henrietta up. "You five have just appeared out of thin air you know."

Lily started to look around. "Wait, why is everything different?" She asked. "What do you mean?" "Well, everything is um, yarn."

Richard looked down. "Holy crap I'm yarn to!" The others looked down as well to realize they were all made out of yarn. "Oh my, first we become Kirbies and now we are Kirby's made out of yarn! What's next Kirbies that can throw parts of their body at people made out of yarn?" Gino asked.

"You five must be new around here, this entire world is made out of yarn, you guys look like my old pal Kirby, you guys friends?" "We never seen him before, when we showed up it was the about the time that everyone said Kirby disappeared." Richard said. "That's unfortunate, I hope he is okay. What are you five doing here anyways?" "Well we were trying to catch this evil guy by the name of Shadows. I'm guessing he teleported us here somehow." "Why would he teleport you here?" "He's trying to stop us from collecting these mirror shards, they are really important." "Could he perhaps be the one that just ran off?" "It must be, seeing as none of us ran off."

"You said something about mirror shards, right?" "Yeah, why do you know something about them?" "I have no knowledge unfortunately, but there is someone you might be able to talk to, she lives about a few buildings away from here, follow me."

Fluff brings the five to an apartment building and knocked on a door. "Hey, could you please open the door. I have a few people that know about those mirror shards you talk about!" The door opened and out came another Kirby, this one with a green body, darker then Gino's and had blue shoes.

"I never seen these Kirbies before, who are they?" The Kirby asked. "My name is Richard, this is Lily, Jackson, Gino, and Henrietta. We heard you know something about the mirror shards."

"Yes, come in." The Kirby opened the door. "My name is Jen by the way." Jen said as she walked over to a black board. "Nice to meet you Jen, so tell me, what do you know about these mirror shards?" "Well I have been studying about them before, it seems that there is one here in this world, I came here to find out, only to realize that I can't get back home to Dreamland. I've been focusing on a way to get home but there appears to be none."

Richard looked over to Lily, who looked worried about there being no way home.

"But maybe I should focus on finding the mirror shard first." Jen said as she walked over next to a bed, picking up a yo-yo. "We can go with you." Richard said as she walked back over to them." "I wouldn't mind some company, why not? We should leave right now." "You lead the way, hey your highness are you going to go with us?" Richard asked Fluff. "I would love to." "Okay then, Jen you lead the way."

Everyone followed Jen as she ran out of her apartment. They started running through a forest.

"Jen are you sure you know where you are going?" Jackson asked. "Of course I know where I'm going, I traced the mirror shard to some point in the forest, I am sure we are getting there soon." "How do you trace an object that you have no idea where it is?" "Simple magic glitter is on the mirrors surface when it brakes. It's a way to trace it out. I found some on the outskirts of the forest and felt a strange surge to go into the forest. Of course I didn't want to go in alone so I took the glitter with me and examined it." "Okay, so where are we trying to run to?" "I have no idea what it is we are running to, I just know where we are running to, and that seems to be close by." Jen said.

They ran out of the trees and stopped in front of a decrepit looking castle. "The mirror shard must be in there." Jen said as the others were catching their breath. "Whose castle is this?" Lily asked.

"It looks like the Grindsworth castle, they were extremely advanced even if they existed nowadays, but one day they mysteriously disappeared. Their castle was only seen one time, and all we got was a photo, the expedition team I sent out disappeared as well."

"They will not be the only ones who disappear!" They heard Shadows shout. They look up to see him standing in a watch tower with a bow loaded with a bunch of arrows. "Oh crap, guys run!" Jen shouted. Everyone other than her dived back into the forest.

"So little Ms. Hero you decide to stay huh? Maybe you did not see my bow?" Shadows let all the arrows go and they whizzed towards Jen, who formed a white shield to block all his dark matter arrows. "You keep forgetting what I am capable of don't you Shadows?" Jen asked as she formed a bow and shot an arrow at him.

"What should we do?" Lily asked. The others tried to stay out of the way, not seeing or hearing anything that was going on between Shadows and Jen. "Well I have an idea." Gino says. "Oh no," Jackson says. "Come on Jackson my last two ones worked." "… Okay fine I'll give you that much, what is your plan?" "Well we are made out of yarn right? So who said we couldn't just fashion some weapons out of yarn?" "That's a good idea I'll admit, but you're missing something really important." "And what is that?" "Where is your yarn?" Gino paused for a moment. He had forgotten the yarn and knitting needles.

"Right, about that, it's a funny thing you should mention that actually." "You forgot it didn't you?" "And the knitting needles." "You know I actually had some faith in you, and you let me down." "No need to say that just yet Jackson, I have some." Fluff pulled out several balls of yarn and some knitting needles.

"What should we make?" Richard asked as everyone took a pair of knitting needles. "How about that ship we used? I could sure as hell use that turbo function again." Lily said. "No offense but I wouldn't trust you with that again, I know, how about a giant fighting robot?" Jackson asked. "Do we have enough yarn for that? We would also need to give certain parts of the fighter to each person." "I know! We could build a giant Lama!" Henrietta shouted. Everyone looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What would it do? Spit at Shadows, menacingly?" Lily asked. Henrietta nodded her head with a huge smile. "Riiiiiight so how about something simple, like a tank?" Richard asked. "Simple yet highly destructive, my friend I think you have just read my mind perfectly." Jackson said. "Okay guys, let's start knitting." Fluff said, and they all started knitting, Henrietta was to sloppy and didn't know what a tank was so they decided that she would just play with some yarn and create whatever she wanted at the moment, Lily decided to help her, so Henrietta wouldn't blow herself up or something else extremely unfortunate.

Meanwhile back in the fight between Jen and Shadows they were shooting energy orbs at each other, the orbs collided in mid air until one finally hit Shadows, who just shot an arrow at Jen. Jen barely dodged as she looked up to see Shadows stumbled back. "So you have improved sense our last meeting, good thing, when you joined us you where a mess." Jen ignored his taunt and took out her bow again.

"Just face it Shadows you will not win or escape this time, why don't you just give up?" "Watch me!" Shadows shouted as he threw a dark bomb at Jen, she shot an arrow towards it, but the arrow barely missed and whizzed off, lucky her it hit Shadows on the arm that was holding the bow. The bomb hit her and she went flying into a tree.

"Nice aim." Shadows said. Half of him was being sarcastic. The other half was being serious as he pulled the arrow out of his hand. Jen got up off of the ground and noticed the others seemed to be building some kind of weapon. She decided to buy them some time. "Why don't you come down here Shadows? I'm sick of fighting you at a distance."

"Well if you want to fight closer." Shadows encased Jen in a dark blob, much like the one the he used to teleport the Patch Kingdom. He moved the blob up to the castle wall and let Jen go. She landed on the floor as Shadows ran up to her. Jen jumped up and upper cuts Shadows in the face as he got just close enough. "That's what I'll get." Jen said as Shadows got up.

"I want to settle this with you Shadows, no weapons, no cheating." Shadows paused, then finally nodded his head and says, "It is your death bed just letting you know." "So you think." Shadows ran towards Jen and slides towards her. Jen jumps over him and drop kicks him.

Shadows then grabbed her feet and started to spin her around, spinning faster and faster until he finally let her go.

Jen went flying and slammed into a wall.

She got up to see Shadows fist land an inch away from her. She kicked him away and ran towards him. Shadows waited, with the perfect counter to a rushing punch. Jen ran forward and flipped into a handstand like stance, however she was not standing still, she was spinning toward with rapid velocity, she was like a spinning top.

She flew forward and kicked Shadows several times, but she was slowing down quickly. Shadows noticed and took action, tripping Jen off of her hands and placing a well aimed kick on her.

Jen tried to get up but Shadows punched her in the face and threw her over him. She landed and he jumped up, then drop kicked her. Jen rolled across the floor but finally was able to get herself up.

Shadows slid across the floor, getting behind her, but Jen spun around and punched him as hard as she could. Shadows fell back and Jen jumped up and hit him in the face with her fists. Shadows used his feet to push her off of him, he flipped up and kicked her, she slid across the floor as she and Shadows started to pant.

"You really have improved Jen, it's a good thing, but it's a shame that you had to join these sad excuses for fighters." Shadows smirked. "I could hardly call those fools good fighters. They aren't worth my breath, so they shouldn't be worth your breath Jen, come on, the boss wants you back you know. He knows you should be working for a greater cause." Jen laughed.

"Any cause is greater than the one he is planning, I thought you should be able to see this, I mean you used to be smarter than this." Shadows immediately got angry. "There is no plan that is his plans better. I can't say too much for you and your would-be friends plans Jen!" "If only you could see Shadows, if only you could. Then you would realize how bad he is, not to mention his rather evil intentions. But it's fair to say if your head was any thinker we could use it to help rebuild these castle walls."

Shadows had enough. He ran up to Jen and punched her. He grabbed her and slammed her into the floor. "Enough! I will not hear you speak of the boss in this manner." Jen grabbed his left arm and used her feet to pin his right arm, she rolled over until she was above Shadows, and with his arms unless she started assaulting him as hard and fast as she could.

"I am no longer in his service, you can tell him that for all I care his plan can fail and you know what? I will be the one to make it fail. You have my word on that!" For every word she said she punched Shadows harder, she rolled off of him when she was finished. He got up, swaying this way and that. When he got his focus he looked to see Jen's foot right in his face, Jen kicked him. Shadows kicked her other leg and she fell down. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab her, but she pulled out her yo-yo and swung it at his knife, it went flying away.

"I knew you couldn't play fair, like always, you never changed a bit Shadows." Jen said. Shadows jumped off her and ran towards the knife. Jen realized she would have to get him away from the knife. She swung the yo-yo at his leg, it wrapped around and Jen pulled, Shadows tripped but as he rolled he grabbed the knife.

"Nice try Jen, if you do not want to join the boss, then you must die." He ran towards Jen, who whipped her yo-yo towards him, he deflected the yo-yo and continued to run towards Jen, deflecting every swing she attempted. He eventually got right in her face and grabbed what he assumed was her neck and walked to the edge of the castle. "Either way you will die, from the fall or from my knife, which one do you want Jen?"

Jen looked down. "Just drop me." Jen said. She could fell that Shadows hesitated to let go. "Go on, I'm the enemy aren't I? The old Shadows I know is gone, you said so. I have no argument against your decision, just drop me." Shadows closed his eyes. He knew he would have to, "good bye then, Jen." He let go and she fell. Jen grabbed her yo-yo and used it to latch herself onto the secure draw bridge.

Shadows looked down, a wave of relief and guilt hit him. He was supposed to kill her not fell happy that she lived. Something about what she said had changed him a bit. Jen swung down to see a giant yarn tank come out of the forest. "Come on Jen, get in!" She heard Jackson shout. She ran over and jumped through the door.

"Jen are you okay? You look like you were just in an intense fight." Lily "Yeah, I was, so let's go get Shadows shall we?" "Okay then, fire!" Richard pressed the huge blue button, cup holders popped out instead of the cannon firing.

"There was a cup holder button?" Lily asked. "Yeah, of course." Richard said. "But why?" "Everything needs cup holders." Lily sighed as Richard pressed the big red button.

Two huge rockets came out of the tank along with a chain gun. "All weapons ready sir, fire on your mark." Richard said to Fluff. "Okay T minus five, four, three, aw screw it, fire!"

With that the two missiles launched the cannon started firing and the chain gun unloaded as much bullets as it could, they blasted an entire wall down and Shadows had to retreat deeper into the castle. There was a pause as everyone waited for the dust cloud to disappear.

"Do you think we killed him?" Lily asked. "We have asked that several times, I personally don't think he is dead." Richard said. "Well that's one way to kill the mood." Jen said. "Come on guys, we need to get that mirror shard." Jackson said as he ran out of the tank.

"Stay here, me Lily and Jackson have this handled, but by the off chance we don't and Shadows come out victorious, make sure to utterly destroy him." Gino nodded his head and took Richard's seat as he and Lily ran off after Jackson.

* * *

><p>AN- So time to introduce our newest OC! Meet Jen, a mysterious girl with a past as dark (if not a bit darker) then the evil she is fighting, also she seems to have some relations with Shadows, just what is going on there? You'll find out some other chapter that is not the next one (siriously)


	29. Castle crashers

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Castle crashers<p>

Shadows ran into the castle, not really caring about any traps he activated. He kept running until he hit the throne room, a dead end. "Today is not your lucky day eh Shadows?" Jackson said.

Shadows turned around to see Richard, Jackson, and Lily standing in front of him. He looked over next to the throne to see two sets of armor. He also looked over to see a window over to his right. He used his dark matter to raise the two sets of armor together as the yarn armor started to form Shadows ran over and jumped out the window.

"What the hell why would he jump out of the window?" Richard asked. "Look," Lily said. Shadows used some of his body, technically yarn, as a whip, and swung down from debris hanging in the walls to make a nice soft landing down.

"He is getting away!" Richard shouted. "Quick stop him!" Lily shouted as she jumped out the window to go and chase him. "Wait, Lily! Shit, come on Jackson we need to go follow her."

"Don't get me wrong I would love to smash Shadows into the floor and toss him around like a rag doll, but we have much bigger problems." "What do you mean?" "Turn around you'll see." Richard turned around.

"Oh holy, yeah I see what you mean, much bigger problems."

"Ha, those idiots should be facing my surprise right about now, time to make my escape!" Shadows said as he continued running towards the giant hole in the wall. "I wouldn't bet on that." He turned around to see Lily's foot, then he fell back. "I see you decided to chase me girl, but let me tell you that was not a good idea." Shadows got up. He realized that Jen had taken most of his energy out when they were fighting, so he would have to make this one quick and simple.

Shadows got up and blocked another kick, he grabbed Lily's foot and tossed her over his shoulder and she landed next to a broken fountain in the courtyard they were fighting in. Lily got back up, Shadows charged towards her.

Lily remembered that the others were waiting at the tank, so she decided to grab Shadows and throw him towards that direction. Shadows got up. "This fight is going nowhere." Shadows turned and ran. "Hey, get back here!" Lily shouted.

Back in the throne room Richard and Jackson where dodging several flying gauntlets, Shadows had made the two armor sets self aware, and hero punching machines. "What are we going to do?" Richard asked as he barely dodged a face full of fist. "Simple, we do what any Kirby would do, we eat our foes." Jackson said as he opened his mouth wide. A few fists flew right threw him. "Ah, right, we are made out of yarn, transparent bodies." Jackson paused for a moment.

Richard swung his fist towards one of the fists, the yarn like whip came out of his hand like Shadows did, it wrapped around the fist and Richard used it to give one of the armor suits a hard right hook to the helmet.

"Jackson use the whip that is supposed to be part of your arms!" "Well Gino was right again about something, go figure." Jackson said as he grabbed a fist and started pulverizing the other armor suit with it.

"Rock paper scissors fist!" Richard shouted as he punched the helmet off of one of the suits. "Getting some kind of empty feeling?" Jackson asked the suit as he took the body piece and slammed it into the helmet. Both helmets flew out of the windows. Richard and Jackson both dropped the armor pieces they were holding, waiting to see if anything else would happen, but nothing did.

Jackson saw some glitter coming out of the two armor suits and walked over to them. He looked and eventually pulled out two mirror shards. "Whoa, Jen was right after all." Jackson said. He was amazed that Jen's strange plan actually worked.

"Come on we should go help Lily." Jackson nodded and they ran off. Meanwhile back at the courtyard Shadows tried to run, but Jen and the others almost blasted his face off. "Looks like I have no escape route huh? Shadows said out loud as Richard and Jackson ran out to the courtyard.

"You okay Lily?" Richard asked. "I'm fine. It seems that most of Shadows fighting energy is gone." Shadows formed some dark matter.

"Well, as the old saying goes. He who coops and runs away, lives to coop another day!" Shadows says as he teleported out of sight, but he dropped his mirror shard.

"… Who the hell says that?" Jackson asked. "I have no idea, but on the bright side we got our shard back." Lily said as she took the mirror shard from the ground. "Now we have four out of eight mirror pieces." "You know I have just realized, how are we going to go home?" Lily asked. "That should be no problem, I have a magic sock back home that connects to Dreamland. You guys can use it if you want to." Fluff said as he, Jen, Gino, and Henrietta walked up to them. "Hey guys, you don't mind if I join you right?" Jen asked. "No of course we don't mind, we could use another person with knowledge of the mirror shards." "Okay, thank you so much." Jen looked relived. "Come on guys, we should go back now." Richard said as everyone walked back to the tank.

Jen was happy that she was going back home. But she was more than a little worried, if Shadows has turned fully evil then things have just got way more complicated.

* * *

><p>AN- So Jen used to know Shadows when he was apparently not all evil, I wonder what this is all about...


	30. Home coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Home coming<p>

In Dreamland Tiff and Tuff where cleaning there room. "I hate how mom says we have to clean our room." Tuff says as he continued to throw all his stuff into a huge pile. "Well Tuff you aren't going to make this room any cleaner by throwing all your stuff around." "Come on Tiff I'm putting them all in a pile like you said." "I said into an organized pile." "It is organized." "If it is then you will be able to get out your hair comb and show it to me." Tuff's jaw dropped, then he looked at his pile.

"Tiff you can't be serious." "Of course I am, if your pile really is organized you should already know where it is." Tuff walked over to his pile and jumped in, looking for his comb he started throwing everything into a second pile. Tiff sighed and continued sorting her stuff. "I think I found something." Tuff said as he pulled out a huge sock.

"Whoa Tuff where did you find that sock?" Tiff asked. "I found it in my pile, what is this thing anyways?" "Kirby showed us that sock remember? I think it was important to him because he gave it to us to keep for him. While Tiff said this a strange white light came out of the sock.

"Whoa what's that!?" Tuff shouted as he dropped the sock. A blue blob was coming out of the sock. Tuff ran forward and kicked it. The sock flew and Richard soared out into a wall. "Hey ow, Tuff what was that for?" He asked as Gino popped out of the sock as well.

"Sorry Richard, wait how did you guys get out of the sock?" Tuff asked as the others popped out as well. "Who is this?" Tiff asked, looking at Jen. "Uh, hey, my name is Jen." Jen said. "Oh hey Jen, my name is Tiff, this is my brother Tuff." "How did you guys just pop out of a sock?" Tuff asked. "Long story short there is another sock like this one in an alternate yarn dimension we were trapped in."

"Hey guys we should go find Professor Curio right now, we are halfway from getting all the mirror shards after all. Maybe he knows where our next shard is." Lily said. "Wait, did you just say Professor Curio?" Jen asked. "Yeah, known Cappy archeologist, hey Tiff do you know where he is?" "I saw him talking with Mabel before, I think he likes to stay there while his building gets rebuilt." "Okay then, thanks."

The six ran out of the room and down the hall. "Wait a second, we are in the king's castle." Richard said as he ran. "Yeah, so what?" Jackson asked. "Well me and Lily fought him before, maybe he won't be so mad about it now? Hope he doesn't hold grudges." Richard said as they continued to run down the hallways.

They ran past a huge room but Lily stopped when she heard the kings voice. "Hey Lily come on." Jackson said. Lily motioned to stay quiet and pointed into the room.

The five walked up to her and hid beside the door. Lily looked in the room. The king was looking at a monitor coming out of the wall, there was also a strange machine in the middle of the room, Escargon was right next to the king.

"Well triple D I have to say that would cost around nine billion D bill's in cash." "Do you think this blowhard of a king has that much money?" Escargon says. "Well you know how the old saying goes no money no monster, sorry triple D."

"What are they talking about?" Richard asked. Everyone looked into the room. "Who is the king talking to?" Jackson asked. "Looks like some kind of business man." Gino says. "Guys we shouldn't all be looking we could get caught." Richard said. "We won't be if you keep your voice down." Jackson said. "Cookies are nice." Henrietta says. Everyone went silent and Jackson used the wall for an extreme face palm.

"Just hold on a dang moment, I want these monsters to help you guys out." "With your money am I correct? Because that's all the help we need from you." "No, with your Kirby problem." "So you mean those two you fought before?" "Exactly, I need me some monsters so I can get rid of them for you." The salesman stopped and thought about it. "All have my boss for his opinion, speaking of what have you learned about those Kirbies?"

"Well they seem to have three other friends. There are five of them I believe." "Hm, very interesting, what have they been doing?" "Well they aren't normally around town all that much, they seem to be exploring more than anything." The salesman cracked a smile, then laughed. "Well king I will talk to my boss about this, and tell you his response some time later."

The monitor went back into the wall and the machine went into the floor. "Whoa, guys did you hear that? The king is going to destroy this entire town if he gets those monsters." Richard said. "He seems more focused on us Richard, I think he would aim for us first." Lily said. "That's if he's smart, but from what I see he is anything but smart." Jackson says. "Oh crap, guys he is walking this way!" Gino says in a hurried tone. "Hey what was that?" The king asks Escargon.

The six ran away from the door and continued to run down a flight of stairs before Escargon could reply. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" A knight shouted as Richard ran into him. "Oh crap, sorry about that." Richard said as he looked up. "Wait, aren't you one of those Kirbies that had stopped the king from destroying the town?" The knight asked.

Richard hesitated, he wasn't sure if this knight liked the Cappies more, or if he liked the King more.

"Yeah that's the guy, the purple Kirby was with him as well." A second knight said as they walked up. "Oh really now?" Richard and Lily looked nervously at each other. "Well it's a good thing you did, we wanted to, but we are the King's higher knights so we couldn't really betray him." Both Lily and Richard sighed in relief.

"So anyways, my name is Sword." The first knight said. "And my name is Blade" The second knight said. "Nice to meet you guys." Lily said, but then the king ran down. His temper was about to snap, until he realized that it was the Kirbies, with a sixth one as well.

He quickly turned around, put his hammer away and ran for his life. "Well that's the strangest hello and goodbye I've ever got." Jackson said as they heard Dededee still running.

"So what brings you guys to the castle anyways?" Sword asked. "Well we were visiting Tiff and Tuff, we need to get going now though, got some very important things to do." "Alright, if you guys need help fell free to find me or Blade." The six ran off into the town and into Mabel's fortune telling shop.

"Oh hello you five, we were just talking about you." Mabel says. "What's up?" Richard asked. "We were just talking about that mirror, Curio here was very curious about what I could see." Mabel gestured to Curio, but Curio's eyes were bugged out. "What's wrong Curio?" Mabel asked, Curio ignored her. He was looking straight at Jen.

"I can't believe it." He said as Jen walked up to him. "What? I didn't die Curio." Jen said. "Wait what? Jen you know Curio?" Gino asked. "Know him? I worked for him before I met you guys." Jen said. "I think you might want to explain." Lily said as everyone else was open mouthed. "Well remember when I told you guys that I was studying these mirror shards? Well the thing is that I was Curio's assistant at the time. He said he knew about the mirror itself so I decided to work with him as his assistant so I could learn. We decided to try and find the mirror so I went out and tried to find it, I got lost and stumbled my way to that yarn world, and that's basically when I met you guys."

"Jen has been missing for about a year, I thought the worst, obviously." Curio said as he looked down at her. "It's good to see you again." "It's good to see you to Curio." "Seeing as the mirror broke I'm guessing you didn't find it?" Curio asked. "Well no, but in the bright side me and the others have got four shards of the mirror, it does indeed release magic glitter when it brakes." Jen says as she took out one of the mirror shard pieces.

Curio looked at it. "This is interesting, this mirror dates back to the beginning of dreamland we know, but I never expected the glass to be this intricate. You can see designs and outlines slightly craved on the glass itself." Curio said before giving the shard back to Jen.

"I have seen dark caverns filled with beautiful crystals recently. I believe this is where the next shard is." Mabel says.

"Okay then Mabel, we shall go there as soon as we can." Richard said. "But first we should really stay here for a while, or at least the rest of today. You know to make sure Dededee doesn't do something idiotic like send monsters against the Cappies." Lily said.

"Say, just wondering but seeing as I have nowhere to go now do you guys mind if I join you?" Jen asked. "Yeah sure you can join us." Richard said. "Come on, we should go eat." Lily said. "Right, Kawasaki's was good, right?" "You bet, best food in the world." Jackson said with heavy sarcasm. "Well we have nowhere else to eat anyways." Richard said as the six walked off into the town.


	31. Castle Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Castle training<p>

At about eight thirty in the morning Jen woke up to someone knocking at the front door of their house. She got out of bed and walked to the door, she opened it to see some strangely clothed Waddle Dee, you guys know him as Sage Dee.

"Who are you?" They both asked. "My name is Waddie Dee. Or Sage Dee really, I was going to visit my friends here, who are you?" "My name is Jen, I just moved in after helping the five who live here." Sage Dee closed his eyes.

"Huh, so you must be the sixth then." He said. Jen was confused.

"The sixth what exactly?" She asked. "Tell me, did you once work for an evil cause?" Jen was surprised, how could he have known?

"Uh, yeah." Jen said. "Just as I suspected, then you truly are the sixth warrior." "Sixth warrior? To what am I a warrior to?" "I didn't think you would know." "How did you know I used to work for, well, an evil person?" Jen asked Sage Dee.

"A prophesy had told me, tell me, what made you leave?" "I left when I realized that what I was working for was not good, but evil." "When did you leave?" "About a year and a few months ago I believe." "Where have you been this whole time?" "I was stuck in another dimension, wouldn't your prophesy tell you?" "It gives me fragments of info, it's not like an encyclopedia or anything it don't have all the answers." "I guess that's true, but you never answered my question, what am I a sixth warrior to?"

"You are the sixth warrior who will stop darkness from consuming Dreamland, you are familiar with the mirror shards am I correct?" "Yeah, me and Curio researched that ancient mirror a while back. Me and the others have four of the shards right now." "You guys are the saviors of that mirror, the parallel world in which this world would surely crumble without is now gone thanks to the mirror's breaking, this whole planets equilibrium hangs in the balance, it is your duty to make sure that does not happen."

"Sage Dee does the prophesy tell you anything about my past other than me working for evil?"

"Well it said something about a creature or person who wants revenge or something against you, it also hinted that you used to know whoever it is."

Jen closed her eyes, hopefully it was just talking about Shadows, she feared what would happen if it was not. "Well I should get going now." Sage Dee says, he turns away, but Jen says. "Hey wait didn't you need to talk to the others?" Sage Dee turned around. "No need anymore, I was just going to give them pointers on finding you, good luck Jen, you'll need it." Sage Dee said as he walked off.

That comment really didn't make Jen feel any better about her suspicions. Could it be possible that it was not Shadows that Sage Dee was talking about? She knew she worked for evil before but she did on two occasions. Could HE really come back from her past? And this time to kill her? She tried not to think about this and walked back to the house to see that the other five where eating breakfast.

"Hey Jen, where did you go off to?" Jackson asked as Jen sat down.

"That Sage Dee guy was talking to me that's all. Found out I am apparently the sixth warrior to finding those mirror shards so this should be interesting." Jen said as she started eating. "So we decided that we are going to stay another day, make sure Dededee does not try anything quite yet, we were going to try and find Sword and Blade again." Richard said. "Why?" "Well remember how they said if we needed anything we should go to them? Well me and Lily where talking about us being Kirbies and where wondering, what kinds of abilities could we get? Seeing as Sword and Blade are knights they probably fought with Kirby at least a few times, or Meta Knight might have told them about Kirby's many abilities. But either way they should know something about it."

Once Jen finished eating everyone walked back to the castle, they were greeted by a row of Waddle Dees.

"By the order of his majesty no Kirbies may enter the castle at the present time." Escargoon said.

"What did seeing us one time make him crawl into a corner with his favorite stuffed Scarfy doll and cry his eyes out or something?" Lily asked. "Yes," Escargon said, which make Jackson cry because he was laughing too hard.

"Escargon let's be logical about this shall we?" Lily asked. "Okay sure why not, I need to kill some time anyways." "Okay so let's think about it, what happened last time you sent out someone to stop us? Mind you it was a huge octopus thing with swords. We made sushi out of it did we not?" "Well I guess you have a point, but what does this have to do with anything?" "Think about it, if a huge monster couldn't stop us from beating the crap out of the king what makes him think that a single line of cute little Waddle Dees with spears would do anything? Now I'm not saying that we want to fight you but if you block our way we really don't have a choice."

"Speak for yourself Lily I would love to bash a few skulls." Jackson said.

Escargon paused for a moment, thinking about his position. "If I let you go then the king would smash me with his mallet." "Well if we fought our way in you would have a lot of injured Waddle Dees, also quite a few bumps on your head, it doesn't matter you will most likely get smacked either way." Escargon thought about what Lily said. "Right, then come on in." "That's what I thought." Jackson said gloatingly as they walked into the courtyard.

"Right, so where would Sword and Blade be?" Lily asked. "I have no idea. Let's go ask Tiff and Tuff." Richard said. The six walked into a huge mess hall, looking for Tiff and Tuff, instead what they found was a bunch of Waddle Dees eating breakfast. They turned to stare at the six, it was dead silent.

"Right, hey has anyone seen Sword or Blade?" Jen asked awkwardly, breaking the silence. "Is there something you need?" Sword asked as he and Blade walked up. "Yeah you see even though we know our Kirby bodies now, we really don't know a lot about our abilities, all we really ever used was swords guns and bombs, seeing as you guys knew Kirby for quite some time we were hoping that you might know of a few abilities that he could use." Lily said.

"Yeah, we know of a whole lot of abilities that Kirby can use, do you want us to show you now?" Sword asked. "If you can we would greatly appreciate it." "Okay then, go to the courtyard, we will be right there." Sword said as he and Blade ran off.

The six walked out into the courtyard until Sword and Blade returned, carrying some weapons and a mirror. "So from what we seen Kirby can use just about anything as a weapon, including strange stuff like mirrors, who wants to inhale the mirror?" Sword asked.

Henrietta ran up and ate it. She got a jester hat and a orb scepter. "Right, so if you would kindly try to attack me." Henrietta ran forward and swung her scepter at him, mirrors shot out as Sword guarded. "Okay you can stop now." Henrietta stopped swinging.

"Okay as you guys can see when you use the mirror ability when you swing your scepter forwards it lets out smaller mirrors, these mirrors are not only used to hurt enemies, but reflect their attacks as well."

"Next thing we have for you guys is this." Blade said, taking out a spear. "Simple enough, I think you all know what a spear is, so who wants it?" "I'll take it." Jackson said, Blade tossed it over and Jackson ate, it, he got some kind of headband with a gold star emblem on the front, and of course he got a spear.

"We also have some knifes, I would think this gives you the ninja ability, but I'm not too sure yet, who wants to try it out?" Sword asked. Jen took the knifes and ate them, sure enough she got a ninja hat and a bunch of throwing knifes. "Hey I have an idea, guys you might want to hold on to something stable." Lily said, once everyone was safe and waiting Lily started to inhale, her powerful gusts attracted quite a few bushes. When she was gone inhaling she swallowed. She got a crown with an emerald in the middle, on the top was a bunch of leafs.

"Whoa, hey Lily you have a full on legit shrub on your head." Richard said. "I thought it might work like that, interesting." Lily said. "Wait, if that's the case, I want to try that out to." Gino said, he walked over to the fountain and started inhaling.

"Uh why is Gino drinking a lot of water?" Jackson asked. "Who knows maybe he gets thirsty when he thinks really hard." Lily said. Once Gino was done he also got a crown, with an aquamarine in the middle and had water on top, instead of leafs. "As I thought, now I have a water ability." Gino said. "So that leaves us with the bow and arrows, hey Richard catch!" Blade tossed a bow at Richard. Richard ate it and got a quiver filled with arrows and got a green headband, he had a bow as well.

"Now that all of you have new abilities why not test them out? We want you six to try and fight us." Blade said. "Are you sure? All six of us against you two?" Lily asked. "Don't worry about hurting us. We are skilled knights so we will be fine."

Jackson started by stabbing towards Sword. Sword used his, well, sword (yes I went there,) to parry Jackson's stab. Jackson used the non-bladed side to hit Sword in the chest. Sword stumbled back, but quickly returned to slash towards Jackson, who blocked the strike and took a quick step back.

"Nice, you seem to know how to use a spear already." Sword said. "I've said some fighting lessons before." Jackson said, before stabbing forwards again.

Meanwhile Blade was busy trying to attack Lily, but it was hard, seeing as when Lily spun around a storm of sharp leafs surrounded her. It was not too hard to dodge Richard's attacks, seeing as he was not the greatest with bows he found it hard to try and hit a target. Henrietta was not all that concerning either, she seemed to just want to find out how the scepter even formed the mirrors. Gino was just spitting out small streams of water, trying to get anything other than small streams, but it didn't seem to want to work with him.

Lily finally stopped spinning to see Blade slash towards her, she rolled back and grabbed some leafs from her crown. She threw them at Blade, who blocked the attack. "Well, I was not expecting that!" Blade said. "Did Kirby ever use this ability?" "Not to my knowledge." Blade said, but then Jen jumped out of nowhere and attempted to hit Blade with a drop kick.

Blade blocked and kicked Jen, who went flipping back and landed next to Lily. "I like this ability." Jen said as she pulled out two knives.

"Uh, guys I think we any want to stop now." Sword said. "Why?" Lily asked. "The king looks a little more than angry." Sword pointed towards Dededee. "Wait, guys take this before you leave." Blade gave Lily a strange looking sword. "What is this?" Lily asked. "Can't exactly explain right now, but you'll need it for later."

Sword and Blade said their hurried goodbyes to the six before the six had to run from an irate Dededee.


	32. In the caverns unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: In the caverns unknown<p>

"Alright seeing as we only seem to be angering the king more it would probably be better if we left right now." Lily said. "I have to agree, we wasted enough time here." Jackson said. They ran off to Kabu. "Kabu we need our air rides." Lily said. Kabu sent out the air rides.

"Uh what am I going to use?" Jen asked. "You can take my winged star, I'll fly with Richard." "Uh Lily I don't think you would like how fast the formula star goes." "Right I forgot about that, then you can take Richard's formula star." "Okay." The six got on the rides and started to fly.

"Did Mable say where the Crystal Caverns where again?" Richard asked Lily. "I don't remember her saying anything about where it was no." Lily said. "Wait, I remember me and Curio once went there." Jen said. "You did?" "Yeah, we went looking for signs of the mirrors origins, we thought it might have been made in that same cavern." "Do you remember where it is?" "Kind of, follow me!" Jen said as she bolted off.

"That's going to be difficult." Lily said as she and everyone else flew off, trying to catch up to Jen.

Once they caught up to Jen she nosedived down next to a cave entrance. "We are here." Jen said as everyone else landed. "I'm jealous of you Jen, it took me a while to master flying that thing." Richard said. "It's not too bad actually, just tilt it and pull up or push down to steer left or right." Jen said as she started to walk into the cavern. The others ran after her.

"Whoa those crystals are huge!" Jackson said. "And virtually impossible to break off the walls, trust me, me and Curio tried several times." "Did you get one down eventually?" Jackson asked. "Yeah, we made a killer amount of money, all wasted on our research and the hospital bill, let me let you I thought Curio broke every bone in his body, but he's fine know." Jen said as they continued to walk down the trails.

"I must warn you through, these crystals will lure you, make you want to take one so bad that you will lose your mind, I think you guys would be better off following me for now." She turned around, only Lily was with her now, the others must have been distracted and walked off somewhere else. "Shit, okay then, Lily your still with me right?" "Yeah, Jen these crystals are so pretty, do you know why they are glowing?" "Yeah, the crystals are this caverns way of central lighting, seeing as there is no torches or anything to light it up for us."

"Is there anything we need to worry about?" "Well, there is this one thing." What is it?" "I have no idea, several text books and documentaries suggest that there is something that is lurking in this cavern. Though I highly doubt it I guess we should be cautious." "And also try to find the others." "Right, did you see any of them walking off?" "No, I just noticed when you did." "Right, well hopefully we will find them while we are walking, do you have any of the shards?" "I have a couple." "Can I see one?" "Sure." Lily gave Jen a mirror shard.

Jen studied it for a minute. "I think we should continue to go down this way." Jen said as she picked a pathway to her left, Lily following behind her. "How can you tell where a mirror shard is just by looking at it?" Lily asked. "Well you see the magic glitter is like a magnet, it attracts other mirror shards by the way the mirror shard glistens. The whiter the color the closer the mirror shard. Right now it was pointed towards this pathway we are walking down, and seems to be getting whiter as we continue walking." "That's interesting, so it's like a metal detector?" "Yeah basically, aw dang it, this is a dead end." "But the mirror was hinting this way wasn't it?" "Yeah, but it might have been saying that it was in the direction, not in this exact location. Sorry Lily I messed up." "That's okay, we'll just go back."

"There will be no such thing." They heard someone say.

They turned around to see Shadows standing in front of the pathway. "Why don't you ever choose any good times to attack us?" Lily asked. "Well that would be the fun in that?" Shadows asked as he pulled out two blades.

"I guess there is no way around it, we will have to fight him Lily." "Alright." Lily said as she started messing around with the leafs on her head.

"What girl? Why would you need to scratch your head? I mean you are going to die soon enough." "Oh really?" Lily asked as she pulled out a sword fashioned from leafs. "Well I see you like to get to the point, okay I'll play along with that." Shadows ran towards Lily, but Jen tripped him.

Shadows dropped but rolled forward, he was right in front of Lily. Lily slashed at him but he blocked with one of his swords. He used the other to block the knives that Jen was throwing at him.

Lily dropped her sword and started spinning, trapping Shadows in a leaf storm.

"Jen I got him trapped, use your knives!" Lily shouted. Jen was going to, but she was worried that she was going to hit Lily. "Hold on Lily stop spinning for a second!" Jen said as she ran forward.

Lily stopped spinning only for Shadows to kick her into a wall. Jen grabbed Shadows and jumped into the air, she flipped and they started falling. Jen jumped off as Shadows slammed into the ground. "So you want to play the hard way do you?" Shadows said, but he was teetering around, almost dizzy. He pulled out another sword, but this one was on fire.

Lily tried to throw some leafs at Shadows, but Shadows burned them. "Ah, well know I'm useless." Lily said. Shadows stuck out and Lily slammed into the wall again, the velocity and impact was enough to make her pass out.

"Shadows didn't anyone teach you manners? You don't hit girls!" Jen said as she drop kicked him. "Manners are for squares!" Shadows said as he punched back.

Jen jumped back and threw a few knives. Shadows used his dark matter to knock the knives away. He ran forward and Jen pulled out her katana to block his attack. At this moment they felt the ground rumbling. They both stopped and turned around, a giant crystal fighter formed out of the wall.

"That must be the creature the books warned about." Jen said as it picked up Lily and threw her at Shadows, who did not dodge in time. Shadows flew out and landed on an outside wall, Lily landed and woke up as Shadows got up. She turned around to see the crystal warrior charging towards Jen. "Jen!" Lily shouted, Jen screamed as the crystal warrior swung it's blade down at her.


	33. An odd term of events

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: An odd term of events<p>

**Jen's POV**

When the crystal thing struck at me I closed my eyes and screamed, but I heard the sound of two blades colliding. I opened my eyes to see Shadows was in front of me, he had saved my live.

"What, Shadows, why?" I asked, it made no sense I thought he was supposed to kill me.

"Last time we fought I forgot something. You saved my life before, think of this as returning the favor." Shadows said as he used his dark matter to force the knight back.

"What the heck just happened?" I heard Lily ask, she walked up to me and Shadows. "For the time being I will work with you two, don't disappoint me now." I knew he was aiming that statement at me, and I didn't plan on it anyways.

The crystal thing got up, it crumbled at our feet. "Well that was anticlimactic. I mean seriously? Dude If I am going to repay someone I should be allowed to repay them in a flashy manner." Shadows says. I had to shake my head, so he didn't change that much after all.

But a few seconds later the crystals formed until they turned into three different fighters. They looked like crystallized humans, this made me worry, this definitely is not good.

The first one had a sword, the second a pistol and finally the third had a spear.

"I'll get the one with the gun." Lily said. "I call the one with the spear." Shadows says. "I'll get the swordsman then." I said before I jumped up and stuck onto one of the wall crystals.

I jumped down and drop kicked the swordsman, my foot killed. "What are you made out of? Crystals!?" "Gee what gave you THAT idea Jen!?" Shadows shouted over as he was blocking the spear warriors attacks.

The swordsman swung towards me, using the ninjitsu I recently learned thanks to this ability I disappeared out of thin air. The swordsman stopped in front of me, wondering where I went.

I appeared a little too early, seeing as the knight saw me and struck me into a crystal before I could attack. I still needed some practice with this ability. "Hey Shadows how are you doing?" I asked.

**Shadow's POV**

"I can't exactly talk right now Jen!" I said. I had to dodge another stab by this annoying spear knight as I said that. I used my dark matter to rip the spear out of its hands, and used the spear to stab the warrior with.

To my surprise it actually made a dent, unlike my sword which just broke on impact, it was made out of dark matter to, I thought nothing could break dark matter weapons, these guys are something else, but it gave me an idea.

I used my dark matter to suspend the warrior into the air and I ran over to one of the huge crystals on the walls. I only had a little time to craft what I needed. I just have to assume that Jen and Lily can handle themselves. I continued carving my desired weapon into the crystal until I saw the sword knight pull off some kind of spinning attack on Jen, who went flying into Lily, who was also getting her ass handed to her.

I had to sigh, I thought that Lily would be able to get herself a weapon, but to be fair there is nothing to copy here. Jen must have just let her guard down. I finished crafting my weapon and pulled out a crystal sword. "Now, is time for revenge." I said, I copied my sword twice, one for Jen, one for Lily. I dropped it next to them as I ran towards the spear warrior again.

**Lily's POV**

I fought some difficult fight's in my life before, but saying the word difficult to describe this was simply incorrect. This was not difficult, it was really hard. The fact that I don't have a weapon only makes it worse.

_At this time Shadows dropped a sword next to Lily._

I wonder what that thumping noise was that I just heard?

I got up to see a diamond like sword in front of me, perfect timing. I inhaled it and got the sword ability.

I turned around to face the gun wielder again, I'm not quite sure how I am going to be able to attack it quite yet though, it still has range over me.

It started to fire and I started to swing around randomly. I must have blocked every shot fired, because I felt nothing hitting me, lucky me.

I charged towards the gun wielder when it was reloading, but then it got tackled by the spear warrior. "What the?" I asked, but Shadows cut me off.

"Hope you don't mind." He was running towards the two warriors. "All yours." I said as I backed away, I never really liked to fight anyways.

"Oh, don't mind if I do then!" "Here use this." I tossed him my sword. Shadows jumped up and caught it, he spun forward like a top, but one of the warriors gave him a swift uppercut. Shadows went flying as the two warriors eyed me, waiting for me to make a move.

Crap, there goes my sword as well. I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards my sword, Shadows had dropped it. I grabbed it and swung towards one of the warriors. I was able to knock the gun out of the warrior's hands. Now all I need to do is get rid of both of them, right, this should get interesting.

**Jen's POV**

I dared a glance away from the sword knights attacks to see Lily was fighting two of the warriors, where the hell was Shadows? I looked up, oh that's where Shadows is, his face was almost literally plastered onto the wall. I had to get him down somehow. I dodged the knights sword, that gave me an idea.

I jumped onto the sword knight and jumped off once it tried to strike me. I went soaring into the air while the sword knight had to get the sword out of its shoulder.

I grabbed onto Shadows and we both went falling to the floor. "Thanks Jen, these guys are more annoying than anyone else I had to fight." He said as he got up, his flying to the crystal wall gave me an idea.

"Hey Shadows, you know how to release a focus blast right?" "Yeah, why?" "Well I need you to try and hit the warriors with it, maybe that could stop them?"

"I don't think so, my indestructible dark weapons broke on them, so I think a focus blast won't too much, unless…" "What do you have in mind?" "Well do you know how to use a focus blast?" "Yeah, should we both use focus blasts?" "We should both attack the same warrior, to fuse our focus energy into one huge blast." "I see what you mean, we should probably make this quick, Lily seems to be in a pickle." "Right."

**Lily's POV**

Why are all three warriors deciding on attacking me? I must have been seriously cruel to cute little Waddle Dee's sometime in my life to deserve this kind of punishment! I can't even get a few hits in without one of them almost beheading me, though I don't think Kirbies technically have heads, just the round bodies.

I ducked a sword strike, I need to focus.

I ran forwards and jumped into the air. I cart wheeled over the warriors and landed behind them, I hit the gun wielder in the arm, good thing. I have to wonder, why do these crystal fighters look like humans? I thought they didn't exist in dreamland. I guess it doesn't matter, these seem to be enemies so I have to make sure I don't get killed by them, which surprisingly I'm doing good at. I was blocking the gunner's bullets and parried the spear and sword knights attacks.

"Hey Lily get out of the way!" I heard Jen shout. Before I could react one of the warriors hit me, I went flying out of the way so I guess that counts.

When I looked back I saw Jen and Shadows shooting a huge ball of energy at the warriors. "Hey, Lily are you alright!?" I heard Richard shout, I looked behind me to see the others finally caught up with us. "I'm fine, come on we need to help Jen." I ran back into the room, the three knights were slain.

"Hey you were right after all." Jen said to Shadows. "I thought it would work." Shadows said. The others looked dumbfounded."Jen isn't Shadows the enemy?" Richard asked. "I had a debt to Jen I had to repay. I am not here to fight you guys." "Believe it or not he actually helped us this time around." Jen said.

"Sorry about not being able to help out all that much guys." I said, I mean to be honest I really didn't do much.

"It's no problem Lily. In retrospect we should have told you our plan in the first place." Jen said.

"Hey guys look!" Gino shouted. He saw something glitter in the middle of the crystal heap that used to be the warrior's. It had to be a mirror piece.

"It couldn't have been that easy." Richard said as he ran up to grab it. "We will have that shard piece thank you." I heard someone say, all I was able to see was a cloaked figure in the distance. I gasped, could it be the man from my vision a while back?


	34. Here comes team squeak squad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- I've had up to chapter 36 written in advance, but now I am facing something horrible, something dreaded, *gasp* writers block! *DUN DUN DUN!* But in a serious matter I can't think of things so untill Iget back on track chapter 36 will be the last uploaded chapter for a while, I apologize to the fans of this story but this is what writers block does to you, it's horrible! D':

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Here comes team squeak squad!<p>

"We'll be taking this shard thank you." The figure said as they walked out of the Shadows (and not the person Shadows, just, the shadows, shadows.)

Lily was relieved to see that the said figure was a mouse, not the human like being she's been seeing in her nightmares recently.

"Who the hell are you to say something like that?" Shadows said, he was ready to fight for that shard if he had to.

"My name is Daroach, the strong leader." "I am Spinni! The team's ninja!" "The names Storo! I pack the punch!" "And I am doc. When brawn is not enough I'm here to help!" "Together we are the Squeak Squad!" All four shouted in union.

"Anyway, who are you guys?" Daroach asks and Spinni grabs the mirror shard. "Why do you want to know?" Jackson asked. "Well if we know if you are we will strike you a deal." "Okay fine then, hold on." Jackson and the others from together in a circle.

"What should we call ourselves?" Richard asked. "I have an idea, copy them, say our names and a very brief summery." Lily said. "Okay? So what is our name?" Jen seemed to understand what Lily was thinking, she looked at Lily and said, "Me and Lily got that guys, no need to worry." Jen said.

"So who are you guys?" Daroach asked. "Alright then, my name is Richard, the brave leader." "I'm Lily, the teams compassion." "Jackson here, mess with me and your life is as good as gone." "Gino here, the teams brain." "Somewhat," "Shut up Jackson, I am right sometimes aren't I?" "I'm Henrietta, I like pie." "... And finally I am Jen, the teams, uh, let's see." "Something wrong?" Richard asked. "Well, I just joined, so I have no idea what I do for the team." "I think you're like the scout, seeing as you guided Lily towards the mirror shard correctly." "Okay then, so I am Jen, the teams scout, I track the mirror shards." "And together," Lily started "We are," Jen said, "The mirror warriors!" They both shouted.

"Wait, you track these very expensive objects?" Daroach asked. "Expensive?" Jen asked. She was confused she thought artifacts were priceless.

"Forget the deal, okay Squeak Squad, capture Jen!" "Oh crap," Jen said as Spinni ran forwards her. Shadows appeared out of nowhere and threw Spinni right into Storo. "You are not harming Jen on my watch." He said.

Jen looked curiously at him and he said. "I'm still working off my debt, I would like to pay it in full i.e. you not getting hurt in the process." Shadows said.

"I can form some weapons for you guys, just say the word and I will make them." "Sword." "Gun." "Spear." "Ninja." "Bomb." "Ducky." "What!? Uh okay!" Shadows gave everyone weapons.

"Now let's get this started." Jackson said as he pulled out his spear.

"I think Jen should stay back, they are aiming for her anyways." Richard said.

"I'm going after Daroach, anyone can join me if they want to." Shadows said as he pulled out his dark blade and charged forward.

"Alright then, I'll go with him, Jackson and Gino you two should go after Storo, Lily can handle Doc just fine, Henrietta, do something, and Jen seeing as you are a ninja try to attack Spinni, if Spinni tries to attack you, but stay back if you can." Everyone agreed with Richard's plan and Richard ran over to Shadows, who just got attacked by Daroach.

"Watch out Richard he has claws." Shadows said as he got back up, he formed claws on his second arm, so Shadows had a sword and claws. "Jump on my head." Shadows said to Richard as Daroach floated up to the air.

Richard jumped off his head to rocket upward, Shadows grabbed his foot just after he jumped off his head so he rocketed up as well. He swung off of Richard onto Daroach. He threw Daroach to Richard, who stuck him to the floor.

Richard fell down, sword aimed at the ground so he could attack Daroach when he landed on him, Shadows slashed towards him only for Daroach to teleport behind him. Richard landed and luckily Shadows hit Richard's blade, not Richard himself.

"He can teleport?" Richard was surprised. "He isn't the only one." Shadows said as he teleported behind Daroach, he kicked him towards Richard, but Daroach teleported behind Richard and stuck him into Shadows. "Damn he's good." Shadows said as he and Richard got up.

"Watch out!" They heard Gino shout before he slammed into them, Storo had punched him. "Whoa this guy is powerful, okay let's see if he can stop this!" Jackson threw his spear at Storo and charged towards him.

Storo punched at Jackson, but Jackson jumped over his fist and grabbed his spear, he stabbed down. Storo caught the spear and broke it in two, he tossed Jackson over to the pile as well.

"He is tough, hope Jackson can handle him." Lily thought out loud as she was dodging rockets that was flying out of the doc's UFO. She failed to dodge the last missile and went flying into the pile that was her friends, Henrietta didn't stand a chance against them, all that we left was Jen.

"I guess I really have no choice now." Jen thought as she took off the ninja ability. "What's going on? You giving up?" Daroach asked, smirking.

"You wish." Jen said before she blasted Storo with a laser of light energy. She teleported behind Spinni and threw him at doc, the UFO broke and crashed into the floor. Jen formed a light claw out of her right hand and used it to block Daroach's claw. Daroach teleported behind Jen, but she teleported above him, she cut used her light claw to cut though the crystal she was holding onto.

"There is more than crystals that can cut crystals." Jen said as she teleported away before the crystal landed on Daroach. She appeared on top of it, Spinni was sneaking up behind her. She used the light energy to form a wave that slammed Spinni against a wall.

Storo punched Jen and she went flying into a wall. She got back up to see Jackson was back, now trying to distract Storo. "These guys are more of a challenge then I thought." Shadows said as he got back up.

"DUCKY!" Henrietta shouted as she started to beat Spinni senseless with it. Lily was shooting at doc, who got into a Kracko robot. Gino and Richard where attacking Daroach, who got out from the under of the crystal.

"Come on Storo those punches don't hurt!" Jackson said as he was dodging Storo's punches. "Stand still then if they don't hurt!" Storo said. Jackson saw Jen advancing with a light hammer.

"Okay then, give me your hardest punch." Jackson said. Storo, falling for the bait pulled his fist back, getting ready to punch his hardest.

Jen jumped up and slammed her hammer into his head as hard as she could. Storo fell over, what felt like a small earthquake symbolized that he was down for the count.

Shadows replaced Richard, and was fighting alongside Gino to defeat Daroach. Richard had a shield and was guarding Lily from the Kracko robots electric lasers. "How many robots does this doc guy have?" Lily asked. "I have no idea but I hope this is the last one." Richard said as he endured the shocking pain of the electricity flowing through his metal shield, regretting not asking Shadows to make a wooden one or something, he continued to hold on.

Spinni was down as well, after being beaten to death with a duck. Daroach pulled out a scepter with stars on the end it (triple star ability) instantly stars spun around him and he swung it towards Gino's direction. At that moment Gino was attacked by a swarm of stars (I know that ability only shoots three, it sounds cooler if there was a swarm though.)

He couldn't attack back as the stars continued assaulting him. Shadows jumped up and struck Daroach. Daroach flew back but swung some more stars towards Shadows. Shadows used the dark matter to break the stars. Jackson and Jen showed up behind Daroach, Jackson threw him at Jen, who smashed him back with her hammer. Jackson kicked him towards Shadows. Shadows formed a baseball bat as Daroach flew towards him.

Shadows smashed him towards Jen, who slammed him back into a wall. "Home run!" Shadows shouted as Daroach fell down, out cold. Lily broke the Kracko robot, sending doc crashing to the floor again.

"Should we bother with him?" Jackson asked as he ran up. "No, he would just waste our time." Jen said as she walked up as well, she felt someone poking her, she turned around to see Shadows had the mirror shard.

"Here, it's yours now." Shadows said. "Uh, thanks?" Jen had no idea why he wasn't trying to get away with it. "Just a warning Jen, next time we meet you are an enemy to me again." Shadows said, then he turned around and walked away.

"Wait what just happened? Did Shadows just GIVE us a mirror shard?" Lily asked.

Jen thought about this whole term of events fully for a second. Shadows couldn't have been protecting her and even giving her a shard because of debt, he already repaid her before, and she knows that Shadows would not overdo his debt, especially to people who work against him. What was this really about?

* * *

><p>AN- Could we be possibly seeing some weakness in Shadows? And what IS going on with him and Jen? Well seeing as I am evil and want to make you wait you will have to find out liter when I explain it!


	35. Dededee's revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N FALSE ALARM XD! I can haz failz XD!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Dededee's revenge<p>

_Once the heroes got out of the caverns they got to their rides._

**Jen's POV**

"Hey Jen, why did Shadows say he was in your debt?" I heard Lily ask me before I got on my Formula star.

I had to think about what I was going to tell her, I know for a fact that he said he was in a debt because I saved his life back in the battle of what we both called unity.

It was a battle between one of my old boss's forces and someone known as Dark Galacta Knight, he was one of the strongest warriors in our entire dimension. But with all that power there needs to be a balance of responsibility, Dark Galacta Knight had none, he fought and killed for the sake of doing it. Me and Shadows were sent to try and reason with him. That didn't go great at all, in the end it was more like me trying to make sure Shadows didn't die while fighting Dark Galacta Knight singlehandedly.

Me and him called it the battle of unity because it helped unite everyone my old boss ruled over.

But I couldn't tell them I used to work with Shadows, it would be better if they didn't know, because if I did they would have to question everything about my past, including my old bosses name which should not be spoken by his followers, including his old ones, and I didn't want that to happen.

"I met him once before, he was hurt and I had no idea who he was, I helped him and he said his name, that he was in my debt, and left." I left no room to argue, they seemed to trust me. I just have to hope that I will never have to explain my real past to them.

**Lily's POV**

I was confused by Jen's explanation. I mean it was a rather quick explanation, maybe she didn't want to talk too much about it? It would make sense, she probably just didn't want to remind herself that she helped the guy who wants to steal from and or kill us.

I got on my ride and waited for Richard to jump on behind me. "Where are we going now?" I asked. "I have no idea, I mean we have no other leads anymore. Maybe we should just go back to Mabel?" Gino said. Everyone agreed with him so we flew back to Cappy town, what I saw scared me.

Dededee had sent out his forces while we were gone.

I flew down to see that there was a Waddle Dee looking guy, but he had only one eye and it covered where a Waddle Dee's face would be, it must be Waddle Doo.

"Okay boys, fire!" I heard him shout on a megaphone. I looked to see there were several mortars about to fire at us. "Guys there are mortars aimed at us!" I shout to everyone. "Fly down into the town we can try to make it harder for them to aim!" Jen shouted. "But then the Waddle Dee's could attack us!" Jackson shouted. "It's better than being shot down Jackson." Richard said as we flew down into the town, the mortar blasts were luckily off target.

I looked to see Richard had no weapons. I gave him my guns, seeing as I am flying he might as well be gunning, I saw some paint on someone's door and was curious (as usual), would I get an ability if I ate some paint?

I inhaled it in and then I got a grey baseball cap, backwards and a paint brush. "What did you do?" Richard asked. "I was wondering if I could get an ability if I ate some paint." I said to him. "Sounds disgusting." "Yeah it certainly tasted disgusting."

The six of us regrouped as we flew out of the town, flying towards the castle, dodging mortar explosions all the while. "We should split up, some of us should protect the village, some should take down Waddle Doo, and some should take on Dededee." Richard said to everyone as we flew towards Waddle Doo.

"We can protect the city from the skies Richie, you have guns after all." I said. "Right, Henrietta should not take on the king, she and I will fight Waddle Doo." Gino said. "I want to fight this King, see how strong he is." Jackson said, flying forward past Waddle Doo and the mortars. "I'll stay with Gino and Henrietta, Jackson could handle himself." Jen said as she, Gino, and Henrietta jumped off their rides, I turned around and flew back to the village, I looked to see Richard pulling out a rocket launcher.

"I'm going to have fun with this thing!" He shouted as I flew up to a higher altitude.

**Jen's POV**

As I jumped down Waddle Doo pulled out his sword. "Attack!" He yelled and all the Waddle Dee's started throwing spears. "Guys stay behind me." I said, Gino and Henrietta ran behind me as I formed some light energy and used it as a shield to protect against the spear onslaught.

Once it stopped I looked to see Waddle Doo had used his beam ability to make his sword flowing with electricity, he must have made a spark sword. I used my light energy to form two daggers, time to get to work.

I ran forward as Gino and Henrietta dealt with the Waddle Dee's. "By the king's royal decree, we must get rid of you and the five others, no hard feelings." Waddle Doo shouted to me as I ran forward.

He swung at me but I parried with my own dagger blade. I slashed forward with my second blade but he shot out an energy ball at me out of his eye. I went flying back and landed on the ground, I was not expecting that move.

I jumped up and shot an energy ball of my own at him. Waddle Doo shot a energy ball at mine and they exploded in mid air, the explosions aftermath was powerful enough to make him stumble back a few steps, I however knew how to deal with this kind of thing, I formed some light energy at my feet and held my ground, I saw Gino, Henrietta, and the remaining Waddle Dee's fly back as Me and Waddle Doo connected blades again, this fight was going to be more difficult than I thought.

**Jackson's POV**

Damn those mortars damn them all to hell, I flew into the courtyard only for the mortars to shoot me down into a hallway, thankfully my shadow star didn't seem harmed all that much. I got up and started to run to the throne room. I kept running until I saw Sword and Blade, both with their weapons pointed at me.

"Guys move aside I don't think Dededee is worth hurting yourselves over." I said as I stopped in front of them. Sword looked at blade, who nodded for some reason. "Just go along with it." Blade whispered to me, I nodded. I wonder what they have planed?

I watched as Sword threw his sword across the hallway. "Oh no there goes my sword!" Sword shouted as Blade's… blade flew across the hallway as well, he must have thrown it to.

"You have beaten us both in combat, we yield!" Blade shouted as Sword took out a mallet.

"You might want to use this instead of a spear, trust me." Sword said to me. "Okay then, thanks." I whispered before eating the mallet to get hammer Kirby. "Good luck, be careful the king is not messing around this time." They both whispered to me before I ran to the throne room, this shouldn't be difficult at all, it's just some dumb penguin who shouldn't even BE ruler to start off with.

As I rounded the corner into the throne room Dededee turned around to face me. Instantly I understood why Sword and Blade told me to be careful, I'm not entirely sure if just a hammer could help me now…

**Jen's POV**

"You mine now!" Waddle Doo shouted at me as I barely dodged another laser blast from his eye, I was taking a beating and Gino and Henrietta were getting overflowed with Waddle Dees. Where the hell did Dededee even get that many?

Where Waddle Dee's like the bunnies back home when it comes to multiplying or something? Can they even mate to start off with? I have no idea and I don't WANT to find out. I need to get back into focus Waddle Doo almost hit me again there. "Keep dodging this makes great target practice!" Waddle Doo said to me as he shot another energy ball at me, I can't even get close to him how am I to take him out?

_At this moment Jen sees a flash of light fly in the middle of her and Waddle Doo, when Jen saw Waddle Doo again he had paint all over his eye, she looked to see the attacker, it was Lily._

"Attack now Jen he can't see anything!" Lily shouted to me as I saw her fly back to the town. I turned around to see Waddle Doo was trying to wipe his eye, this was my chance, time to show him what I can really do.

I ran forward and kicked him into the air, then I used my light energy to teleport (much like Shadows can use his dark matter to teleport) behind him and kicked him back towards the ground. Then I fell down next to him and threw him into the Waddle Dee mob.

I saw Lily land next to me. "Jen we need to get the King first, these Waddle Dees will stop if we stop the king." "Right, but we can't all just go, we need someone to stay back, what should we do?" "I'll bring you to Dededee to fight him with Jackson." Richard jumped off Lily's ride as I jumped on. We both flew off to the castle.

**Jackson's POV**

I must admit this King was impressing me, I thought he was just some random idiot, like Henrietta, but at least he has a hammer that has rockets in it, yes you heard me right, ROCKETS! It also had some kind of flamethrower and shock the ground when the King brought it down.

"You and those others will leave my kingdom immediately, no matter what the cost!" Dededee shouted as he slammed his hammer at me, I connected his hammer's end with my mallets end and we both went stumbling back.

"No matter the cost? HA! You think you are a threat? I've seen little baby Waddle Dee's that are more dangerous then you! You're not even mini boss material!" I shouted as I started to spin towards Dededee, my hammer out so I could hit him when I got close enough.

I hit Dededee but he let lose his flamethrower and I almost got burned, he set my hammer on fire though… "Wrong move penguin man!" I shouted as I jumped up and got ready to let down my hammer with all my weight. I looked to see the King's hammer was spewing out some strange lights, he must be charging up his hammer, that couldn't be a good sign.

I ignored it as I normally did and brought down my hammer, only thing was that he brought up his hammer and we collided again, only this time I went flying into a wall, I was literally in the wall. I fell out and hit the ground. This King really was a problem.

"You need some help?" I heard Jen ask, I looked up to see her land next to me, Lily flying away.

"I could use some, thanks." I said as I got back up. The King shot some rockets at us, but Jen inhaled them, she got the bomb ability. "Let's have a BLAST!" She shouted.

I groaned as Dededee did something similar to an anime fall, but I took this advantage to throw my fire mallet at him. He shouted as his robes light on fire. He slammed me and Jen aside with his hammer has he ran off.

"Get back here!" Both me and Jen shouted as we ran out of the room, chasing him until he jumped into a fountain, the flames extinguishing as he dived in. "End of the line King." I said as me and Jen ran up. He started to cower and begging us to let him live, how anticlimactic I was expediting him to at least put up a fight.

_At this moment a black flash of colors flew by, picked up Dededee and struck out at Jen and Jackson, it managed to hit Jen as it started to fly off. The figure was Dark Knight, Meta Knight's evil opposite._

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here and fight!" I shouted. The figure turned around and said one thing to me, "Radish Ruins." Then he flew off, leaving me to make sure Jen was alright. She was out cold, I needed to carry her as I walked out of the castle to see all the Waddle Dee's either knocked out, or cowering away from the others. "These poor Waddle Dee's, I wish we didn't have to fight them." I heard Lily said. "Come on, we should go back now." I said to the others, we walked back to the house, I laid Jen down on her bed, and then we went to the town to see how much damage there was.

* * *

><p>AN- Dark Knight Showed up, but where's Meta? This can not be a good sign now can it? Our maybe *gasp* it IS a good sign *DUN DUN DUN!*


	36. Jen's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- The six heroes continue their search for the mirror shards! However, we get to learn some more back story to Jen, also other fragments of info that could possibly help piece together the huge picture!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Jen's Nightmare<p>

"No, no, stop it, I'm not going to, no, get away, from, me, I, help!" Jen shouted as she woke up, she looked around to notice she was in her bed back in the six's house, how did she get here? She shook her head and laid back down, she had a nightmare, like she normally has been recently, but this nightmare had something different about it, something the others did not, she can say some of them word for word but this one she could not.

_A midnight day, in the world that is not Dreamland, a boy, a salesman, a pod, cloaked figures and escape chambers with no way back. Only forward onto a planet lush with trees and peace. Much different to the hellish place she used to call home for so long._

Problem for Jen is that this not just a nightmare, but a reality, she often ignored her thoughts about this touching subject, but now it was fresh in her head. But those were her old nightmares, this one was different, she tried to remember all of her nightmare.

_A sunset setting, ruins of an old civilization, many a battle were wagged on this land, but one more was going to be put under its belt. Tall unknown pillars, a large desert, Six Kirbies, one Knight, and then, there was HIM._

Jen gasped as she realized who the last guy was, but why would she have a dream like this? It made no sense, was her mind just gathering recent information she thought of recently and put it into one horrible nightmare? No it couldn't have been that, she wasn't near or thinking about ruins for quite some time, but that didn't worry her, the thought of HIM just sent major chills down Jen's spine, it couldn't be, he couldn't possibly know about her being alive, or in Dreamland out of anywhere. Why not think Earth? Back home away from the base?

"Okay now I'm just ranting about pointless stuff in my head, I should go find out where the others are." Jen said as she got out of her bed and walked out. "Oh my god!" Jen yelled in surprise, Cappytown was a wreck, nothing left but some half buildings and burning ashes.

"Hey good to see you're awake again." Jackson said as he and the others walked up to her. "You okay?" Jackson asked Jen. "I'm fine, just a scratch that's all, how are the town's people?" Jen asked. "They are in a rage, they blamed us for this attack, we have to leave now before they get any more angry and possibly start a riot against us." Lily said.

"No way the Cappies would to that they are way to peaceful." Gino said. "No we should go now, we have to go to the radish ruins." Jackson said, everyone looked at him curiously.

"Someone attacked Jen, knocked her out, and told me to face him at the radish ruins." Jackson explained.

"Wait, I remember going there before, me and curio where doing some background research on the ancient culture." Jen said. "Okay then, you lead the way." Jackson said.

The six went to Kabu. "Hey Kabu, we need our air ride machines please." Lily said as she and the others walked up. "Lily there is something I need to tell you and the others first, it is a matter that concerns you six." "What is it?" "Do you remember before when I told you only one Kabu responded in the whole universe at the time in which I sent the Winged Star to you? Well haven't you wondered how I got the four other air ride machines?"

Lily paused, she did wonder this from time to time. "Well I need to tell you now, those air ride machines came from other young star warriors around the universe." "Wait, so these are star warriors rides? Like we stole them?" "No Lily, you see this is the matter of concern, those star warriors have been, 'missing in combat', I could only get these air ride machines because the four original owners have gone missing, you six, there is a great evil that lurks in the shadows, you must be careful on your upcoming journey, specially you Jen."

Jen looked curiously, but then Kabu sent out the air rides. "Good luck!" Kabu said as the six flew off. "This way!" Jen said as the others followed her to a dessert. "Here, that's the ruins!" Jen said as she and the others flew down to see a old looking Kabu like statue standing in the middle of the desert.

"What's a Kabu doing out here?" Lily asked as the six landed. "It's actually not a Kabu, it looks like the head of one because these ancient Cappy like people worshiped them, no idea why though. Come on I think the structure is inside the mouth." Jen walked into the mouth and the others followed her.

"Hey you were right. This place looks more like a stronghold then a living space though." Richard said as they walked down a hallway. "Well you can tell how fancy this place is by all the spikes on the ceiling. Let's count, one, two, three… you know what let's forget about counting." Henrietta said. Jackson face palmed.

"Okay guys we should continue going now, hey where's Lily?" Richard asked, he looked to see Lily was a bit of a ways ahead of them. "This floor looks different than the others, I wonder, nah it's probably just a different style they wanted." Lily walked over one of the tiles, it broke and Lily had to grab onto the ledge before she fell into a spike pit.

"Lily!" Richard ran over and helped her up. "Thanks, careful guys these floors seem to be fragile." Lily said. "So what should we do?" Jackson asked. "I think we should all run across at the same time." Gino said. "Gino you could have just said why don't we all just kill ourselves and you would be implying the same thing." "We should just float past. Kirby can float so seeing as we are Kirbies we can just float across as well." Lily said.

Once the six floated past the obstacle they landed softly, taking a good look around, Lily found something that spiked her curiosity. "What's this?" Lily asked as she walked up to a wall. "Hey check this out guys. It looks like a bunch of drawings." The others walked up to indeed see some drawings.

"That one looks like a civilization, maybe the Cappies?" Richard said. "Look at the one next to it, it's like some kind of fortress thing." Lily said. Jen looked to see it looked strangely familiar, though she didn't exactly know why. "The next one shows the said civilization being destroyed by some monster looking things, the fort must have been something to do with this." Richard said. "This picture shows of five people, humans, fighting the monsters, I wonder what that's all about." Jackson said.

"Ah, this must be a prophecy." Gino said. "I wonder who this is intended for, I mean in Dreamland from what we've seen there are no humans here." Lily said.

Jen looked at the second picture, then to the third and had to hold on a gasp, she finally understood why the second picture looked familiar, that was the base that she saw in her nightmares.

"Jen do you know anything about this?" Jackson asked, Jen snapped back into focus. "What? Oh, uh, no me and Curio only studied the outside of this statue." Jen said, but she knew that base well and good, it would be better off if the others didn't know about it.

"Yeah I think that was talking about a prophecy, but the question is, who was it intended towards?" Gino asked. "I have to guess towards past humans, who knows I mean this civilization is supposed to be ancient after all." Lily said. "But nobody even heard of humans here, remember Tiff and Tuff had no idea when we said we were humans." Richard said. "That's a good point. Maybe it was for future people?" "Maybe, but how far in the future is it?" "Who knows, I don't think it is exactly important right now." Richard said.

"Hey guys, come on we are almost at the end." Jen said as she was walking towards an opining in the cave. "Well that was quick." Richard said as they walked out. "Ah, there are some pillars, me and Curio heard rumors of this place, forgot what it was we heard about this place though." Jen said.

They looked to see King Dededee cowering at one of the pillars but before they could wonder why he was cowering, let alone the fact that he was there, they heard a roar, and before anyone could react Jen was swept away by a wolf/lion like creature.

"Crap guys we need to get Jen!" Jackson shouted and was about to give chase, until a dark figure attacked him. "So we meet again." It said as Jackson flew backwards into Richard. "Who are you?" Lily asked. "The night to the day, the evil to the good, chaos to reason, I am, Dark Knight!" Dark Knight shouted.

"Right, Shadows? Where did you get that armor and mask? It makes you look dumber than usual. What are you trying to be, Bat man?" Gino asked. "I am not Shadows nor am I Bat man. I don't even know who that is!" Dark Knight shouted before taking out his sword, slashing towards Gino.

* * *

><p>AN- Five humans, a base that Jen knows of, and someone who is not named yet, what is this all about?


	37. Ruined Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- WARNING! This chapter includes gore and more intense swearing (it says the f word two times I think, also says the s word quite a few times), just a warning to those people who do not like gory chapters. Either way this chapter we find out another fragment of Jen's past, only this fragment are much larger then the others in details and problems. Also I have a poll on my profile, I need some feed back on what people think I should write about next, so please vote and you for taking the time to! Poll ends sometime in December!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37- Ruined hearts<p>

**Jen's POV**

I was caught off guard. This damned monsters grip was too much I couldn't get out of it. I just had to wait until the monster unceremoniously threw me down onto the cold hard cobblestone ground.

I got up and realized that like the base this monster seemed strangely familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but I know this monster is not just a monster, it was a demon beast.

Most people don't know the difference, but the monsters are the lower foes, they are like Kracko, nothing more to them not to special. But the demon beasts were something else, they are what Nightmare, one of my old "employers", liked to call his super soldiers, basically the first and last lines of defense, being strong enough to destroy entire cities in less than an hour.

Of course that was just deep exaggerations to try and intimidate their opponents, which worked entirely. But that's not to say they aren't powerful, because they are.

This one snarled at me, getting ready to strike, I guess it's time to get serious now. I formed a Hammer with my light energy as the demon beast ran towards me, I strangely remember it as test subject zero, though I have no idea what that means.

I struck my hammer down at Zero as it ran up to scratch at me. My hammer and it's claws hit each other as I changed the hammer into a spear and stabbed towards zero.

I cut into it and it roared in pain, I spun around and swung my spear as hard as I could, hoping it would at least make a dent. Zero however not only blocked my attack, it also cut my spear in half. I used what was left to create a sword, which I used to quickly parry the strike zero made towards me. This fight is going to be a tough one.

**Jackson's POV**

Right when we get a problem of course we are bombarded with another one, I just hope Jen can handle herself. At this moment I'm just trying to avoid this Dark Knight guy, it was no fair that he could fly and we couldn't but that gave me an idea. "Kabu, send the Shadow star!" I yelled, before Dark Knight flew down and stuck me.

"Stupid kid what are you even shouting about?" I looked up to see my Shadow star flying towards me. "You'll find out in a second." I said, Dark Knight looked confused and turned around to get a face full of my Shadow star. "Thanks buddy." I said as I jumped onto it. "Richard get on!" I shouted as I flew past him, he had guns I would need some help attacking.

He jumped on and we flew up, Dark Knight trying to hit us as we flew all over the place. I looked down to see that Dark Knight swooped under us and slammed into the shadow star, with that both me and Richard tumbled off of it.

Dark Knight struck me before I landed onto the sand, this guy was skilled, and thanks to Dededee knocking my hammer away before I really had no way to fight, that is until I saw a pistol land next to me. "Come on Jackson you need to fight!" I heard Richard say.

I said a hurried thanks before eating the gun to get the commando ability. Me and Richard started to fire as Dark Knight came down for another strike, but we saw him fly towards Lily.

She still had her paint brush, but that hardly did anything, Dark Knight hit her with an onslaught of hits until he flew off, how could he be surviving all these bullets we are firing at him? Richard ran over to see if Lily was alright, Dark Knight finally landed in front of me. I pulled out a shotgun and fired at him. Dark knight went soaring into a pillar.

_At this moment all the fighting stopped for half a second, they heard a wicked loud roar. Jackson looked towards where Zero carried Jen off to, looking worried._

**Jen's POV**

Subject zero was putting up quite the fight, but showed some signs of failing. It wasn't able to block everything I did, but then again it also lit itself on fire so it could attack me with fire claws and breathe fire at me.

I had to jump back as it continued to run towards me, I had to use my light energy to form a shield as zero continued to run up to me, breathing fire all the while.

Eventually it stopped and I tried to attack, but then it attacked me with its fire claws.

I went flying back but formed a light bow and shot a light arrow at it. Zero roared in pain as my arrow hit it in its knee. If I wasn't half way through flying into a wall I would probably make a horrible reference to something I think everyone knows about, but either way I got back up and saw the demon beast starting to weaken again, I laughed, Nightmare must have forgot what he put into me.

I looked back at where the others where to see something strange, was that a huge blade?

**Lily's POV**

I see why Blade said I was going to need this. I ate it and next thing you know I get this huge ass blade the size of Kabu, now Dark Knight is going to pay.

**Jen's POV**

Finally I took that demon beast down. Wait a second, it's getting back up. I hate you Murphy's Law!

The demon beast roared and got engulfed with blinding white light. I felt something overcoming me as well.

I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me, to guard myself. When the blinding light was gone I opened my eyes. I felt weak as I collapsed to the floor. I started to get up as my strength returned to me. But then I looked down and shouted in surprise. I had human hands again. I made a slow look down to get a better look at myself.

_Jen was a skinny girl of sixteen. Five foot eight inches tall, with long jet black hair, she was continuing to inspect her human body. She was wearing a black tank top under a green hoodie, blue short shorts with two pouches in them, one on each hip. On her right hip rested a pistol in its holster, a few knifes in the left hip pouches. As she got up she felt something on her back, she checked to see that there was pouch built in her hoodie which holds a short sword._

When I looked back up I saw the figure that was once the demon beast, I gasped and with a huge chill down my spine I remembered why test subject Zero sounded all too familiar. There was no way that was HIM, not HIM out of all people please NOVA let it be anyone but HIM. "I'm back Jen!" he shouted. I took out the short sword that was on my back, with a sigh a got ready to fight. "Hey Edge, long time no see." I said. I saw him charging towards me, I readied my blade.

**Richard's POV**

Note to self, never anger Lily when she has a huge sword, damn is she scary. Anyways she landed next to me when she was done attacking Dark Knight, who was about to fall over. "This isn't over yet!" Dark Knight shouted before he flew off. "Candy Constellations, be there!" He shouted as he flew off. "Freaking coward, oh well, might as well free his royal annoyingness." Jackson said. "Lily, Gino, go help Jen we've got Dededee." I said. "Okay then, be careful Richie." Lily said before she and Gino ran off.

**Jen's POV**

"You know I never imagined I would have to fight you, you out of all people." Edge said as he swung his blade at me.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked as I blocked his blade. "Nightmare sent me." "No really, that's not obvious enough, but why?" "Come on Jen you're smart, he wants me to kill you." "And you mean to tell me you would kill me? Come on Edge, I know you too much."

Edge seemed to lighten his grip. He must have known that I was right. But just like Shadows this was short lived, only to be replaced with anger.

"Why should I care if you die or not? You betrayed all of NME, betrayed me!" I sighed, why does Edge have to be so oblivious to reason?

"I never meant for you to take my leave this way Edge. You know that I would never want you to suffer like you did." "I am far past believing that. The Jen I used to know is gone, replaced by this traitor."

Edge charged towards me. I swung my sword at him, but he blocked. We both slashed at each other. I made a cut in his arm, but he cut my leg a bit deep. I shouted in pain and fell.

I saw that Edge hesitated for a moment. I got back up and then he swung at me again. I dodged, spinning past his blade I stuck at it with a powerful swing. His blade flew out of his hands, but he kicked mine out of my hands as well.

He processed to punch me with a powerful blow that connected with my stomach. Though I was winded I returned the favor, then I punched him hard in the face, I formed a blade with my light energy and slashed towards him. He dodged and then we both stepped back, circling each other.

I guess this is a good time to check my injures. The cut on my leg was luckily not as deep as I thought. I could still fight on it, but probably not for too much longer. I just have to hope that Edges injuries will cripple him as well.

I looked at him, he was checking his arm, a steady flow of blood was coming from his nose and arm, my leg as well. But it seems that any damage I did to him in his demon beast form has healed.

"It's a shame you decided to fight against NME, you could have saved yourself." Edge said. I had to shake my head.

"I saved myself when I left. Edge you have to understand I left him, I never meant to leave you." "That's a load of bull shit, Jen did you ever stop to think about how much I worried about you? Nightmare said you disappeared!" "I did, out that damn cyro-chamber and into an escape pod. You don't seem too worried now though, and you have to kill me, what does that say?"

"Jen you insulted NME by leaving, insulted me. You just walked out on everything we stood for." "Everything you stood for, you mean. I went with you to NME yes, but you must remember I went because I had nowhere else to go."

"So what? You left without even saying goodbye."

"How the fuck could I!? I had to fight my way though part of that shit hole to even get out."

"Do you realize how much I cared for you Jen? You where like the sister I never had. Losing you was like losing a limb." "Of course I know how much you cared for me. You where the only reason I could even stay under Nightmare's rule. But Edge, you changed so much over the time we where there. And not for the better either. I couldn't stand that place, and the only reason I stayed, turned into a monster, literally, then they put me in that tube? I had enough and I wanted to leave, so I did."

"I never changed. How did I change?" "You grew increasingly angrier, when my resolve got broken instead of helping me, you shouted at me, even hit me a few times. You are not the friend I remember."

"It's called sucking it up and getting the fucking job done." "Edge are you proud of what we did? We murdered people Edge, murdered people, our own kind!" "So what? Our kind killed several demon beasts and monsters as well." "Only because NME attacked first, we humans got slaughtered, and you find our immense deaths to be a good thing?"

"You are not going to let this go are you?" "No of course I'm not, if you where the Edge I remember you would be with me on this one." "Well, I, I'm, you know what, you're right Jen. I'm not the Edge you remember!" Edge said, running towards me. Before I could react he tackled me to the ground.

We started rolling around, trading punches until he grabbed his sword off of the ground, mine was to far too reach, and I couldn't move, seeing as he was on top of me, I also lacked the physical energy to teleport. He rested the blade on my neck.

"Edge, you don't have to do this." I chocked, he started pressing the sword into my neck. I could feel a trickle of blood run down my neck. I felt Edge's pressure on the blade lift. He was still resting the blade on my neck though.

"Edge, please, it doesn't have to end like is." I said. I felt a drop of water land on my cheek. Edge was failing on suppressing his tears. "I wish it wouldn't end like this Jen, I wish I could just walk away and act like none of this happened."

"Edge, please-"

"But I can't Jen. Nightmare said if I don't kill you, that he would kill me himself." I felt his grip loosening. I rested my left hand next to my left pocket, knife at the ready if I would have to kill him, I hope to NOVA I don't have to though.

"Edge you could just join me and my friends, you don't have to stay as Nightmare's slave! Instead, you can stay as a hero, a friend, my friend, like it was back then."

I saw Edge clench his face, trying not to cry, when he relaxed he said, "Jen it's not as easy for me, I can't just leave, once you start you can never go back." "Why can't you just say you killed me? I mean it's not like he would know. Then you could leave and just join us."

"He thought either I would think of something like that, or you would say that, he told me there is nothing I do that he doesn't know about. I'm sorry Jen, but there is no way around it. I have to kill you." He started to cry.

I felt guilty, he, like me, was a rock in a very hard place. It kills me to think that I have to kill him, but if I linger to long it's going to be me that will end up on the end of the blade. NOVA must have been repaying me for something horrible I did in my life, probably all those people me and Edge were forced to kill.

"I am so sorry Edge, I know you have little option, you aren't giving me much either. There seems to be no other way." Edge lifted his sword, weeping like crazy, which only made me feel even worse.

"Good bye forever, Jen, see you on the other side!" He shouted. I took out my knife and cut his wrist. He shouted and I punched him off of me. I rolled back up but collapsed quickly, my leg was not going to last any more than a few minutes. I got back up as he backed away. "Just give up Jen, please, you aren't going to last any longer." "If that's the case I will die anyway."

Edge was already crying, but I never saw him cry this long or this hard, I couldn't believe I was about to kill him.

"So you mean to tell me you would die fighting me? Jen please make it easier for me, for us." My hand was right above my pistol.

"Edge, I am so sorry, let god and NOVA have mercy on you, because I can't, see you in hell." I pulled out my pistol and before he could react I shot three bullets into his head.

With that he fell over, dead. Now it was my time to try and hold back my tears, the last friend I ever had, I just had to kill. I wish I didn't need to do that, but someone needs to take down Nightmare, and Edge sure as hell is not going to, but I wish this call could have ended out differently.

"Jen, Jen! Goodness what did you just do!?" I heard Lily shout, I guess I had to tell them about him eventually, about my whole past eventually, but I was losing strength, and fast.

"Jen are you okay?" Lily asked as she and Gino ran up to me and noticed my bleeding leg and neck. I was all chocked up, not with blood, but with guilt and sadness. I fell to my knees and started crying.

I could tell Lily and Gino were bewildered to my reaction. I felt weaker as I fell to the floor. Was I going to last any longer?

"What's going on what's wrong with Jen?" I heard Richard say. "I have no idea, but something is wrong with her. She also killed that man over there." "Oh man, Jen. We don't have too much time we need to get her to help pronto!" I heard Richard say before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN- Aw poor Jen :( I wonder why Nightmare wants her dead, and what could possibly be going on with the humans and monsters?


	38. A Dark Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- So Edge and Jen's relationship is kind of strange, but is explained more in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38- A Dark Past<p>

**Jen's POV**

You know, when they said you see a bright white light when you die, I thought they were joking around, but when I opened my eyes I did indeed see a bright white light, only thing is that when I looked around I was in a hospital bed. I must have lived somehow.

Regretting the fact, I looked around the room, the five others were looking at me, a few dirty looks where given, but I honestly didn't really care, I felt bad enough already, Lily was probably the only one who did not look somewhat mad at me. Other then Henrietta, but knowing her she doesn't even know what's going on.

"Why did you kill him Jen?" Richard said as he got up. "You could at least ask her if she is alright Richie." Lily said, but Richard ignored her. My heart skipped a beat or two, if Richard flat out ignored Lily, then that means he must be very mad, cause form what I've seen Richard treats her like gold.

"Jen, who was that guy?" Lily asked me. I paused for a moment, I'm surprised she doesn't even seem remotely mad with me, then I said. "He used to be my friend, his name is Edge."

"Why did you kill him?" I wish Lily would just scream at me, her light soft caring voice is just not what I deserve right now.

"He was trying to kill me." "Was he that monster that attacked you before?" "Yes, he was transformed from a human to some sort of demon beast human crossbreed." "How do you know that?" I sighed, and closed my eyes. Their staring somehow made my guilt even worse, there stares just reminded me of what I just did.

"If I were to tell you I would have to explain everything." "We have the time to listen, just tell us." Jackson said impatiently, I understand, it must anger him to see a human kill another human, especially after the whole Nightmare ordeal.

"Do you guys remember the group called NME?" "Yeah, those guys who are trying to kill us for some reason, what about them?" Jackson asked. "I used to work for them with Edge." I opened my eyes to see everyone was shocked.

"It started back when I was twelve. My parents got killed in a car crash, and my best friend Edge convinced his parents to let me move in, seeing as the rest of my family were either psychopaths, or just really poor. About a year later when NME came to earth Edge signed up to be a recruit in the NME home base, I didn't want to be stuck with his parents and had no other options, so I joined with him. We went and lived in the home base for a while, Edge changed while we stayed. NME was treating us humans differently than the monsters. It was like we were simply animals compared to them. I normally found quite a lot of problems in the everyday life in the place and often came to Edge for help. He was like an older brother to me. Eventually he stopped caring about how I felt and refused to listen to my doubts when I needed to tell him. He personally turned into someone else."

"But how did he turn into a demon beast?"

"NME apparently wanted to use us humans. He was using me and the others in experiments. Edge was his star pupil practically and got the most intense changes, making him faster, stronger, and smarter in his, other form. Eventually I had enough and wanted to leave, but before I could resign NME had a different plan for me. One night I fell asleep, only to wake up in a cryo chamber, apparently a whole two years later. NME had not changed me into a demon beast like Edge, but instead tried to genetically mutate me directly with some other demon beasts, I'm guessing he was trying to change me and Edge into the perfect fighters. In the end I was the green and blue Kirby you saw before."

"How did you escape?"

"I had to fight my way through several guards and demon beasts to make my way to an escape pod, I got out of there and crash landed on Dreamland, where I met the Cappies, and eventually you guys."

The others looked at each other. I'm guessing they were trying to find out if they should trust me or not. "Jen, if Edge was your best friend, answer us this, why did he want to kill you?" Richard asked. Everyone didn't seem to be mad with me at the moment.

"He believed intensely on the goals of NME, which to our knowledge at the time was to make the world a better place for everyone. I left without warning, having to slay and even murder several demon beasts to get my way out. Edge is normally calm and controlled of his emotions, but I know for a fact my walking out on him and NME would instantly turn him into an emotional wreak. For all he could have known I could just every well have died or starved to death in the empty vacuum of outer space. Seeing me again, fighting against him is not exactly the best way to say hello after so long."

"So you said to your knowledge at the time, what do you know about NME right now?" "I know that they are not trying to make the world a better place for anyone, they plan for universal domination." "Universal domination!?" The five shouted in surprise.

"I took some time to try and find out what they really wanted with us humans, and one night I was walking by the main control room. I heard the sales man talking to what I assumed was Nightmare himself, so I decided to listen in. What I heard scared the hell out of me. They planned to take over not only Dreamland, but the whole universe as well. They were going to start an attack on earth and in some other places as well. This was the exact night I decided I wanted to quit, I guess they found out I had listened in."

"You said NME had genetically modified you, how exactly?" "Well you know how I can use light energy to form weapons like Shadows can use dark matter to form them? Well apparently NME was using me for more intense experiments he deemed too dangerous to use on Edge first, so I was basically the rat. In the end I was able to form weapons, was a bit quicker with reactions and was more quick and flexible. But give a little bit too much power and you can change a scared little girl into a powerful bitch, these genetic mods did not come without a downside though. It took a while to master how to use my powers and function in the daily life in Dreamland after not talking to anyone for two years."

At this time the doctor walked into the room.

"How long is she staying for doc?" Jackson asked.

"Well it's hard to tell, her bleeding seemed to stop but your friend is a completely different species, it's hard to tell if all of her is okay, but I would say she should rest for another day or two at the very least."

"We don't have the time. We need to find the mirror shards." I said as I got up, I felt a sharp pain in my right leg and collapsed back down onto the bed, I guess my leg wasn't as good as I hoped.

"What are you crazy? You can't fight like this." Jackson said. "We still need to get going." "If Jen thinks she can go then she will go with us, no point holding grudges and not letting her join us." Richard said.

"I was worried about her hurting herself Richard, but if you think so then she can come with us, where are we going anyways?" "We need to give chase to Dark knight remember?" "But he flew off right into the sunset, how the hell are we going to chase him?" "We find ourselves a ship that can fly." "We should ask Sword and Blade if they have one, they are knights after all they would most likely have all the advanced war technology." "Alright then let's go."

I paused for a moment as the others walked out. "Something wrong Jen?" Richard asked me. "I'm guessing we are not friends anymore." I said, this was troubling me deeply, I lost my only friend a whole two years ago, but that once somewhat healed wound was ripped open again in a much bigger and deeper cut then before, I just needed someone to help me sew it back together.

"What makes you say that? You had no choice he would have killed you if you didn't, believe me that's what any of us would have done, it's in our natures. Unfortunately no matter whom it is we all would most likely kill to stay alive. Again it's only our natures to want to live."

I sighed. "Right, sorry I-" Lily jumped up and patted my back lightly. "It's okay Jen. You lost your best friend recently it's normal for you to feel more then a bit sad and confused."

I held back some tears, now was not the right time to cry. I got up and walked to the castle with the others.

We walked up to the throne room, really it was more like the other walked I did some kind of weird moment that was more than just your average limping. When I caught up with the others I saw the King, he was talking to Sword and Blade. He stopped however when he saw me and the others.

"Ah yes, I guess I should say thanks huh?" Dededee said as the others walked into the room, seeing as there was nothing really to grab onto in there, I stayed outside, I needed this pillar to support my horrible leg at the moment.

"Hey Sword, Blade, we need your help again." Lily said as they walked up to Sword and Blade. Sword however walked past them and up to me. "Who are you?" He asked. "Hey Sword, it's me Jen, I'm no longer a Kirby as you can see." Sword looked confused.

"Then what are you?" "A human." "Oh, yeah Tiff told us something about these, humans, so this is what you guys look like." "Well all humans look different, but yes this is how humans look like. Anyways we need your help with something." "What do you need?"

"We need some kind of flying machine to go up to this place called the candy constellations." Richard said as he walked up to us. "Oh that shouldn't be a problem. I mean we have just the thing you are looking for." Sword said. "You do?" Richard asked, he sounded surprised, and happy.

"Yeah, come on we should go there now." The others started to walk off. "Hey wait up." I called to them. Lily looked back. "Guys we forgot Jen really can't walk." Everyone other then sword and Blade looked guilty.

"Blade bring everyone to the Halbird, I'll help Jen walk." Sword said as he walked up to me again.

"Sorry about that Jen, what happened to your leg?" Sword asked. I really didn't want to think about the fight I just had, but I just had to suck it up I guess. "I got into an intense fight. I also got my human body back when I was fighting." "Well, you showed your enemy didn't you?" I looked at the ground, I mumbled yes under my breath, I looked up to see Sword was looking at me, confused.

"What's up Jen? You look sad about something." "The person I killed was not exactly an enemy." "What do you mean?" "Well, he WAS an enemy, but he was my best friend, it's really complicated and I would rather not talk about it." "Okay, sorry I brought it up Jen." "It's okay, it's not like you knew."

Sword walked me down into an elevator.

"Where is this ship of yours?" I asked. "It's in the basement, Dededee doesn't know this, but we kept a ship down here, it's called the Halbird. It was Meta Knight's ship, but he is gone know, so we watch over it now. I guess it's time to finally use it though." Sword said as the elevator stopped, he helped me though the elevator out into a huge space, in the middle was a huge ship.

"Whoa is that the Halbird?" I asked. "Yes, quite the machine aint she?" Sword asked as we walked into the Halbird. "Okay Blade I got Jen into the Halbird." Sword said into a walkie talkie on the wall.

"Okay, get her to a bedroom, the others told me about her leg, she should rest for a bit." "Okay then. How is that leg of yours anyways?" Sword asked. "It kills, but I should be fi-" I was cut off as Sword lifted me off the ground and carried me. "You shouldn't walk on it then, don't worry I'll carry you." "Okay then, thanks." I said as Sword walked off, continuing to carry me.


	39. Average days

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- In this chapter we learn a bit of Jackson's back story!

A/N- The poll is still up, it would mean a lot to me if more people would vote on it, so please vote on it :)!

* * *

><p>Chapter 39- "Average" days<p>

**Lily's POV**

"Okay so what do we do?" I asked, I was looking at all the complex buttons and screens, and there were a lot of them.

"Well, I need Sword to help me with this, this ship takes a duel effort to take off." Blade said. "I'm here." Sword said as he walked into the main control room. "Okay then, let's lift this baby into orbit! Where are we headed to again?" Blade asked me.

"The Candy Constellations, someone we need to chase is going that way." "Okay then, lift off!" With that I felt the ship moving up, we here floating up.

"Wait Blade wouldn't we hit the ceiling?" I asked. "We cleared that out before we started floating up Lily don't worry about that." Blade said as we continued to fly up. I looked out of the window, we were above Cappytown.

"There we go, okay now we can put this ship on auto pilot." Sword said as he pressed a few buttons. "What should we do now?" Jackson asked. "Well for now you guys can relax, seeing as there is nothing to fight for the next day or so really. So it's just an average day."

I looked at the others, and was both relived and scared to see that they were just as confused as I was.

"What did they mean by average days?" Richard asked as Sword and Blade walked out of the room. "I have no idea." I said, I was trying to remember anything about this subject. It's difficult to when you have little to no memories left.

"This is confusing." Jackson said. "I think they meant we do what we normally do on an average day." Gino said. "But that's fighting, and they said we don't need to fight." Jackson said.

"I think I'm going to take a walk." Richard said. "Okay, I'll join you in a bit, me and Jackson will go find out what an average day is." I said. Me and Jackson walked off to go find Blade.

**Blade's POV**

I sat down on my bed after changing out of my armor into a t-shirt and shorts. It was nice to be away from the annoying king, and better yet Tiff's constant complaining.

It's a good thing we had an auto pilot installed into this ship, it would be awkward to fly it without Meta Knight.

On the subject I wonder where he went off to. He told me and Sword that he was going somewhere and was going to be gone for a bit, but he never told us where he was going off to.

I guess it really didn't mean much but, it would still be nice if he would come back so we would know he is alright. I was thinking of this when my door opened, Lily and Jackson walked in.

"Hey Blade we have a question fo-" Jackson stopped in mid-sentence, he was staring at me with his mouth wide open. I was wondering why until I remembered that I was not wearing my armor, great now I have to explain this to him now don't I?

"Blade dude you're a girl?" Jackson asked. "Well Jackson wasn't it kind of obvious? I mean her voice is not at all masculine." Lily said, she didn't look surprised about all this.

"What did you two need to ask me?" I asked.

"Well you see the thing is, you know how you and Sword told us we can relax and have an average day or two? Well we don't know what people would do on an average day."

I raised in eye brow. "Wait is this some kind of joke? How can you not know?" I asked.

"Well we sort of lost our memories, and seeing as all we normally do is fight all the time we aren't too sure on what to do. Which is why we came to you to find out, what we should do? What does it mean to relax?"

I was stunned, I had no idea they lost their memories. "Well, when someone is relaxing they do things that said person likes to do." "Oh I see… like what though?" I shook my head and sighed.

"I know, like blow things up!" Jackson said. "Something preferably less destructive Jackson." I said. "I think Gino might have a deck of cards with him, let's go ask him. Hey wait Blade do you mind showing us around?" "Okay then." I said as I walked off with the others.

**Richard's POV**

I was walking down one of the several hundreds of hallways, this place is huge that's for sure. I got myself lost several times! That being said it is more than hard to navigate around this ship.

I continued to walk around until I saw Gino running from Henrietta. "Stop it Henrietta I'm not a cookie!" Gino screamed as he ran by me.

"Cookie doughnut waffle!" Henrietta shouted as she chased Gino. "Henrietta Gino is not a waffle or donut!" I shouted as I ran after them.

We ran by Jen's room and I stopped as I got to the door. I walked in to see Jen was reading a book. I took a closer look the book was called Kirbies guide to star ships.

"Is that book interesting?" I asked as I walked up to the bed she was resting in. "I guess, I still have no idea what a semiconductor is though, what was Gino yelling about?"

"Henrietta thinks he is a cookie, doughnut, and or waffle." Jen started laughing. "Wow that's just crazy, shouldn't you try and stop her?" "I didn't seem to be getting to her. Gino is still probably running." "If I were him I would be"

I looked at the door to see Lily, Blade, and Jackson walking in. "Hey guys did you happen to see Gino?" Lily asked.

"Oh did we, Henrietta thinks he's a freaking cookie, doughnut, and or waffle." I said.

"What? Well we are trying to find out some things to do." Jackson said. I got down as Lily walked up to me. "You mind if we have some alone time?" She asked. "I would like nothing better." I said as we walked off.

**Jen's POV**

"What's that book?" Jackson asked as he sat down next to me. "Huh? Oh it's called Kirbies guide to Star ships. It's a pretty cool book." "Really? What kind of Star ships does the book talk about?" Jackson asked as Blade walked out.

"Well basically all of them, but the weapons section is very interesting. It talks from basic weapons like cannons to lasers even gravity disruptors. It even talks about failed experiments like black hole bombs." "I wonder what weapons this ship has."

"My guess is that it has all of them, seeing as this ship is Meta Knight's, a proud ranking star warrior."

"How long do you think it will be before we get to Candy Constellations? I want to show the Dark Knight guy what for." "I have no idea, but I am guessing at the very least a day or so." "Yeah I thought so to, so how are you?" "I'm fine, my leg hurts somewhat but I think I should be fine by the time we reach the Candy Constellations." "That's good to hear." Jackson sighed, I looked up to see he was looking out the door.

"Something wrong?" I asked. "It's nothing, to be honest I had a vision the other day of this strange cloaked figure. The weird thing is that I think I knew whatever it was."

"A weird cloaked figure? Do you have any other description?" "He wore some kind of mask I think."

I gasped, he had seen Nightmare.

"What's wrong Jen? Did your leg hurt you again or something?" Jackson quickly asked, he seemed to care about me a bit more than the others, which is strange.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that the cloaked figure you described was Nightmare, my old boss." "Really? I wonder why I thought I knew him before." "Well you didn't work for him I know that much." I said.

"QUIT IT HENRIETTA I AM NOT A WAFFLE!" Gino shouted as he ran by again. I sighed. Today was going to be a rather chaotic day.


	40. The Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- Another chapter filled of back stories and wonder! (my poll is still up on my profile, please vote!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 40- The nightmares<p>

"What's this?" Lily asked Richard as they walked into a big room, there was some kind of machine in the middle of it.

"That is the engine of this ship, the core reactor really." Sword said as he walked in. "Oh, how powerful is it?" Lily asked. "It's complicated, but in short it's powerful enough to make this huge baby fly." "Hey Sword I forgot to ask you something." "What did you need to ask me?" "Do you know who Nightmare is?"

Sword jumped up a bit in surprise. "He was the boss of NME, but I thought Kirby killed him." "How is NME functioning without their boss?" "I don't know, maybe they got another one?"

"That's true, what did he look like?" "Well, he was this man cloaked in what seemed to be darkness and empty matter, he also wore some kind of mask."

Lily thought about it for a moment, then realized this was the man she saw in her dreams as of recent, what could this possibly mean?

"Something wrong Lily?" Sword asked. "Um, nothing really, say if you see the others can you tell them to meet me and Richard at Jen's room for me?" "Okay sure." Lily tugged lightly on Richard arm and he followed her back to Jen's room, Jackson was still there.

"Good, Jackson is here as well." Lily said as she and Richard took a seat. "What's up Lily?" Jen asked as they sat down. "There is something I wish to discuss with you and the others." Lily said. "What do you need to talk to us about?" "Let's wait for Henrietta and Gino to show up."

Once Gino and Henrietta showed up Jen asked her question again, "What do you need to talk to us about Lily?" "Well, I have been having some, nightmares recently and there was always this cloaked figure, I asked Sword about it and he said this guy was known as Nightmare." "Hey I've been having nightmares about the same dude." Jackson said. "Really? You two as well?" Gino asked.

"Wait, has everyone been having Nightmare appear in their dreams recently?" Lily asked, everyone nodded their heads.

"What does he do in your dreams?" Lily asked "Well, he just taunts me with a bunch of names and locations, though I have no idea what they are somehow I know them, what confuses me is how those words effect me." Gino said.

"He just stands there, but there was a lot of fighting and killing around him as he continues to slowly float towards me. I wake up when he gets to close, and a loud ringing noise is in my head." Richard said.

"He keeps taunting me about how weak I am compared to him, then he kills this person I must have been close to, cause I always feel sadness and rage when he does." Jackson said. "What was the question again?" Henrietta asked.

Lily looked over to Jen. "What does he do in your dreams?" Jen looked down. "You don't want to talk about it?" Lily asked, understanding about how life scarring this whole situation must be for Jen.

"In the dream I always saw Nightmare, Edge was next to him, it seemed to show sorrow if anything, like they were trying to get me to think they were sorry for what they did and wanted me back. The night before I had to kill Edge I had a dream in which it was just Nightmare in it, but this time the theme seemed to be anger, the way I took it I was worried and fearful about what would happen." Jen said in a lowered tone, just the thought of Edge was bringing back the memory of killing him, and some tears as well, but she tried not to cry. It was her problem she might as well not plague the others with it, it would just be a burden that the others shouldn't have to carry.

Lily knowingly nodded and patted her shoulder lightly. "Well it can't be a coincidence that all of us have nightmares about this guy." Richard said. "Well, remember what Curio said Richie? There will be no peaceful dreams until we get the star rod back, so in the end all we will be able to have is nightmares." "Yes Lily, but all about the same guy? It can't be a coincidence."

"I guess, but what do you think it means?" Lily asked.

"Do you think we all could possibly be connected to this Nightmare guy?" Gino asked. "That would explain why I thought I knew that figure before." Jackson said. "But how do we know Nightmare, I mean we know why Jen knows Nightmare, but how do WE know Nightmare?" Lily asked.

Jen thought about this, it made no sense to her that the five knew Nightmare, are not fighting on his side, and are still alive, Nightmare kills all his loose ends before they can even live to see another day. She only got lucky because she was stuck in patch plaza or the anti world for most to all her time away from the NME base. But from what she seen these five are out in the open, perfect targets to Nightmare, if they never worked for Nightmare, but knew him and lived, then what kind of relationships did they had with him?

"I have no idea. We should think on this for a bit, then come together another time to say what we think." Richard said. The others agreed as he and Lily walked out, Gino and Henrietta walked out of the room. Jackson was about to go, but then he heard Jen sniffing.

He asked if she was alright, but then she burst into tears. Jackson jumped up and tried to comfort her, the others heard and came back to see Jackson being squeezed by Jen, who was sobbing like crazy.

"What's wrong with Jen?" Gino asked. "Simple, she just had to kill her best friend not even a day ago. I'm surprised she could hold those tears in for this long. I just can't believe that something like this could even happen to someone. I feel so sorry for Jen." Lily said as Jen continued to sob into Jackson, who was still trying to comfort her.


	41. The Candy Constellations

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- Something strange happens in this chapter, but you guys should already know the back story I explain somewhat by now...

* * *

><p>Chapter 41- The Candy Constellations<p>

"Okay guys we are now in the Candy Constellations." Blade said to Lily and Richard as the Halbird flew into the Candy Constellations.

"So how are we doing to find out where Dark Knight is?" Lily asked. "Whoa look out, warning, warning, there seems to be some unknown entities at the main cannon number two." "Me and Richard will go check it out, warn the others about this as well." Lily said before she and Richard run to an elevator.

"Okay we should probably go to the top, where I'm guessing the main cannon is at." Lily asked as they run up to the elevator, but at that moment the elevator opened and Dark Knight flew out, stuck both Lily and Richard with strikes powerful enough to knock both aside into a wall as he flew deeper into the ship.

"Lily are you okay?" Richard asked as he started to get up. "Yeah I'm fine, ow who was that?" Lily asked. "That was Dark Knight, come on we need to give chase." Richard said as he helped Lily up.

"Um, I don't think we can do that." Lily said. "Why what's wrong?" "Well I think, but I'm not too sure, that these things aren't willing to give us a hand." Lily said as Richard turned around to see what Lily was looking at. "I think I get the pun, but I cannot put my finger on what the joke means." Richard said as he and Lily started to slowly back away from the figures that were in front of them.

A siren sounded all across the Halbird, followed with Blade's voice. "There is a figure that is advancing towards the main engine of the ship! All able fighters report to the engine room immediately!"

With that Gino, Henrietta, and Sword ran to the engine room, Jackson was about to leave Jen's room when he turned around to see Jen was getting out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help." Jen said as she put her pistol into its holster. "Are you sure you can? Is your leg still hurting you?" "No, I'm fine Jackson really I am." Jackson wasn't too sure, but let Jen join him as he ran out to what he thought was the engine room.

While they were running they saw Richard flying right into a wall. "Richard! Are you okay?" Jen asked as Richard got back up. He didn't respond and ran away. "What's wrong with him?" Jackson asked, but he quickly found out as a huge dark glove like thing grabbed him. Jen quickly acted and slashed at the glove with her short sword.

It let go of Jackson and floated backwards. "Okay know this is just pain ridiculous, a giant fighting glove I mean really what the hell is this thing?" Jackson asked. "That must be the dark crazy hand, I fought it before but it kicked my butt, here you are going to need a weapon." Jen gave Jackson her sword to borrow.

"This thing is a crazy hand you said?" Jackson said. "Yup, this is dark crazy hand, but funny enough dark master hand is not here." "Who?"

"The second hand of the pair basically, it doesn't matter, let's just get rid of this one first before worrying about the second one." Jen said as she took out her pistol and aimed it at the hand.

Richard continued running until he ran into the engine room, most of the others where there. "What's going on?" He asked Blade as she ran in. "The figure is almost here." She said as she readied her blade. "I need to go back and help Lily." "AHHHHHHHH!" "Nope, never mind, she seems to be running this way anyways." Lily ran in, she was being chased by both Dark Knight and Dark Master Hand.

Sword and Blade ran towards Dark Knight, Blade shouting the word imposter while Sword straight up battle charged at Dark Knight.

Richard and Gino jumped at the Dark Hand and slash at it with their swords. The Dark Hand imprisoned Gino with a deathly hard grip and squeezed him until throwing Gino into a wall.

"Whoa this hand thing means business!" Richard shouted as he backed away. Henrietta tried to inhale the Hand, but it did something similar to a falcon punch (only way more powerful) and sent her flying though ten steel walls.

Sword and Blade where doing an alright job at fighting Dark Knight, which is understandable, seeing as Dark Knight is as skilled as Meta Knight, Sword and Blade where good warriors, but not a lot of people can even try and compete with Meta Knight's skills.

Richard was running from the hand, which was shooting flaming bullets at him. Lily ate a pipe in the hopes that something would happen, she got the pipe back, but was wearing a purple mask, like the one a super hero would have that only covers a part of their face and eyes. She realized that she had got a bow staff. She looked to see Richard flying backwards, the hand shot some kind of explosive bullet at him.

"Things can never be easy can they?" Lily asked as the hand floated towards her.

"Keep shooting at it Jen it seems to be working." Jackson said, it was hard for him to attack when this huge hand could just grab him and slam him threw a wall or two, ranged sharp weapons seem the be going the trick, though Crazy Hand seemed to be taking the hits.

"I'm running out of bullets." Jen said, when she ran out she put away her gun, it made no sense to her why the hand was still standing, but then she remembered something, this was a dark hand, and seeing as she can make light weapons she could have taken these things down with ease, yet she still forgot that one important fact.

"Jackson, I need you to get to the engine room, I can handle this hand but we must not let the enemy win in the engine room, if they do they could very well blow up this entire ship." "Are you sure you're going to be fine on your own?" "Positive, just go help the others." "Okay if you insist." Jackson ran off as Jen formed a light bow and light arrow.

"Tell Dark Mind I said hi for me will you?" Jen asked before letting the arrow go.

When Jackson ran back he saw the dark hand had defeated Lily and Richard, and Sword was the only one left fighting.

He jumped forward and slashed at Dark Knight, who blocked and slammed Jackson into a wall. "Sword try and bring the second hand to Jen, she knows how to defeat them!" Jackson said as he desperately tried to keep Dark Knight from attacking him, he wasn't doing a good job at it either.

Dark Knight had skills that more than surpassed Jackson's. Jackson was fighting a rapidly losing fight, and he was aware of it. Sword was knocked out cold as the Dark Master Hand hit him with a finishing blow. "Sword!" Jackson yelled, the Dark Hand was charging up, aimed straight at the engine.

Jackson managed to get Dark off of him, but the cuts and stabs that plagued his body was too much for him, he fell to the floor. "It's over for you know, your star ship and you are about to be destroyed." Dark Knight said as the hand was about to launch itself.

"Not today!" Jen shouted as she teleported in and jumped up, connecting a punch of light matter to parry the blow the Master hand launched. She landed as the dark hand slammed into the ground.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again." Dark Knight said as Jen took out a light sword. "You act like you're not surprised to see me, where's Shadows?" Jen asked as Dark Knight put away his sword. Jen was curious, but deformed her light sword as well.

"I haven't seen him in a while, not sense we sent him out to the Crystal caverns, but that is not the problem right now." Dark said as the master hand disintegrated and left a mirror shard. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to work against the boss Jen, you are coming with me." Dark Knight said and with one quick action he grabbed Jen and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Jackson thought out loud as he noticed a mirror shard dropped where they once stood. He picked up the final two mirror shards, the heroes finally found all eight.


	42. Downtown battleground

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- Some clarification, this chapter is set in Lily's mind. This is a nightmare she is having.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42- Downtown battleground<p>

_The scene shows a ravaged city, though it is far from a ghost town._

"Foolish girl there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Nightmare said as Lily continued to run from him (in this dream she and the others are humans). "I will tell you I am impressed with you though, I did not think some kid out of anyone would ever guess my real motives of being here on Earth, sadly however you're so called resistance force and you will soon be stopped permanently."

Lily continued to run, but looked back and shouted never at Nightmare as loud as she could. Nightmare swooped down and struck at her. She screamed in pain as she felt one of her lungs and a few ribs collapse and or break. Lily realized it was the beginning of the end.

"Foolish girl I have slaughtered half of your allies by now, your friend Jackson died valiantly by crashing an airship into me, yet I still lived. What makes you think you will survive? It's such a shame that boyfriend of yours couldn't stay alive, I wanted to see his reaction to killing you."

Lily started to gasp for air, it didn't help that Nightmare was chocking her either. She coughed out some blood and spat it into his face. Nightmare let go for a second and Lily got out of his grip. She landed a kick into his mask before she backed away quickly.

"Still fighting I see, this will provide my monsters with practice, come my minions." Nightmare said as a few monsters approached out from behind buildings and broken cars.

_While Lily desperately tried to fight and ignore her pain the scene zooms out to show all of the city, several dead humans and monsters laid on the ground, splattering the all too familiar shades of red that the war is related to on the ground and walls of buildings. Then it shows the humans fighting with the monsters, their guns and the monsters claws, fire, and many other types of weapons seemed to be effective in spewing more of the familiar red shades all over the place. "Man down man down!" One of the soldiers said as he recovered Jackson's body and others from the wrecked airship. The airship and he was broken beyond repair. "Fall back men fall back!" Gino shouted as a monster charged from behind him. "Henrietta!" Was his last words as he saw her get attacked by a demon beast, he feared the fact that one was actually summoned, but it wasn't his worry anymore, the monster that sneak attacked him finished its job._

"This isn't right, we killed you back a couple battles ago, I watched as you died." Lily said as Nightmare had dragged her to the top of a building.

"Well, as a wise man once said, death is only the beginning." "You faked your own death?" Lily asked through smaller and smaller gasps, her lungs were failing and it was getting harder, if not impossible, to breathe.

"It's the oldest trick in the book, and here I thought the girl who found out my monster fighting scheme was indeed false would be able to think of something as simple as that. I guess NOVA is just on my side in this war isn't he?"

"Who, who is that?" Lily was feeling weaker and weaker with every short breath she took. "Someone you are probably going to meet real soon." Nightmare said as he picked Lily up. "What are you doing let go of me." Lily said as Nightmare glided to the edge of the building.

"Good bye girl, I hope you a thousand sufferings in the afterlife." Nightmare said. "I hope you go to hell." Lily managed to say before she passed out. "You first." Nightmare said as he let her go.

_The view floats up to show the sky, with was covered with rockets and missiles shooting down several flying saucers known as destroyers. A sound of a car alarm goes off as several people shout Lily's name. Their voices are heard clearly and one of them reports that Lily has been killed. Nightmare laughs maniacally as the scene changes to show some empty space presumed to be somewhere in the cosmos. There floated five energy wisps, and a giant clock looking object carrying some kind of rod. "Now in death, give these five life." It said, the five wisps turned into Kirbies, one blue, one purple, one green, one yellow, and one red. "To be safe." It said as it formed a portal to dreamland. "Go children, your journey has only begun." The clock like figure said as the five bodies floated into the portal._


	43. The reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- Now we get to find out even more back story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 43- The reveal<p>

**Richard's POV**

"Lily! Lily wake up!" I shouted as I continued to shake Lily, with her screaming she will be able to wake up the entire town. She continued to scream, but would not wake up.

Eventually with enough shaking Lily finally woke up.

"Lily, good god what did you dream of that could make you scream THAT much?" I asked. "I was screaming?" Lily asked. "Yeah, and every damn loud might I add." Jackson said as he and the others walked in. Lily looked confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "I had this dream, no wait, it wasn't a dream." Lily said as she stood up. "Yeah it's called a nightmare Lily." Jackson said, he was irritated that Lily woke him up. "No it wasn't a nightmare either." Lily said in a serious tone.

"What do you think it is Lily?" I asked.

"It had to be a memory of mine. There is no way it was anything else." Lily said as she jumped down off of the bed. "What was the memory about?" I asked. Lily frowned when I asked this. "I have no idea. I would have to think about it for a second."

**Lily's POV**

I know for a fact that this is a memory to something. Something to do with the Nightmare guy Jen was working with before. But I'm not too sure on what about the guy exactly that this memory showed me.

I have to think about other things I know, but something instantly popped into my head, the pictures back at the ruins.

The pictures that showed five humans, a civilization being slaughtered, a base that could have been owned by the evil. Then the base that Jen said she was in during her time working with Nightmare. Nightmare makes monsters, in my vision me and the others were with other humans and we were fighting the monsters, but where losing badly, and there was five of us, me, including my friends, that seemed to be the more important people of this war.

All of this was beginning to make sense, but there were still some things that I didn't quite get yet. What was Nightmare talking about when he said something about a monster fighting scheme, how did I get a resistance squad in the first place, what happened to them after my death, and how did I live after Nightmare killed me? It made no sense but I needed answers right now.

"I need to see Kabu." I said as I walked to the door. "Hold on Lily, we are going with you." Richard said as he got off my bed. "Okay then, come on." I said as I ran out of the house to Kabu.

"Hey Kabu, I need-" "Lily hold on, we are not alone." I looked to see the fires that is normally in front of Kabu was gone, to show a hole under him.

I walked over out of curiosity to see that there was another Kirby in there, pale blue and floating, with angel wings and a halo. "Who are you?" I asked as I walked in.

"Lily wait up!" Richard shouted as he ran in, the others right behind him. The Kirby turned around and looked at the five of us. It floated up to me. "You are the one they call Lily am I correct?" I was surprised, how did this Kirby know my name?

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked. "You just had a vision about a certain memory in your life am I correct?" "Yeah, did you send it to me or something?" "No, but I sensed that you got it, I'm guessing you are curious as to what it was talking about?"

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"Ah yes I forgot to introduce yourself, my name is Angel, extremely unoriginal name yes I know."

"It's not that bad of a name you know, it could be worse."

Angel smiled at this.

"You are as positive as the prophecy said you would be, this is good." "Thanks I guess? But getting back on topic do you know what my dream was about?"

"I do, what are your questions?" "Well, first off what was Nightmare talking about when he said a resistance force?" "Hold on Lily, you haven't told me and the others what your vision was about yet." Richard said to me.

I explained the nightmare to the others only to see their expressions where as confused as I felt.

"Wait, we where leaders of an army before?" Richard asked.

"Well that explains all the nightmares I've been having recently." Jackson said.

"This still makes no sense, how did we, the five out of anyone, get an army?" Gino asked.

"Wait Lily, how old did we look?" Richard asked. "I have no idea, I guess like, young." I had to remember, but I had no idea.

"You guys are around fifteen to sixteen years old." Angel said, I looked to see she was sitting down, we joined her.

"How could us five get an army at teenage years?" Gino asked. "I have no idea, but that's not important really, Angel do you know anything as to what happened to them after we, well, died?" I asked.

"Sadly no, I only know about you guys not your resistance force, but judged by their position at the time of your deaths I would say they might not even exist anymore." I looked at the ground in fear, I was worried that would be her response.

"But there is one way to get you five back to check on them." "There is?" I asked, thankful there was still one way to find out.

"You need to enter the Mirror world and create a omega portal, omega portals have just the right amount of energy waves to teleport though dimensions, it even has omniversal travel potential."

"We needed to get to the Mirror world anyways, to both get rid of what is plaguing Dreamland of countless nightmares, and save Jen from Dark Knight, but where is this mirror that we need to find first?" Jackson asked. "I know where it is, I can teleport you five there when you are ready, are you ready?" "Yes we are ready." I said as I got up. "Okay then close your eyes, now relax yourself. And now you will travel, with your mind!"


	44. The Mirror World

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- Our five heroes teleport to the mirror world to save Jen and stop the evil from winning, what will they find when they get there? And will they succeed in their battle? Or will they not live to tell the tale?

* * *

><p>Chapter 44- The Mirror World<p>

When the five opened their eyes they looked around, they were in some dark coliseum.

"I think we made it." Richard said as the others continue to look around.

"Hey look over there, what's going on?" Lily asked as she pointed to something in the distance. "I don't know, let's go find out." "Hey wait a second guys, we have no weapons." Jackson said. At this moment he looked to see something shine in the distance, right next to some other figure.

"Hey look over there!" He shouted and ran over. The figure was long gone before Jackson and the others ran up, but the objects where still there.

"What the heck there is nothing but junk here!" Jackson shouted. "Jackson what are you talking about? These are not junk, they are weapons!" Lily said as she picked up a orb like object. She ate it and got the beam ability. Richard ate broken metal in the shape of a U and became cutter Kirby. Jackson picked up a Microphone and got the mike ability. Gino got fire and Henrietta got tornado abilities.

"Okay then let's go find out what was over there." Lily said and ran off, the others following her. They continued until Lily stopped out of surprise.

"Jen!" She shouted, there was Dark Knight, fighting some guy who looked like him, except colored blue and had a yellow sword, Jen was on the ground, out cold, and there was another Kirby right next to her out cold as well, no wait, that WAS Kirby.

"Are they okay?" Richard asked. "I doubt it, come on we need to put an end to Dark Knight before he does something bad." Gino said.

"I wonder how this thing works…" Lily said to herself, looking at the weapon that came with the beam ability while the others charged at Dark Knight.

"What would a freaking mike do?" Jackson asked. "Quick Jackson sing, sing something annoying like you never sang before!" Henrietta shouted as she spun around like crazy, making a mini tornado.

"Who are you?" The mysterious warrior asked as he landed next to Lily, who was still trying out her new weapon. "My name is Lily, me and my friends came to get bring back the peace to dreamland, who are you?" "My name is Meta Knight, it seems like we have the same purpose here, will you join me to fight against Dark Knight, my evil opposite?" "Yes of course we will help, hey guys this guy is on our side!" Lily shouted to the others.

She and Meta Knight then charged into the battle again, Gino and Henrietta went flying out.

"Jackson why are you not attacking?" Richard asked. "I can't I only have a mike." " Then sing something!" "But what?" "Something annoying." "I, I can't think of anything." Jackson said as he saw Richard fly back as well.

"Well that's a shame." Dark knight said as he blocked a beam whip attack from Lily. "Jackson think of something!" Lily shouted as she tried to block all of Dark Knights attacks. "Um, about that, I'm kind of drawing a blank right now."

Dark Knight slashed forward and Lily went flying backward, Meta Knight ran forward and slashed at his opposite. It connected but Dark Knight barely moved. "You fight well Meta, but I am still the better!" Dark said as he swung at Meta, disarming him. "Now, you die!"

"Not if I can help it!" Gino said as he spewed fire all around Dark Knight. "Nice try kid, but I can fly remember?" Dark said as he floated up, only to be brought down by a beam whip.

"Where do you think you are going?" Lily asked as she ran up. Dark Knight then stabbed into the ground and dark energy consumed everyone near him. "You are going nowhere girl, this time you are finished." Richard ran forwards but Dark Knight tripped him and knocked him a few feet away.

"Lily!" Richard shouted as he got up.

"I know what could work!" Jackson made an epic inhale as Dark Knight continued to charge his attack, but then Richard ran forward and tackled him. "You are not killing Lily!" Richard shouted as he blocked Dark's Blade.

"And what is stopping me kid? I am a thousand times more skilled and powerful then you, what makes you think that you will-" Dark Knight was then cut off by Jackson screaming wicked loud and annoyingly high pitched. Dark Knight couldn't focus and covered his ears, trying to block out the wicked high and annoying scream, but that left him venerable to all the swings and slashes that Meta Knight had unleashed at him.

Once Meta Knight was done it was all silent. "Is Dark Knight dead?" Lily asked. "I think he is, come on guys we need to check up on Jen." Jackson said as he ran up to her and Kirby. "Dark Knight was a better fighter then I remember." Jen said out loud as she got back up, Kirby woke up as well.

"Kirby, are you alright?" Meta asked. "Poyo." Was Kirby's response. "Good, we can tell Tiff we found Kirby." Lily said happily.

Kirby shook his head.

"What is Kirby trying to say?" Lily asked.

"We are not going back right now, we have come to try and stop Dark mi-"

"Don't say his name!" Jen shouted in panic, everyone looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, continue." Jen said awkwardly.

"Well we came to stop that guy and bring peace to Dreamland really." "Oh well, we came here to do the same thing, do you want to team up?" Lily asked. "Sure, together we could surely beat him!"

"Are you so sure in yourself brave knight?" They heard a voice said, Jen turned around to look up in fright.

"So you finally came back huh Jen? Well I guess it's too late anyways, now it's time for your, timely, death!" The figure said as he opened his cloak to show a glowing, red and yellowish eye.


	45. Dark Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- The (what I believe is anyways) beginning of the final stretch of the Popstar portion of this story

* * *

><p>Chapter 45- Dark Mind<p>

"Who is that!?" Gino shouted in surprise, the fact that this thing had a giant ass eye in its cloak was even more unsettling.

"This is who I was trying to keep away, he name is Dark Mind." Jen said.

"How do you know?" Lily asked. "Well, let's just say like Nightmare I used to work from him, nothing to bad seeing as I worked for him for like, a short time anyways."

"Is there anything about this guy we need to know about?" "Well, attack him with everything you got and make sure to aim for his giant ass eye."

"Okay then, will do."

"Don't look now, but Dark Mind sent Meta Knight and Kirby packing!" Jackson said. "Meta Knight dropped his sword!" Lily shouted. Dark Mind floated in the way.

"None of you are getting that sword." He said as he formed different colored stars.

"What are those?" Lily asked Jen.

"I think those are ability stars, different colors give different abilities." Lily took off her beam ability and swallowed a purple star, she got the ninja ability. "Just what I needed." Lily said, before disappearing.

"Attack!" Richard shouted as the others started to fight Dark Mind. Dark Mind teleported away up to a high up area out of reach by the hero's if they tried to jump up to him.

"Richard run over here I'll launch you." Jen said. Richard ran over and jumped onto Jens hands, Jen lifted him in Dark Mind's direction. "And what are you going to do?" Dark Mind asked. "Final cutter!" Richard shouted as his blade shined with light blue light. He then attacked with an upper cut, it connected to Dark Mind's eye.

Dark Mind roared in pain as Richard readied his blade to send himself and his enemy hurling into the ground, but Dark Mind used a mirror he formed out of nowhere to not only block Richard's attack, but also to send a laser to knock Richard flying back.

"You okay Richie?" Lily asked as he got up. "I was not expecting that one that's for sure." Richard said as he pulled out his blade again.

"Foolish mortals you have no chance against an anti demigod such as I!" Dark mind shouted, until Jen hit his eye directly in the middle with a light arrow. "Bulls eye," Jen said. With that Dark Mind fell down onto the ground.

"Come on guys we need to get that sword!" Lily said. "What's so important about that sword anyways?" Jackson asked. "I have a feeling it is something good, it has to be. Why else would Dark Mind not want us to use it?" "Good point, okay then, let's grab it." Jackson ran up to the sword, it was golden yellow and had some kind of energy glowing out of it.

Jackson wanted to study the blade more, but was interrupted when Dark Mind grabbed his foot.

"Not today!" Dark Mind shouted, but before he could act Jackson tossed the sword to the others.

"Someone catch it!" Jackson yelled. "I got it!" Gino shouted as he jumped off of Richard's head, only problem was that he jumped up to high and couldn't grab the sword. Jen jumped up to grab the sword, but she failed as well. "Lily give me a hand." Richard said, Lily nodded and Richard ran up and jumped off her head towards the sword, he dropped his blade and inhaled the sword.

"There we go." Richard said as he landed, he had the sword ability, but his normal sword was replaced for the sword Meta Knight had. "What kind of sword is that?" Lily asked. "No idea." Richard said as Dark Mind threw Jackson at Jen with full force. Jen used her light matter to stop Jackson, and launch him back at Dark Mind. Dark Mind tried to stop Jackson, shooting several stars at him. Jackson ate one accidentally as he slammed into Dark Mind.

"Foolish kid, that sad attempt you call an attack will not stop me." Dark Mind said as Jackson landed on the ground. Dark Mind looked down to see Jackson had the fire ability.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" Jackson said before lighting Dark Mind on fire with a blast of an intense inferno. Dark Mind used a mirror again to send the flames Jackson was spewing back at him. "Jackson don't stop breathing flames!" Gino shouted. "Shouldn't he not spit out any more though?" Lily asked. "Well if he stops there will be nothing to cancel out the flames." Gino said.

"I think he is just on fire right now." Richard said as he watched Jackson run around, sure enough he was on fire. Dark Mind then teleported behind Gino and struck him into Jen, who could not react in time and got tackled.

"Richard use that golden shiny sword to stab Dark Mind's eye!" Lily said. Richard looked over at where Dark Mind was. Dark Mind was shooting an endless shower of stars at Jen and Gino, Jen was blocking using her light energy as a shield, though it was starting to brake.

"Okay then." Richard said before running at Dark Mind as fast as he could. Dark Mind was too busy pelting Jen with stars to notice when Richard slashed at his eye.

Dark Mind was then paralyzed as Richard continued his onslaught of swinging, slashing, and swiping his sword at the eye with a large array of bushido to which he did not know before. Dark Mind screamed as he started to disintegrate.

"Wow Richie that was impressive." Lily said as she ran up. "I didn't know how to do THAT before!" Richard said, he was shocked. "Well whatever it was it worked." Jackson said as he walked back, no longer on fire. "Are you okay Jen?" Jackson asked, Jen was wiping off some stars that landed on her once she deformed her light shield.

"I wouldn't lower my guard guys, Dark Mind has just started." Jen said. "What makes you think that? He's nothing now." Jackson said. "Turn around you'll see why I said that." "I don't see what you mean by tha- oh hi there big gigantic eye of pulsating doom and murder, how are you doing?"


	46. Chaos eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: This is it, the final fight for Popstar, will our heroes win? Or will all of their hard work be in vain?

* * *

><p>Chapter 46- Chaos eye<p>

"We are going to need more weapons then this to stop this giant eye." Lily said, looking up in awe. "It's not exactly the size of the weapon really, it's how you use it." Gino said. "Though I wouldn't mind a rail gun or something like that right now." Jackson said. "Guys we don't need big guns or something we don't have, we have something that Dark Mind will regret us having." "What is that?" "Jen, she used to work for him did she not? She knows his weakness, Jen-"

Gino looked to Jen was backing away, a look of pure terror on her face.

"Uh, scratch that, she seems to be busy right now." Gino said. "Hold on, we just need to use the same thing that stopped him to start off with!" Richard shouted as he charged towards the eye.

"Ha, do you think that will stop me? Chaos eye, I do not die so easily." The eye said as Richard stabbed it. "But, how?" Richard was then shot off by a laser, the eye shot Meta Knight's sword off into the distance.

"Well I'm useless now." Richard said as the eye continued to shoot lasers everywhere.

"Jen what is this thing!?" Lily shouted as she continued to dodge all the lasers fired in her direction. "It's Dark Mind's real form." Jen said, she was terrified that Dark Mind was pushed into revealing himself.

She remembered the one and only time when she saw Chaos eye. "Jen, keep this a secret alright? If you don't, you might not live to regret breaking this promise." His voice saying this still rang in her ears.

"What attacks does this thing have?" "No idea, I only saw his real self once." "Richard!" Lily shouted, Richard was shot by another laser. "I'm fine Lily, come on we need to find some way to stop this thing!" Richard shouted as he ate one of the lasers, he got some kind of futuristic helmet and when he pulled it down to look into its optics he realized he could shoot lasers back at Dark Mind.

He looked up and unleashed as many shots as he could. "Richard, I don't think you are doing anything." Lily said. Richard stopped firing to see that he indeed didn't even hurt Chaos eye. "Aw come on." He said.

Chaos eye was charging up an attack, Richard's lasers only sped up the charge time. The eye then looked over at Jen and got ready to fire. "Jen watch out!" Jackson shouted. Jen looked up and took a deep breath. She put her hands in front of herself and a giant light force field bubble formed around her, and not a moment too soon, because the giant laser had consumed everything around her.

"Quickly we need to help her!" Richard said. "But how? All of our weapons are useless!" Gino shouted. Lily looked to see Meta Knight's sword was whizzing towards them, also some kind of rod was dropped on the floor.

"Richard watch out!" Lily shouted as the sword flew at him. Richard ate it and got the sword ability back again. "Thanks Lily." Richard said as he charged forward again. "But I wasn't the one who threw it at him… whatever, Jackson here, catch!" Lily shouted as she threw Jackson her sword she got from Blade.

"You still had this?" Jackson asked. "Yup, come on help Richard." "Aie aie!" Jackson ate the sword and ran off. Gino and Henrietta were trying to find a way to deflect Chaos Eye's laser and Jen was holding up her force field for as long as she could.

"What to do, what to do, oh I know! Kabu send the winged star, shadow star, jet star, formula star, and compact star!" Lily shouted. She then looked again to see the rod on the floor. She had no idea, what it was, let alone who put it there, but it might be important. So Lily started to run towards it.

"Kabu, we need to ask you something." Tiff said as she ran up to Kabu. "Tiff the others were sent off to the mirror world." "What? Who did that?" "I did." Angel said as she floated out of Kabu. "Meta Knight and Kirby should be coming back soon." She said. "How do you know that?" Tiff asked. "Hey Tiff." She turned around to see Meta and Kirby were standing behind her.

"Hey, are you two okay?" She asked. Meta nodded his head. "I am mush more worried about the Kirbies we met while we were fighting Dark Knight." "If they are who I think you are talking about they should be fine." Tiff said. Kirby looked up to see the others rides went flying out of Kabu's mouth.

"Poyo" Kirby tugged on Tiff's arm. "Huh? Oh, those are those Kirbies air rides Kirby." Kirby said poyo again and tugged on Tiff's arm. "What? Don't worry Kirby, they have themselves handled, I bet right now they are kicking the enemies butts."

Meanwhile in the battle Lily was half way from getting the star rod. "Where do you think you're going?" Chaos eye asked as he fired a second large laser at Lily. "No you don't!" Richard shouted as he jumped down and blocked the laser out of Lily's way. "Thanks Richard!" "Go for the gold, er, whatever you are running for Lily!"

Lily ran up to the rod and grabbed it. "How come that didn't work!?" Jackson shouted as his giant sword didn't even hurt the Chaos Eye. "I have told you foolish Kirbies that nothing will stop me."

At this moment Jen couldn't hold her shield anymore and got besieged by the onslaught of Chaos eye's laser beam. "And it appears that Jen could not hold it any longer, such a shame, now she is finished." Chaos eye stopped firing its laser to see Jen was not dead. She was still standing, but then she fired back Chaos Eye's laser back at it.

"Guys I have an idea." Lily said. "What is it?" Richard asked. "I need you and Jackson to throw your abilities at me at the same time." "Are you sure?" "Yes, please throw your abilities at me." "Okay then, ready steady throw!" Lily inhaled both abilities and got an ultimate sword, but it looked like Meta Knight's sword.

She jumped up and unleashed the swords power. It grew to mountain sizes and she slashed at the eye with all her might. The swords power along with the lasers was enough to break the eye in half. "This is not the end! You fools you think you won!?"

Chaos Eye's speech was blocked by Lily's blade.

"Thank you and good night!" Lily shouted as she landed, and watched as it exploded. Their rides then showed up and landed next to them. "Wow, a little too late for these don't you think?" Lily asked herself as the others walked up.

"I wonder what Chaos Eye meant by what he was saying before." Gino said. "Who knows, probably one of those empty threats that all villains use." Jackson said as he and the others looked at where Chaos Eye's explosion was.

* * *

><p>AN- We have seen Dark Knight and Dark Mind be defeated, but where is Shadows?


	47. Coming back to Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- Shadows shows up, but this time not to fight... We learn more about him, and find out something surprising about Lily

* * *

><p>Chapter 47- Coming back to Earth<p>

"Okay so now we need an omega portal." Lily said.

"Don't worry, I can create one." Jen said as she started to form some kind of matter.

"You know, I wonder who gave you Meta Knight's sword again." Lily said to Richard.

"Didn't you?"

"No, I saw something throw it to you, though I have no idea what did."

"There was also some kind of figure that left us the items before we attacked Dark Knight as well, I wonder who did that?"

"And who gave us this rod and Meta Knight's sword?"

"I did." Everyone turned around to see Shadows was standing there.

"You did?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I did, I was helping from afar so you could defeat Dark Mind."

"But why would you want to kill your own boss?"

"That's a long story, you see back at the yarn castle when I first fought Jen again, I was having second thoughts about who I worked for. Dark Mind seemed to be doing the right things, but when I thought about it he seemed more sinister then anything."

"Wait what did I do?" Jen asked.

"What you said before, it really got to me. Saying I was not as bright as I was before, and talking about the boss in such a manner got me thinking. You are normally a respectable person, so it is odd that someone like you would oppose the boss, Dark Mind. I had some time to think to myself about what you said, and after some thinking I came to a conclusion, you were right. I am not like I was before, but I could change that, I attempted to right here."

Jen smiled at Shadows.

"Well you certainly did a good job at it Shadows, but now I have to return to my own world with the others, can I give you a task that you can do for me though?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you bring Meta Knight's sword back to him?"

"Okay I will, good luck you six." Shadows said as Jen gave him Meta's sword.

"Are you guys ready? This portal should bring us home." Jen said.

"Yes, we are." Lily said.

The six looked at the portal, and then jumped into it. For the six of them the portal travel was quite intense. They saw wrecked towns and cities flying past them. Once they got back to their world the six landed onto the ground. They got up and looked at each other, Lily gasped in shock. "Oh my, we are humans again!" She shouted.

_Richard was a somewhat muscular guy of sixteen, six feet tall, with short dark blue hair, He had a light blue T-shirt on and jeans with blue shoes (to represent his Kirby colors)._

_Lily was a skinny build and is fifteen years old, five foot eight with long, almost waist length, blond hair. She was wearing a light blue dress with a purple jacket, she also had a purse with her and purple uggs._

_Jackson was muscular and sixteen, he was five foot ten with short brown hair. He was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a fighting headband on, jeans and dark red shoes._

_Gino was around average weight for a sixteen year old, he was six foot four with ear length black hair. He was wearing a green T-Shirt with read "eureka!" on it, with orange shorts and brown shoes._

_Henrietta_ was_ also around average weight for a girl of eighteen and five foot six with shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a duck on it, with orange sweatpants and orange shoes._

"Wow, so this is what we looked like." Lily said, getting a better look at her body.

"Hey, you six." They heard someone say. Everyone looked around until Jen saw a man looking at them.

"Hey, you six, come over here it isn't safe to be outside." The man called over. The six ran over and the man rushed them into a somewhat caved in building.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"No time to explain, hey guys I just found six more survivors!" At this a bunch of people with guns walked out, some were soldiers, some were not.

"So who are you six?" The man turned around but then his jaw dropped when he saw Lily.

"Oh my god, no way." He said as he walked up to her.

"What?" She asked.

"You must be joking, you can't possibly be…"

"Possibly be what?"

"… Lily?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" At this everyone else was in a cluster of conversation.

"Wait how do you know me?" Lily asked.

The man looked at the others as well, then back at Lily.

"You don't remember?"

"None of us do."

"Oh my."

"Could you please tell me why I seem so important to everyone?"

"Well, you are the mother of the resistance."

"I'm the mother of the what?"

"You formed a resistance group to fight Nightmare, but then you and your friends, well, so called died, and we have been fighting ever sense."

"So Nightmare is not dead?"

"Far from it, he is definitely winning this war. But either way you six must be tired or something."

"Yeah, I am anyways."

"Alright, come on then, we have some free rooms that you and your friends can take. We also have a lot of catching up to do, my name is Marcus by the way. You will remember me hopefully." He said as he guided the six into a secret infrastructure down underground.


	48. The Days Before

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 48- The day before<p>

When Lily woke up after a nice long nap, she looked around to see everyone, including that guy Marcus, was still there. "You have a good nap babe?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, thankfully I didn't have a nightmare this time." She looked over to Marcus as she sat up, she wanted to get a better look at him, she didn't get to see or thank him properly before.

_Marcus was a chubby man of forty seven, five foot four with a bit of a nomad look on him._

"I never got to thank you for allowing us to stay with you guys Marcus." Lily said, Marcus laughed a nice hearty laugh.

"No problem, we could not simply say no to the mother of the resistance can we now? No my dear we cannot." Lily frowned.

"How did I become the said mother of this resistance anyways?" Marcus looked worried.

"Right, I forgot you had amnesia. Well that should not be too much of a worry. I was one of the first people you recruited after all. Well, do you guys remember how Nightmare even got here on Earth to start off with?" Marcus asked.

"Wasn't it by a UFO crashing into the ground or something?" Jackson asked.

"That was it exactly. He came here with those monsters, claiming them to be like MMA fighters. But Lily soon found out that-"

"They were really just training for their assault on Earth." Lily cut Marcus off.

"Exactly, you seem to be remembering now. Do you know what happened next?" Lily paused.

"Nope, I have no idea."

"Wait I remember!" Richard exclaimed.

"What was it Richie?" Lily asked.

"You told me, and I convinced Jackson and the others. But we got a little head of ourselves and before you know it the five of us where wanted for quote wrongfully accusing Nightmare of trying to rule the world unquote. We had to run and then we met Marcus."

"Right, then we started to form the resistance." Marcus said.

"But I don't understand something, how did we become Kirbies and why were we in Dreamland?" Gino asked. Lily thought about this, but then quickly remembered something.

"_Go children, your journey has only begun."_

That clock, it was the reason why they were turned into Kirbies and why they were transported to Dreamland. But what was that clock? Lily continued to try to remember until she remembered something else from that dream.

"_I guess NOVA is just on my side in this war isn't he?"_

Nightmare had said this to Lily before, and he said she was going to meet him right before he killed her. The giant clock must have been NOVA, but Nightmare was wrong. Lily thought as she cracked a smirk, NOVA revived her and the others. NOVA was not on Nightmare's side.

"Gino I think I know what happened." Lily said.

"What happened then?"

"When I died in the vision I had this huge clock named NOVA revived me and you guys and sent us to Dreamland."

"But why would he do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? He did that so we would not get killed again by Nightmare. But I don't understand why he would erase our memories if he did."

"Maybe he wanted us to get out of Dreamland before finding out?" Richard stated, though he was not sure about his statement. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, I have no idea. Say Marcus are we safe here? I mean does Nightmare know of this hideout?"

"He hasn't yet, but I hope to god he doesn't any time soon. But yes we are safe right now don't worry, is there anything I can get you or your friends?" Lily looked at everyone.

"Is anyone else hungry? I am." Everyone agreed.

"Okay, I'll get some people to get some food for you guys." Marcus walked off.

"Wow he is acting like we are royalty or something." Lily said.

"I think you are practically their queen, seeing as you created the resistance and all." Gino said.

"I guess so, but either way, how are we going to stop him now?" Lily asked.

"Well we go to wherever he is and kick his sorry ass all the way back to when his mother was born." Jackson said.

"Well, in my dream you crashed an air plane like thing into him and he still lived." Jackson was speechless.

"Well then I have no idea this guy could probably take fifty bazooka rockets to the head and still stand!"

"Hey Lily, do you still have that whatever it was you picked up before?" Jen asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean this rod thing?" Lily asked as she pulled out the star rod. Jen's jaw dropped.

"That's the star rod!"

"You mean this thing is the star rod? Well, I guess that was obvious, seeing as it IS a rod with a star on it after all. Should we return it?" Jen thought about it for a second.

"We can after we get rid of Nightmare. I think it wouldn't hurt to keep it for now." Jen remembered something about that rod, but she didn't exactly know what it is about it she remembered. She started to quietly think about all the artifacts she saw with Curio, maybe they had something to do with this?

Marcus came in with a pizza and plates, when he gave everyone the stuff he then walked out. The six began to eat, and continued to talk about what they were going to do next.


	49. Lily's father

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: The hores came back to earth to defeat nightmare, but some complacatons stall them...

* * *

><p>Chapter 49- Lily's Father<p>

**Lily's POV**

"Hey Lily, babe wake up." I woke up to see Richard as trying to wake me up.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Marcus needs to see you. He's in the mess hall, do you know where that is?"

"I'm guessing that big room we walked though before?"

"Yes, he needs to see you. He said it was wicked important."

"Okay just let me get my stuff on." I got up and yawned, it had to only have been around three in the morning. Once I got my stuff back on I walked out of the room and down to the Mess Hall. I walked in to see Marcus was talking with Gino, Jen, and some other guy I did not remember.

"Hey Lily, sorry to wake you up at such an early time." Marcus said as I sat down next to Jen and Gino.

"It's alright, but what did you need to see me for?" I looked at the guy I didn't remember and couldn't help but ask. "Who are you?"

"My name is Briggs, Captain Briggs." I frowned. I don't remember any other Captain in the army that was with us other than one other, and I forgot who that was thanks to this blasted amnesia.

"I thought we only had one Captain before, Captain…" I gasped to realize his name. "Captain Rizzo, my dad. Marcus where is my dad?"

Marcus frowned. "I hate to say this Lily but, your father is, well."

Marcus seemed to be struggling to tell me what happened to my father. I was getting very worried about this. My heart was beating extremely fast, it felt like if it could it would launch itself out of me. "What does Nightmare have him hostage?"

"Not exactly, Lily, your father, he's."

"He's what?"

"He's, well, dead, he's been dead sense two fights after your death."

My heart felt like it stopped. All hope of ever talking to my father again was just executed. Plunged into the dark abyss of pain and despair, I would never see him again. I gasped and tried not to cry when I realized this. This couldn't be true, it can't be, it mustn't be true.

"You're not funny Marcus, that joke was not funny."

I knew very well he was not joking, no one would joke like that, but I just wished he was.

"I'm not joking Lily, your father really is dead. Captain Briggs was his right hand General before he died."

**Richard's POV**

I was walking to the Mess Hall, I forgot Marcus had sent for me to go there to. But when I walked in I heard Lily shout.

"No, no it can't be true!" I looked to see her burst into tears.

"Lily what's wrong?" I asked. I sat down next to her and hugged her tight. She continued to cry into my shoulder as I looked at Marcus.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had to tell her that her father died." All the blood in my face drained.

"He died? How?" I asked. Marcus sighed.

"Well, we called it the Battle of Briggs, seeing as Briggs saved everyone's life, but only because Captain Rizzo sacrificed himself to save Briggs. This battle was waged in none other than the NME's Earth home base, which is very close to here. We had around five thousand troops on offensive, the rest of us were on defensive. Captain Rizzo did all the right things. It's just that the outcome was different then desired."

"What happened what did he do?" I asked.

"We breached the base all according to plan, we were going to set several bombs and wreck the base. Send Nightmare and the others running while we picked them off basically. But the bombs did not explode on time. We were cornered and men were dying left and right. Captain Rizzo was missing and we were almost done for, until we saw him firing at one of the bombs, he was right in front of it."

Marcus paused, it was hard to listen to this I couldn't imagine how hard it is to tell this story.

"Well, the bomb exploded and one wall of the base was mostly gone, the monsters couldn't get their acts together so General Briggs almost single handedly leveled the playing field when it came to the population of our armies. We had to retreat though."

I looked down to Lily was still weeping, it's understandable. Jen was patting her back. I couldn't imagine how hard this must be on Lily. I kept saying hopefully supporting words to Lily until she stopped crying.

**Lily's POV**

This news is just too much to handle, if I was Jackson I would want death on Nightmare, and I would want to do it personally, but unfortunately I am not like Jackson.

This whole situation sounded difficult enough, but now, I'm not even sure we can pull this off. Nightmare was strong enough to kill my father, and me and my friends. No, I shouldn't think like that. I have to be less like myself right now or else depression will surely have me in its unrelenting grasp.

"Why did you want to see me anyways?" I asked. Everyone looked surprised at me, I'm guessing because I just changed the subject. I didn't want to stay on this topic.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that me and Gino and formed a plan that could bring us directly to Nightmare himself." I sighed, I didn't really want to see Nightmare again, let alone fight him again.

"What's the plan then?" I asked.

"We have already blown a huge hole into their base as you know, and all their defenses are around that huge hole. As far as I know they are going to try and rebuild it in a week or so from now. Gino said if we strike then when they are least expecting it, and were they are least expecting it. We could definitely claim victory."

"Where would they least expect it?"

"In the exact opposite wall of the ones they are going to be fixing." Gino said.

"So I'm guessing we blow a hole into that wall and run in killing everything and getting to nightmare?" I asked.

"That was our plan anyways. Of course we were waiting for your approval before we started planning and getting the needed items and intel."

"Why do you need my approval? I mean I can't be any more important than the next girl around here."

"Lily remember you are the mother of the resistance, you are the leader/queen basically." Now I feel dumb, how could I have forgotten?

"Right, well it sounds like a good plan. When do we do this plan anyways?"

"Well, we should be pulling it off as fast as we can, but we have to get some supplies before heading out. We should be able to do that this week and then attack Nightmare later."

I managed a small smile, even though I normally didn't think like Jackson, I would kind of like to see the day when Nightmare is no more. But now I felt tried and depressed.

I masked my sadness and said good night to everyone. I wanted to get up, but it felt like a giant weight was forcing me down, fighting off depression was harder than I thought.

I was still thinking of this when I was lifted off my seat. I looked up, Richard was carrying me.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He said softly as he carried me back to my room.

* * *

><p>AN- This story is almost over! I wrote down some plot and it should end at the 54 chapter mark! Thank you all so much for reading it!


	50. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N- Lily's depression gets the better of her, and not even Richard is enough to help her, will she fill the extra help she needs? Or will she never be the same?

* * *

><p>Chapter 50- An old friend<p>

**Jen's POV**

It's been around four day's sense we heard of Lily's father's death, of course I am not surprised that she is taking it hard. I took it hard when I had to kill Edge, I can understand what she is going though.

Me and the others have been busy at work though, getting some key components for what we need, like food or medical equipment for the sick and scavenging ammo or guns from, well, fallen soldiers for our weapon needs.

Though every once and a while I try to talk to Lily.

It's difficult to talk to someone who locked their door and won't come out for ANYTHING. I walked by her door this morning, it was around the time I assumed everyone was up.

I knocked on her door but her response was, "Go away please." I just hope she is going to make it out of this alright.

**Lily's POV**

I just wish people would stop bothering me.

It was hard enough that for the first two days I had to wake up like as if nothing was wrong and actually smile at everyone, no matter how painful it was to do the said expression.

But all they ever did was talk words of supposed relief and comfort. Those words felt empty and I just want to be alone right now, but of course no one can grant me that.

I had to lock my door and even then everyone is worried that I might just kill myself or something, idiots, the lot of them, there is nothing to do it with in this room anyways.

This room was barren other than a bed, I felt like I was in a prison, both in life and in my mind.

I only let Richard in and even at that I prefer he say out, he shouldn't have to see me like this. Though if it wasn't for him I would probably die of dehydration, or starvation. I guess I should thank him for that, but honestly I don't know anymore.

There is only so much the human mind can handle when it comes to sad or depressing events without it meeting a breaking point. Me personally, I knew I was never one for durability, both physical and mental, I was going to break eventually and I knew I would break quicker than the others.

I said before I couldn't imagine what Jen is going though, but now, I am EXPERIENCING what she went though, how is she able to hold this in? Was it just that I'm weak?

Then comes along the topic of Nightmare. I wouldn't be as stressed out or sad if he just wasn't in the picture, because now I have to fear for my family, is anyone other than me even ALIVE?

If they are, where are they? What are they suffering when members of their family, or me, what happened when they found out we died? How did they handle it? And after my family, what about my friends? Did they survive? I know Richard and the others did but we had other friends to worry about.

I heard the door knock again, god I hate that door why can't I just be left alone? "Go away please." I said.

"It's me Richard." I paused, I knew I had to let him in, but I really didn't feel like getting up. I forced myself up and I unlocked the door. Richard walked in, as I collapsed back onto the bed. I looked up again to see he had some items with him.

"What are those?" I asked, I tried to mask my sadness like I always did when I was talking to him, but I knew very well that he knew everything was not is I was trying to make it sound like. He knew my limits are being more then pushed and forced, if my limits were a castle wall they would be demolished, and the enemies are still stomping it into the ground.

"These are things that are supposed to help you out of this, well, what everyone else calls it depression." I had to laugh a cold laugh, Richard looked at me, shocked and confused. I was not depressed and I knew that much.

Sure I might be acting like it, but in the end I am just stressed and worried to an extreme. Then again, seeing as I AM acting it I might be who knows I doubt I do. I have to admit that the way I am acting is not like myself.

"So what are these items anyways?" I asked.

"This is a wish catcher, Marcus said this could help you when you are sleeping, it would get rid of Nightmares and bad memories. This thing is some sort of Chinese coins fashioned into a sword shape, basically does the same thing as a wish catcher, but it works both when you are awake and asleep."

At the word Chinese I had to remember my best friend, who I got separated from thanks to the battle of the Blitz. I remember seeing her being dragged off by Nightmare himself, she definitely is dead.

I guess remembering this make me lose it again, oh joy, because I burst into tears, again.

Man I was crying a lot recently, and I know it's because of all this loss, but it doesn't help knowing why I am crying, despite what my mother told me when I was young.

"Lily, when you are mad, or sad, remind yourself, why are you mad or sad? When you remember it will be easier for you to get over it."

Why did my mom say this when I was younger? I heard someone else walk in, Richard forgot to lock the door again. I cursed softly and lightly hit him, why do I now have to talk to a second person?

I picked up my pillow and put it over my head as I laid down, hoping they didn't want to talk to me.

**Richard's POV**

Oh great, I forgot to lock the door again. Lily is going to be mad with me for a little bit.

I turned around to see Jackson and the others walk in. "Guys come on we should get out, Lily wants to be alone." I said.

"Lily." Jen was concerned, I'm guessing Jen feared that Lily's behavior will only make Lily feel worse, but I had to get her to lay off. I know Lily. If she doesn't want to do something she won't do it.

It probably was better off if we all did just leave her alone. I put my hand on Jen's shoulder.

"I understand, but we really should just let her have some time alone, if she does want to talk she will wait until next time you knock on the door, only then will she let you in."

I was just guessing on this and god do I hope I am right, I know Lily, but I don't know exactly what she is worrying about. I wanted to stay, but I don't know if she even wants me to.

"We are going to go scavenge anyways. We wanted to see if you would join us." I sighed. I looked over to hear Lily was somewhat silently crying herself to sleep again.

"No, I'm staying here." Everyone else nodded their heads, thank god that they understand.

"Okay then, we will be headed out."

"Good luck." I said as they walked out.

**Jen's POV**

Me and the others walked out of Lily's room and over to the armory. "Do you think Lily is going to be okay?" I asked Gino.

"I think so, I bet Richard is going to cheer her up somehow, he always did before and I think he can now." Gino said as we walked into the armory.

The others stocked up, I still had my light weapons I could form so all I needed was some ammo for my pistol that was in my right pocket (like it almost always is, other than when I sleep.) Once everyone else stocked up we walked back out into what we call the wasteland. We have checked out the buildings on the farther side of the town first, to get it over with, now it was time for us to check out the apartment building across the street.

"Okay so what are we searching for again?" Henrietta asked.

"Food, guns, ammo, or stuff like that." I said as we walked into the lobby. The building was of course, a wreak. The ceiling and floors were broken and very uneasy.

Thank god I don't weigh a whole lot compared to others, so I didn't have to much to worry about, but there were those planks that would break, sending the poor idiot who stepped onto it falling back down to the first floor. We searched until we found some food and a sub machine gun, but it looked kind of off.

"Wait." I said as I walked up and checked everything out.

"From the looks of it, I would say this place is inhabited by someone, or something. The food looks like it was broken apart, and the fire over there hints that someone is here, the submachine gun only proves it." I said. But at that I heard some weird noise behind us. I turned around and gasped, there was a monster, and a demon beast.

"What are those?" Gino asked.

"The monster, the guy on the left, is Bugzzy, an insect that can grab and suplex like no one's business. And the demon beast, uh, I think it's what we called The Shell shock." The demon beast looked like something straight out of a video game or something. It was a turtle with one cannon and one Gatling gun picking out of its back *like Blastoice (or however you spell that Pokémon's name.)* but to make matters worse it had a katana with it.

I had no idea how the others could survive this, I think I could. I mean, in Nightmare's standards I was technically a demon beast as well, and really only demon beasts and truly skilled fighters could take down a demon beast, like Kaliento, he was a demon beast, only skilled warriors would even stand a chance against him. But either way I need to focus.

"Gino, you Henrietta and Jackson kill Bugzzy, I'll have Shell Shock."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Jackson asked.

"Positive, just trust me." I said before taking out my short sword.

Shell Shock fired a bomb at me but I rolled under it and slashed upwards as I got up right in front of Shell Shock. Shell Shock hid in its shell as my blade connected, of course, we are called demon beasts for a reason. I shot a blast of light energy at its shell and it went sliding, body slamming Bugzzy before it stopped.

It stopped hiding and used its Gatling gun to strafe the area in bullets. I formed a shield and guarded Jackson and the others when the bullets were about to hit us. When Shell Shock finished firing I formed all the bullets I blocked back into a huge ammo clip and put it in my pistol. I fired and the bullets fired out like a machine gun. Shell Shock went back into its shell and started spinning towards me.

When I ran out of ammo Shell Shock popped out and took out its katana. I was barely able to take out my sword and block. The attack was powerful enough to knock me off balance. I fell as I heard some weird clicking noise, Shell shock must have been reloading its guns. I tried to get up, but it kicked me back down onto the ground. I landed in a corner of the room.

I looked up to see Shell Shock put out its katana and charge up its cannon. I backed up into the corner and formed a light shield. Seeing as Shell Shock was (from what I remember) very powerful, even for a demon beast, I doubt this could seriously block the bomb's explosion, let alone the katana.

Shell Shock fired the bomb but as it exploded and broke my shield I heard another kind of sword block Shell Shocks katana, which was odd, I don't remember the others bringing bladed equipment of any kind. When the smoke faded I saw some other girl had stopped Shell Shock from attacking me.

"You are not killing another, demon beast!" The girl shouted as she slashed at Shell Shock again.

_The girl was around five foot nine, with long black hair kind of like mine, but hers was covering her left eye. She was wearing an all black outfit, consisting of a T-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a hoodie._

I looked to see the others were still fighting Bugzzy as well.

"If only this damned bug was not flying all over the place!" Jackson shouted as he fired at Bugzzy with his machine gun.

"Need some help?" Some other kid walked in with a shotgun and shot Bugzzy straight out of the sky.

_This guy was six feet tall with medium sized blond hair. He was wearing something close to the stereotypical soldier getup, but something told me he was ready just wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans made to look like a soldier outfit._

Who are these two? That doesn't matter now really, they seem to be here to help us anyway. I took out my short sword and also slashed towards Shell Shock. It was already blocking this girls attack so I was able to cut it. With this in mind I spun around and picked up the submachine gun I saw and unloaded on it until I ran out of bullets, and it was dead. I caught my breath as Jackson and the others walked up to me, they have finished off Bugzzy.

"Good going everyone." I said. I looked up to see everyone was looking at each other, jaws dropped and speechless. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Jackson said awkwardly.

"Come on, we should get back to base, tell the others." Gino said. Once me and the others got back Richard walked up.

"How's Lily?" I asked.

"She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she still refuses to see anyone, she even kicked me out."

**?'s POV**

This whole day is weird for me, first someone actually KILLED a demon beast, second, how are Richard and the others even ALIVE? I heard they died like a while ago. I looked at Pat, who looked just as confused as I am.

"Where is Lily?" I asked. Richard looked over and he also looked shocked. He seemed to get the bigger picture (to which I still have no idea about) and said.

"Follow me." I followed Richard until we walked in front of a door.

"Lily." Richard said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away please." I heard back, something was wrong.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I asked as I knocked on the door, there was no response. We waited until we saw the door open a bit, and Lily popped her head out.

"Joann?" She asked, I smiled slightly and nodded my head.

"But how, I… I."

"Come on now, did you think I was dead or something?" I laughed.

"Well, yes, I mean, didn't Nightmare kill you?"

"Kill? No, hold me hostage to find out more about the resistance? Yes, I escaped about after a week or two, with only, minor, injuries I suppose." Lily started crying, I was confused.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just, just glad you're safe." She said, I hugged her and looked at Gino.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Oh, she found out that her father died." He said. Lily started to cry harder.

"Really? Oh, Lily, I'm sorry." I said as Lily continued to cry into me, how could Nightmare do such a thing to someone as nice as Lily? Now only one word is seeping into my brain, vengeance.


	51. Nightmare's Fortress

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

* * *

><p>Chapter 51- Nightmare's fortress<p>

**Lily's POV**

"Hey Lily, we have all the materials we need, we should be storming Nightmare's fortress any time now." Richard said as he walked in with the others, thanks to him and Joann I have got though that whole depression thing, I feel fine now.

"Okay that's good. I hope we can win this time though."

"That shouldn't be a problem if our plan goes along correctly." Gino said.

"And either way you don't have to worry, we have your back Lily." Joann said as she sat down next to me.

"Always have been, always will." Richard said as he sat on my other side.

"Yeah, your right, so what time are we attacking?"

"I think very soon, maybe around twenty minutes or so."

"Okay then, we should get ready then."

"You're coming?"

"Well, I mean if you don't want me to-"

"No, it's up to you, I'm just surprised you are wanting to come along that's all."

"Well, I want to see the look on Nightmare's face when he realizes that we are still alive."

Jackson laughed. "Damn right, now come on, the others are waiting in the mess hall."

"Okay." I got up and walked with the others to the mess hall.

Everyone was staring when I walked by, but it's understandable. A day ago I never even wanted to leave my room. We walked up to Marcus.

"Oh, hey Lily, you're out of your room?" Marcus looked confused.

"Yes, I am, so what's going on?"

"We are gathering around before the final battle, I think, if you want to, you can talk to everyone before we run into the plan and storm the fortress." I paused for a moment, I never really was one for speeches, I never even spoke one before, but I know for a fact that to heighten our moral I would have to make a good speech before, and or after the fight. Everyone was watching me anyways, so I guess I could attempt a speech, or maybe even a quick hi before we fight.

"Uh, hey everyone, how are you doing today? I'm fine." I looked around, trying to think of what to say, it seems that I got everyone's attention.

"As you all know by now today is the day, the day that we storm Nightmare's fortress and stop him, and his army, NME. Now I know it sounds like a difficult task, but we cannot fail this time, this battle has to be won. This is not just for the sake of ourselves, this is for the sake of all humanity, or at least what's left of it. We cannot afford to lose it all. I wish I could make this sound less grim, but I can't. We will win today, for ourselves, for humanity, for Earth!"

Everyone yelled some form of a battle cry all at once, which kind of startled me. I guess my speech actually worked, who would have thought?

I walked into the armory with Richard and he helped me pick out some weapons, and then once I was ready we walked out of the hideout.

"So where is the fortress anyways?" I asked.

"We are making a snaking path that will lead to the backside of the fortress, here's a map and directions." Gino handed me a map with a pathway drawn on it.

"Okay, we should get there then." I looked back to see everyone, all the able soldiers, Richard and the others, were marching behind me. This was interesting, they put the girl who is, I like to bet, the most against fighting to be their leader. I mean this is just crazy, but they must have their reasons behind this.

When we got to the position I turned around.

"Okay Gino, what do we do next?"

"Stand back. The others will place the bombs. That's step one."

"How many steps are there, also, what are the steps?"

"Step two is coming up next, Jackson, Joann and Pat are staying back, leading teams Alpha and Gamma, they will hold off the monsters for as long as they can. Step three, me and Henrietta will lead teams Beta and Omega while we clean off any monsters we see inside the fortress. Step four while all this chaos is happening you, Richard, and Jen will advance straight into the main room and fight Nightmare himself."

He must be joking.

"You expect three of us to defeat him? For god sakes Gino Nightmare took us out when there was FIVE of us! Are you just trying to kill us?"

"No, Jen said she has a plan that will work. But we need to get you and that star rod to him first."

"Me and Richard are coming along so the monsters won't kill you." We heard the giant explosion and Jackson yelled.

"Alright boys, time to make your mama's proud! Battle positions!"

"I love my momma!" I looked over to Joann, who looked over to me after saying that.

"Be careful." I said to her.

"I better see Nightmare's head on a stake when I see you next." She said jokingly before running in with the others.

"Come on Lily we can't stall much, follow us." Gino said as he and the others ran in. I ran in with them.

As we were running I took a few quick looks around. All I really saw was the others branching off this way and that, down several different hallways and thankfully most of the times I looked it was us kicking the monsters butts.

Finally Gino and Henrietta ran down a different pathway, it was just me, Richard and Jen now.

"Where are we supposed to run to now?" I asked.

"Just keep following me." Richard said as he continued to sprint.

"Next time you are SO telling me what we are doing and where we are running before we to it!"

**Joann's POV**

"Joann the monsters are overwhelming us!" One of the soldiers shouted over to me.

"Keep your head straight soldier! They are not close to overwhelming us. We have to keep this position gentlemen! We have to hold the line!" I said as I continued to fire my submachine gun and slash at oncoming Monsters. These monsters where not winning this time.

**Gino's POV**

These monsters seem to have recovered from our preemptive strike, try are actually fighting back harder than expected for this early in the fight, though I think we have leveled the playing field a bit more. We will just have to wait and I see I guess.

**Jackson's POV**

I take my eyes off of the fight for one second, and I see the Halbird flying towards the fortress. That can't be right I thought Meta Knight and Kirby went back to dreamland. I looked to see a yellow star like object with a pink blob fly out of the ship and into the fortress. That was obviously Kirby on his warp star.

"Hey Meta Knight, I thought you guys went back home." I said as he flew down and started aiding us in combat.

"We did, but we came here when we heard you where stopping NME."

"Who told you that?"

"Kabu did." I nodded my head, this fight was going to be easier than I thought.

**Lily's POV**

"Okay this should be the room." Richard said as we ran in.

"Yeah, but where is he then?" I asked, I looked everywhere, and Nightmare was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you looking for me, child?" Nightmare asked as he appeared. "Oh Jen, I see Edge was not successful in getting rid of you."

I looked over, Jen looked, well, not angry, I would say she looked worse than angry.

"Nightmare." She said, I think she could have said more, but her rage is probably stopping her.

"Ha, child I was expecting this reaction."

"Shut up and fight me!"

"Well if you insist."

"Guys watch out something is happening!" I said, I felt drowsy though I have no idea why. Before you know it I fell asleep.


	52. The Fight to the Finish

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: "You see, revenge is a crazy thing. It is sweet when you are doing it, but it's a bitch when it's happening to you." -Kirbywarrior655

A/N- Some advanced swearing and blood in this chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 52- The fight to the finish<p>

**Nightmare's POV**

I laughed as I watched the three fall, defenses down as they slept like little babies.

"Sir, shall we dispose of them?" Sparrow, my bird demon beast that was quite a lot like Dyna Blade.

"No, you shall leave them to me. I want to have some fun before killing them. You shall lead the others and out flank this feeble fighting force. However, if worse comes to worst you shall follow plan B."

"Yes sir!" Sparrow said before flying off. I looked over to see a couple of the other kids have made their way here. I put them to sleep as well before I merged into their dreams.

**Joann's POV**

So this is what I get for running from the front to aid Lily and the others, Pat joined me to, the front was going along more than smoothly when we left and now, I'm almost certain knowing my luck everyone else will be screwed over and a half. I looked up to see I was in some sort of other worldly area. It was like I was in outer space.

I looked around to see the others that were in that room where with me to.

"Hey guys what happened?" I asked.

"Nightmare must have put us to sleep. We are where he is most powerful, a dream." Jen sounded cautious.

I heard maniacal laughter and looked up again to see Nightmare floating down in the middle of the circle me and the others formed (the shape that was formed from a bird's eye view from us standing was a circle.)

"Hello everyone I trust you are doing well." Nightmare mockingly said to all of us.

"But I am sad to say it is the end for all of you. No one comes back to life no matter what when they die in their dreams. But five against one is a bit unfair don't you think? Let's even this out a bit!" Before you know it I was trapped in a somewhat big dark cage, thankfully Pat was with me. I looked to see Lily and Richard where trapped in another one, and Jen was all by herself.

"Surprise!" I turned around to see a claw, but then I couldn't tell what was happening, all I knew was that the claw had struck into me, the talons ripped through any part of my body they sunk into. I screamed in pain, but that wasn't going to stop me. I grabbed the claw like hand and pulled out my katana. I jumped up onto the claw and leaped into Nightmare, slashing and stabbing every part of him I could.

I would have continued, if it wasn't for him grabbing my hair and using it like a whip to slam me into the ground.

"Get your hands off of Joann!" I heard Pat take out his gun and unload on Nightmare. I got up as I saw nightmare teleport to a different cage. I didn't focus on which one though.

**Jen's POV**

I knew Nightmare was going to pick me next. I was ready for this day and I know Nightmare will not go easy on me.

"I have to say I am impressed, I never seen you fight this intensely before." Nightmare said as I was able to stab him in the back with a light dagger, it stuck.

"You know, as the saying goes, never mess with a person who has nothing to lose." I was bluffing there, hardcore. I knew for a fact this fight was the factor that would determine the entire war. We had plenty to lose, though it does look like I have nothing to lose, Edge died, so did my parents.

"You know fighting me is useless Jen, no matter how skilled I made you. In the end you need one thing to kill me, and that thing is nowhere to be seen."

"That's what you think." I said with a smirk. I quickly looked over to where Joann and Pat were. God and or NOVA I hope Joann is alright.

**Pat's POV**

"Joann! Are you okay!?" I ran over to see Joann had several long deep gashes along her body.

"I've never been better." Joann sarcastically said to me, I was worried.

"So, you think I'll last long?" Joann asked me. I tried to keep calm, but Joann, she's my best friend, possibly a bit more than that. I couldn't think of her dying, not her, after all the deaths we have faced together, she couldn't die.

"Of course you will. You lasted the Blitz did you not?" Joann laughed a little, but then started coughing. She spat out some blood, this was obviously not good. Why did I not bring anything like a med kit with me?

"The blitz was the shitz y'all." Joann giggled as she said it.

"… Are you okay?" She was probably just being herself, crazy and random, but in a cute way. I just wanted to make sure.

"I'm felling kind of off, well no really, I'm fucking bleeding out for hell sake! I just hope Nightmare doesn't come back anytime soon." I looked over to see Nightmare had Struck Jen. She went flying into a wall and Nightmare then teleported to Lily and Richard's area.

"Well, this is going to suck!" I said.

**Lily's POV**

Nightmare seemed to be targeting Richard, not me. I was surprised, after all he's done to me I thought he would want to kill me first.

"You foolish kids, did you honestly believe you could stop me?" Nightmare asked as Richard continued to block his attacks.

"Of course we will Nightmare, you just wait and see." Richard said as he slashed into Nightmare's mask, but there wasn't even a scratch.

"I already killed you once, boy, what makes you think that I won't just do it again? Might I recall you were the easiest to defeat." Nightmare said as he stuck Richard and Richard went flying.

"Richie!" I shouted and tried to run over to him, but Nightmare stuck me into a wall as well.

"Well, like the old saying goes, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger!" Richard said as he sprang up towards Nightmare's direction. While they were tussling I looked over to Joann, she looked bad, and I mean real bad. I tried to hit the cage me and Richard were in, but of course it did not break.

"Come on you stupid cage! BREAK!" I took out the star rod and hit the cage out of frustration and desperation. I was not letting Nightmare kill another person, especially my best friend. The cages then broke like it was a simple piece of thin glass. I was confused, but now was not the time for my curiosity to get the better of me. It was time to free the others. I ran out and broke both the cages with the star rod again.

"What do you think you are doing girl?" I heard, but before I could do anything Nightmare grabbed my right leg and threw me over him and slammed me into the ground.

"Hey, get your hands off of Lily!" I looked to see Joann had forced herself up, though she quickly collapsed after.

"You are weak girl, I could finish you off faster than I could Lily. Do you want me to kill you first?"

"Do your worst."

"As you wish!" Nightmare let go of me and floated towards Joann.

"No!" I looked to see Pat was guarding Joann.

"I will not let you kill her!"

"Step aside child, unless you want to die first."

"No!" I shouted. I got back up to run towards Nightmare. I jumped, the star rod seemed to be forming stars all around me. I swung towards Nightmare. The stars flew out towards Nightmare.

"Argh! No, my only weakness, the only thing that damages me! That NOVA damned star rod!" Nightmare said as the stars unlike everything else stuck into him, I saw some blood started to flow a little.

"That star rod is to powerful, lucky the user is weak, come here girl!" Nightmare charged towards me. "Jen catch!"

I threw the star rod right before Nightmare slammed into me, placing several hard and heavy blows onto me. He finally stuck me into the ground again, I was going to die. My entire body had several aches and pains all over in a matter of seconds. But then Nightmare actually stopped beating on me.

"Lily, Lily are you alright?" I heard as Richard ran up to me. I couldn't help but cough out some blood, though I don't think anything was broken everything hurt a whole lot. I looked up to see Jen had suspended Nightmare in the air, besieging him with an onslaught of stars.

**Jen's POV**

This was it, my revenge, not for me, not for Edge, but for everyone. This was Nightmare's time to face what he has done. This was the time that Nightmare will suffer, and feel everything he did to anyone. Suffer for killing all those humans and god knows what else. Suffer for making me force myself to kill Edge. Suffer for Lily's father's death. But most importantly, suffer for creating all this pain, despair, chaos, murder, anger, and depression caused from this war/man slaughter.

I flicked my wrist again, several stars strafed to the right inside the big sphere I created. At that they dug and slashed into Nightmare. He screamed in unimaginable pain as the stars ripped through him. I continued with this until I felt like I could finish him off. I called back all the stars.

I watched as Nightmare fell, but then got back up, now he looked more like how all we all felt.

He was battered, ripped and torn up, blood was flowing out of him like crazy, he could have been a walking fountain, except the water was dyed red or something. I was about to finish him off, the stars were ready, but then he started chocking me, he grabbed the star rod and threw it far out of my grasp. "It's over Jen, you lose." He said. I continued to choke, it was impossible. I couldn't break out of his grasp. But just as I felt like I couldn't hold on anymore I saw Lily run up. I quickly blacked out after.

**Lily's POV**

I had the star rod again, I can see why Jen said I would need it. I used the stars to strike Nightmare up into the air. "That was for Joann." I struck him back into the ground as hard as I could. "That was for my father!" I then jumped forward and used all the star power I could to make a huge star, I then sent it flying right into Nightmare's head, he was now officially dead. "And that, was for everyone else I couldn't mention."

Strangely after that I woke up, on the floor. I looked to see Nightmare was disintegrating.

"We did we, we won." Richard said as he sat up.

"Joann, Joann!? Please wake up!" I looked to see Pat was trying to wake Joann up.

"Joann, please, don't go, don't leave us. Lily would miss you. I would miss you, come on please wake up." He was almost in tears. I walked over to hear Joann moan a little. She opened her eyes.

"What's going on? Wait, Pat, are you crying?" She asked.

"He's just glad you're alive, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel like crap right now honestly, I'm not hurt, I know that much, but I just feel like crap. It must have to do with how injured I was in the dream."

"Jen!" I looked up to see Jackson had run in. He ran over to Jen, who was still out cold as well.

"What happened to her?" Jackson asked.

"Nightmare tried to choke her to death." I said.

"Did he succeed?"

"I don't know, check her pulse." Jackson was about to feel her temple, but she opened her eyes as well.

"Lily, you did it, you beat Nightmare." She said as she stood up. I frowned and looked out of the window to see the fight was still being waged.

"But the war is far from over." I said as I continued to look out the window.


	53. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Summary: A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"?

A/N: This is the end of the story, if you follow me (not just this story) and you can find out when the sequel comes out

* * *

><p>Epilogue-<p>

"Hey Lily, are we almost ready?" Richard asked as he walked into his and Lily's bedroom.

"Almost, I just need to quickly do something. I'll met you outside when I'm done."

"Okay then." Once Richard walked out of the room Lily took out a video camera she found earlier on her scouting missions. She looked at the videos to find out something surprising.

"Monday May fifth, day one of the siege. Everything is in order and the resistance is ready to storm the fortress of Nightmares. I believe the groups plan of blunt force is a little rough around the edges, though Nightmare wouldn't expect us to do something so foolhardy, so this plan might actually work. However, this video report is not all good news. Nightmare killed my daughter the other day, Lily, she will be avenged."

Lily was speechless, this camera either belonged to her father or someone in the resistance. She could not believe that she found a fragment of her father, she decided to listen to whatever else was on the camera.

"Friday, May ninth, final day of the siege. Our plan was foiled by that masked mastermind. We had to make a retreat for now, I learned that blunt force is not the best option, either that or not to allow Jacobs to form the plan. We have failed for now but now this Nightmare, next time we will not be so foolhardy in our attempts to kill you."

"Hey Lily, what's taking so long?" Joann walked into the bedroom. "Me and Pat are about to leave soon."

"Right, I just found this camera, I need some time to think."

Joann looked confused. "Uh, okay, we will wait until you are done I guess, meet you down stairs."

Lily sat there until she heard the silent and stillness of the room return again, she continued playing the clips. She listened to all but the final one

"I am recording this right before our attack on Nightmare's fortress again. We plan to blow up the place with the explosives we have stored, with his fort gone he will have nowhere else to run to, then, we can take him on and kill him. Lily, if you can hear me up in heaven, remember, daddy loves you. Always have, and always will." The video ended on that note.

Lily looked at the camera, she was unsure what she wanted to do with it, should she keep it for herself, or should she let it go for others to find? She walked over to Gino's room to see he had a huge collection of random technical junk. She started fishing around until she found an SD card. She took the one with her fathers journal entries in it and put in the presumably empty memory card into the camera.

Once she walked out back into her room she felt guilty, the people deserve at least something other then a blank SD card. She wanted to keep the memories of her father, but she knew she was going to place this camera somewhere where it wouldn't be found for a while so people later on in life can find it, so she might as well put something on it. She sat down and pressed the record button.

"I don't know what day or month it is, a week after our victory. As you might assume by the last statement, we have prevailed over Nightmare. We have done what others could not and all that's left is dealing with his army. We have a fighting force of our own along side the brave star warriors of Popstar, I am confident that NME will be no more in a matter of days. To whoever watches this wither it's someone right now or a hundred years later let it be known that humanity has braved through a lot the past year or so, but now it's almost over and soon we will have a time of rebuilding, both lives and civilization. But I must go now, for we have not ended this war yet, it has possibly just begun."

"Hey Lily you almost ready or what?"

"Yes Jackson, I'll be right out!" Lily put the camera in her purse, she would find a place to put it later.

"Finally." Joann said jokingly as Lily walked out.

"Sorry about that, so, are you two ready to go?"

"Of course, we will help protect Cappy town while you and the others get shit done."

"Keep in touch okay?"

"Sure thing boss."

Lily and the others waved as Joann and Pat walked into an Omega portal.

"So what should we do now?" Gino asked, Jackson looked determined about something.

"What should we do now? The only thing we need to do next, we take the fight to NME destroy their base and make sure they pay for everything they did."

"Basically, this fight was a hard one friends, but it's not over until NME is gone for good, and we'll make sure that happens." Lily said as she looked up to the sky, for once the sun actually shined in the sky without being blocked by clouds or destroyers.


End file.
